Hunky Sugar Daddy
by tinklove
Summary: A simple question asked by a lonely Edward in hopes for the happiness he always wanted, answered by an unlucky Bella for the love she forever needed. All Human. ExB. Canon Couples. Lemons of course.
1. Prologue

**AN: Actually I own this! Except the Characters.**

**Summary: A simple question asked by a lonely Edward in hopes for the happiness he always wanted, answered by an unlucky Bella for the love she forever needed.**** All human. ExB. Canon Couples. Lemons of course.**

**I'M BAAACKKKKK. Okay I just realized how creepy that sounds, not a good impression for my new story. I'm not going to say much except the fact that I missed you all my readers from IMMEB. I missed writing, talking about stupid stuff that no one cares about in my AN, and even getting crazy replies back! And now I finally have my new story up! I'm super excited to see how you guys like it.**

**Off course my writing style will be the same…romantic…sweet…funny. A little sad/angst here and there. **

**Not sure how long this story will be, but I'm thinking it might be about 20-30 chapters. Alright on with the greater and better stuff, yes it seems like I do have a big head. **

**NOW LET'S GET READING!**

* * *

Prologue

EPOV

I rolled her onto the bed, while hovering above her, placing open mouthed kisses from her neck to right below her ears. A spot I knew would bring out that desirable moan out of her. I inhaled the scent of her deeply into my lungs and she appeared to be doing the same thing to me, this tender intimacy was shooting a bolt of lust throughout my body. I felt her hands move to my naked back as they roamed over while I gripped her thighs as leverage. Her ankles deliberately wrapped around my waist as I grinded myself against her hot core.

"Edward." She gasped and pulled my face away from her neck where a hickey was sure forming, onto her red scrumptious pouty lips. Both of us groaned in pleasure from the touch of our lips that send sparks inside and within us. I sucked in her bottom lip between my own while she did the same with my top. Her soft hands ran their fingers through my messy hair, making me purr. I grinded harshly against her, causing her to gasp out again and push herself onto my straining member through my boxers.

"Bella…" I breathed her name in between our hot desperate kisses as she took the opportunity to enter her tongue into my mouth and I lapped mine around hers.

I cupped her beautiful heart shaped face in my palms and gave her an Eskimo kiss. Her eyes fluttered close as I nuzzled my head near her neck. This was heaven. I felt her place a kiss on my head, causing me to gaze up at her.

I looked into her doe brown eyes as she smiled up at me with that same adoring look.

_I love you_

With that I dipped my head down to meet her awaiting lips and we moved along each other, caressing and kissing in perfect rhythm. Memorizing the moment.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I jolted awake at the sound, while my heart pounded in my chest and my body covered in sweat.

Fuck, it was just a dream.

I slammed my head back onto the pillow as I looked around my room. Of course to anyone who didn't know me or us, wouldn't see anything wrong with it. But it was all wrong. She wasn't anywhere, I couldn't bear to keep her things lying around, and my heart could only take so much. The frames were empty along with the spot next to me on the bed.

I grabbed her pillow in my hands and inhaled it, the scent was faint but I could still smell the freesias, _her_. A tear slipped out instinctively and I irately wiped it away and sat up. My hand went up to my chest and rubbed it. It was another unconscious habit of mine since she left.

My life was empty. She came and was gone with the wind, and I have been beating myself up ever since that because I couldn't hold on. Couldn't hold on to her or to us.

"Bella." I pathetically called out to her softly.

Just then a wail erupted from the monitor next to my bed and I quickly walked into the nursery. The ache inside me felt a little bearable once I was near him. He was a part of us, created by our love. He was all I had left, the only memory of her.

"Shhh, calm down son. Daddy's here." I cooed to him as I took him in my arms. I still felt scared when I would hold him, after all he was only two months old. They were two long months, but I quickly banished all the thoughts and smiled at him. It was the only honest smile I could conjure up these days.

He was a perfect mixture of us, so would my family say, but when I look at him, all I can see is Bella. He had her porcelain skin, her hair color, her lips and her chin. I bit my lips so that I wouldn't break down in front of our son.

I quickly changed his diaper and feed him, but he wouldn't stop his wailing. His cries were piecing through my chest and then I broke down. I cuddled him into my chest tenderly and rocked him while tears silently fell from my eyes.

I was a broken man.

"Come on son, please it's okay…shh calm down. I know you miss her, I do too. You have no idea how much I do. But I promise I won't leave you either. I promise." With that I heard his cry slow down, until he was just hiccuping. I hummed him Bella's lullaby and his eyes started drooping.

It always worked. She worked.

I placed a loving kiss on his forehead, smiling at our beautiful son. The only one that remotely came close to my love's beauty.

"Bella…I miss you." I said to no one while still rocking our son in my arms.

* * *

***Bites her lips***

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Confused it? Oh oops, the last one doesn't make sense.**

**I know the beginning is sad, but you know me, it will be happier soon. FYI, IT WILL BE HEA! Next chapter will be from the beginning…you will also know that mystery question, if you haven't guessed that already.  
**

**I would like to thank my beta A. Thank you for being my bouncing wall thingy. My former readers, I hope I haven't disappointed you. Anyways leave me some love, cause I would love to hear what you guys think. **


	2. Two

**AN: Actually I own this! Except the Characters.**

**I'm so overwhelmed by the response I have received for this story, I really didn't expect it. Thank you all so much, I know you all have A LOT of questions, but trust me, they will be answered. Just remember that this is an Edward and Bella story, though and though.**

**No one reads the beginning AN anyways cause I know you all are excited to read what happens, so I will just see you down there. Hah that's what she said! Yes I have a pervy brain. But I blame it on FF cause I also need it to write awesome lemons in the future. *winks***

**NOW LET'S GET READING!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

One part of my brain screamed for me to wake up, to escape the wonderful dream that held me like a prisoner where it can only be a dream, while the other warned me to remain in the relative safety of my subconscious. But reality couldn't be worse than.

I don't even remember a time or place that changed the course of my life, where did I go wrong? Giving out a frustration sigh, I decided to finally let go of the cocoon of hope and safety, and grace myself with my world. Goosebumps appeared on my skin and my body shivered. It was to be expected.

Even thought I slept with my warm sweats and a hoodie, nothing can stop the iciness of what I call my home. It's been like this for a while, and why would it even change? I didn't have any money to pay my bills. There was an option of being warm or have a full stomach, off course I picked the latter. I reluctantly opened my eyes to my studio apartment.

It wasn't dirty, just empty. Empty because I sold most of the precious things I had to get some money. There was my futon sofa that I slept in, my bed was the first thing to be gone. I have two cane chair left and a tiny side table that I use as my dining table. On my left was my kitchen, it used to be my pride and joy at one time in my life, but not anymore. I only have few pots and pans that I need, no appliances. Good thing, it was a gas stove and the company had apparently forgotten to shut my gas out since I haven't been paying for it either. After mulling over things that I can't change, I rolled myself out of bed and into my shower.

Everything was cold and the cold shower doesn't even bother me. Well maybe a little, but it's the part of the 'suffering.'

_You're just going to end up in a ditch Bella! All these morals don't work in this time, I did what I thought was the best, but if you leave now…I won't ever help you! _

My mother, Renee's words haunted me again. How I hate to admit that she was right, and who was I even kidding with my morals and rightfulness. I wish I can stop them now as well, but I can't. I want to blame it on my dad, but I don't even know who he is.

It all started 6 years ago when I was 18 and found out that my long deceased derelict father was actually alive and not like how my mother mentioned him. I found his letters begging my mom to come back along with me. The only clue I had was his name…Charlie. And of course my last name, but do you know how many of them exist in this world? Let alone America. My mother refused to tell me anything and that's when I decided I had enough and left my home. I took all of my savings that Nana left me and got myself this apartment. I, like a fool decorated it lavishly because I wanted to show my mother that I can be independent and do a better job of my life than hers. I enrolled myself in college, got a job at the bookstore and I thought everything was going perfect. Until that happened.

The economy crashed.

Not only had I lost my job, but my bachelor's degree in literature did nothing. Also, the government only financed me for 6 months until I get another job. Which I didn't and my student loans were due to be paid.

I guess I know where I did go wrong. I couldn't go back to my mother and knowing her, she wouldn't even help me. That was Renee. How could I even stay with such a lying dire person? Everything she told me was a lie, throughout my life. She didn't want me to follow my dreams, but hers. She hated everyone, even Nana which was her own mother. She brought repugnant men to our house and one of them even suggested that I join them in a threesome. My body automatically cringed and I still have nightmares from it.

Only if my life was a dream where I lived with my husband or should I say _a_ _husband_ in our single family home, with white picket fence and two kids. One boy and one girl, also a small puppy wouldn't hurt either.

Shivering, and dripping I left the shower and quickly changed into a pair of worn out jeans and a band tee shirt. My hair was wet, and it felt like icicles on my back. I quickly slipped onto a pair of shoes and grabbed the only jacket I had left. It was actually a dark navy blue pea coat that my Nana gave me, which still fit. Or maybe it fitted since I have lost many pounds since past several months.

I quickly locked my door and took a calming breath. The hallway was pretty warm compared to my home.

"Bella!" I jumped about a feet at the noise and then turned towards the owner of the voice, blushing. I looked up to her, as she appraised my clothes but I turned my head so that I don't see the pity in her eyes. I only had three sets of clothes, one for sleeping, one for the day and one for potential interviews. I looked at myself in repulse. Who wouldn't in front of the beauty goddess herself?

"Hi Rose, how are you today?" I asked meekly.

"You know I'm fine, but I should ask you that." Rose snapped. I wasn't mad or even pissed at the tone she used. She did it because for some unknown reason she likes me. I looked up to her pleadingly to not give me another lecture. She had a pair of skinny jeans on with a cream lacey tank top and a matching cardigan. Her blond hair was in perfect curls around her beautiful and flawless face. Her sea blue sparkly eyes bored into my dull brown ones with intensity.

"Come on, I was up here to bring you down with me anyways. Ree has been asking for you." She said exhausted cause of my stubbornness, and we took the elevator down to her apartment. We passed by the sleaze Mike who was without a shirt, and pants that hanged on his hips showing off his dirty boxers, he winked at me and I turned my head in disgust. He would have been good looking, if he wasn't such a perv. The only good thing about him was his blue eyes and baby face, but the rest would make me barf. He also thinks his tummy rolls were abs.

_Yup, keep dreaming._

"Listen you, if I don't receive the rent from you in 2 hours, I'm going to chop of your balls and feed it to Alec. I'm sure he will like to lick it." Rose told him threateningly. I covered my mouth with my hand to control the giggle. Alec was the resident gay who had this weird obsession with Mike. I love him, since Mike obviously doesn't. It's the one of the few things that makes me smile because no matter how pervy Alec can get about Mike, I know he does that for fun and I appreciate it. Mike quickly nodded and scampered away. Oh yeah, did I mention Rosalie is also my landlord? Yup, she sure is. I told her that I will have to move away since I don't have the money to pay for my rent, but no matter how tough Rose seems like, she told me that there is no chance in hell am I ever moving away.

She believes that one day, I'm going to be happy and financially stable, and only then I can pay off my dues with her.

We entered her apartment which was two bedrooms, and it smelled homely and wonderful. Everything in here was gorgeous. I removed my precious pea coat and hanged it in the coat closet on my right.

"AUNTEY BELLA!" I was pushed back from the weight of Serena who came running towards me.

"Careful Ree, Aunt Bella isn't as big as daddy." Rose told her and she nodded her head, her curly blond hair bouncing around while she gave me her sweet smile with amazing dimples.

"Hi Ree!" I cheerfully greeted her. Anyone would forget their misery when you look at her. She is a ball full of fun and happiness.

"Look what daddy gave me! Another Barbie…" She jumped out of my arms and pulled me towards her Barbie collections.

I didn't realize that it was lunch time until Rose brought her famous penne pasta out and Serena flew swiftly by me to munch on it.

"Don't you dare leave without eating my pasta Missy!" Rose yelled and I smiled back at her and joined her.

I cleaned up after our lunch since I felt bad about eating with her, when I can never invite her to eat with me. Rose went to put Serena for a nap, while I washed up all the dishes.

"Bella, you don't have to do it. You know I hate it when you do this, you're my guest." Rose said softly.

"I thought I was like a sister?" I tried to say it lightheartedly in order to cover up my real tears at her kindness**. **Off course Rose is like my sister when she quickly took me in her arms and hushed me. I bit my lips in order cover up the sob threatening to burst.

"Let's watch something while we chat and eat ice cream?" She asked and I nodded. It's been forever since I had some ice cream, everything in my apartment was frozen, and so eating something frozen wasn't an option to warm myself up.

"How are you and Emmett doing? From the looks of it, I don't think it will be long before he breaks down begging you to come back." I told her. The only thing that bothered me about Rose was how can she leave her perfect life for this? I agree that Emmett made a mistake, but he does feel remorse for it.

Rose did have that perfect house, perfect husband and daughter that I wished for in my dreams.

"Because he needs to really appreciate me and Ree." She gave me the same answer she gave me for about 6 months.

Rose's parents owned bunch of properties in the Seattle area. They always hired landlords to take care of their properties, even after they passed away. Rose was happy with her life, and decided to keep those landlords, until her husband Emmett opened his big mouth that ruined their relationship. I wouldn't say ruined either since they both love each other, and are still married. They have only been separated for about six months and there hasn't been a day when Emmett didn't visit his daughter or wife. For the past few months, Rose and Emmett have been going on dates as well and I couldn't be any happier for my best friend.

"Enough about me Bella, what about you? You need to go out, have fun like normal people your age…sweetie you've never even had a boyfriend." She told me.

"You don't think I don't want that Rose? I just can't, how can I go out there and have fun when my life is such a mess. I don't even know my father Rose! I finally got in touch with the hospital where I was born, but they are asking for $45 for a new birth certificate and I don't even have that." I explained and continued, "Please don't offer me any money, your friendship and your amazing pasta is enough. Off course I will take Ree's few kisses as well." I told her and changed the topic.

Like usual, Rose would hand me the classified and I would send in my resumes only to get rejected saying I don't have any experience. How in the world can I get an experience if everyone wants someone with an experience?

I looked at the newspaper and gasped at the date.

"What? Something's wrong?" Rose asked in concern.

"No nothing, sorry I misread something." I lied and she glared at me. Before she could say anything a phone ring interrupted us. Rose picked up and from the smile she had on her face, I was sure that it was Emmett.

I mouthed to her, 'I'm leaving' and she nodded, reminding me to come back for dinner. I shook my head, but the glare she gave me was enough and I sighed nodding.

I walked down to my favorite café. I haven't been here in exactly a year. Last year on this very same day was my last day here. No matter my situation, I was determined to get something. I had about $10 saved for this day, and I knew I can at least get a nice cup of cappuccino. I giddily went to the counter and ordered my bliss.

Somehow knowing what today is just made me feel better.

_Happy Birthday Bella_

I told myself smiling brightly. I glanced around the café, it was the same as it has ever been. Busy with people, family and kids munching on their famous sandwiches, awkward teenage couple on their first date, businessmen being rude as usual. My eyes stopped at a mess of bronze hair.

His back was turned towards me, but even from the back I could tell that he had an amazing body, lean body with the right amount of muscles. Even through the jacket, I could tell that much. His long perfect fingers ran through that silky copperish hair of his, making it even more messy and just perfect.

As soon as my order was called, I shook my head to get rid of these weird feelings of attraction I had. I had no time or money for this. Having a boyfriend meant looking pretty, and looking pretty meant shopping which meant spending money that I didn't have.

I smiled and mumbled a 'thank you' to the person who gave me my long awaiting drink. It was espresso with steamed milk and cinnamon dolce flavored syrup. Topped with sweetened whipped cream and chocolate dolce topping.

Yummm…

I spotted a chair available near the window and carefully walked towards it, just then someone harshly bumped into me, making my cup slip from my hands and onto the floor with a loud crash.

"No!" I gasped.

"Watch where you're going slob." A sickeningly sweet voice jeered at me and I looked at the owner of the voice. Off course she was beautiful, but not like Rosalie. She was the one of the fake beautiful people with perfect hair and clothes with sharp manicured fingers.

"But you bumped into me!" I accused. I wasn't going to take the blame, today of all days.

"Is something wrong here?" The manager came towards us and before I could say anything, the woman with blond hair started telling him the story of how I 'almost' ruined her dress and couldn't see where I was walking. She also 'casually' placed her arm on the manager's chest while giving him the glimpse of her fake boobs.

"Don't worry Ma'am I will take care of it." The manager told her while she smugly walked away.

I looked towards my bliss while trying not to cry in this strange place that used to be my heaven. Some janitor quickly cleaned it up while I stood there shocked at the change in events.

Couldn't I at least get one day where I wouldn't feel this miserable?

"Can I get another one?" I begged the manager.

"For $7.35." He replied.

"But it wasn't my fault." I screeched.

"Ma'am if you don't lower your voice, we will have to ask you to leave. I'm sorry, it's the store's policy. Now if you want it, you may stand in line and pay for it." With that, the so called manager/ jerk walked away.

I bit my lips to hold my tears and glanced around. Everyone was staring at me like I was the clown. I carefully walked towards the unoccupied chair and sat down on it.

_See…this is what happened when you go where you don't belong_

Said the annoying voice in my head that sounded a lot like my mother's. I sniff and closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt someone's presence around me, and I looked up to find a pair of bright emerald green eyes and a crooked smile.

I was wrong again; he wasn't just handsome man with an amazing body. He was the Greek God Adonis brought on this earth to just torture me. It even hurt to see him because I wouldn't even find a man that came 10% of this man's beauty.

"Hello I'm Edward, I would like you to have this." His voice was like velvet, like honey and it felt like symphonies in my head. Edward smiled encouraging at me to take the exact same cappuccino that I had ordered for myself.

"Oh," I mumbled pathetically. "I couldn't, but thank you." I told him.

"Please I insist, on behalf of my _friend_." He said giving me a pointed look towards the bitch. She sat there at his table shooting daggers towards me. I looked away from her and sighed. Of course she would have him as well.

"I won't leave unless you take it." He said and chuckled at my expression. Of course he must have thought that I wanted him to leave, when in reality I would never take it just so I can keep him here.

"Thank you." I told him and took my bliss. I think I might have squealed when I noticed the smiley face in the form.

"You're very welcome." Edward said again chuckling.

"Oh and I'm Bella!" I said suddenly before he turned around and walked away.

"You're welcome Bella." He smiled a crooked grin and walked away. I bit my lips and tried to think of anything that would keep him here with me. There wasn't anything. I looked up where his table was and the bitch was fawning all over him.

Disgusted at the image, I walked into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and cringed. What was I thinking? I obviously don't belong here. My skin was too pale with no makeup. My eyes were brown and dull, my lips were chapped. My brown hair was wavy that went all the down my lower back since I couldn't afford to cut. My pea coat had way too much lint on it.

I walked out of the café with my bliss clenched tightly in my hands. I decided to take few sips throughout the day. I can think of it as my birthday café. But before I could walk out, I heard something that made me stop.

There was Edward pinching the bridge of his nose. The bitch looked stressed and that made me smile, but there was another blond male next to her. I know this wasn't the right to eavesdrop, but maybe since I didn't have access to TV these days, I can at least watch the live action. With the most handsome male as the lead role.

"Listen Tanya, the fact that you have or had a boyfriend doesn't help me trust you. I don't want there to be any reason for the baby not to be mine. If you're with him, then there might be a chance and I don't want to take that chance. I just don't think I can go along with this." He told her a bit harshly. Not the smooth velvet voice he used with me earlier.

"I understand that Edward, but trust me, I will follow your rules. I'm not even dating him, he followed me here! I'm healthy and I will give you what you want." She pleaded leaning forward and closer towards Edward. I noticed him lean back a little and I covered up the smile that was gracing my face.

"Tanya, I'm sorry but something is telling me not to go ahead. I want a baby to be born to me and only me and not have any other influence. There is a reason why I never had a baby with my exes even if they were more than willing. I'm paying you to carry my child and I need to trust you for that, and I can't do that." Edward said.

"Fine go find someone else willing to do that for you. I'm bet there isn't anyone who would give up everything and act like your girlfriend, and just leave giving you a baby, no matter how much money you throw at them." With that she stood up and left.

Edward ran his hand through his hair and tugged at it at its end.

I stood there shocked at Tanya's words. Baby? Is he saying that he wants a surrogate? I have heard of it before but this was a bit different.

Does he have a wife? I looked at his ring finger and he didn't.

I stood there for a while thinking about what I heard. I still couldn't believe it. My entire body was frozen while I thought about what happened. Why would he even pick Tanya? Anyone can see what a bitch she can be. I'm sure there will be line of girls that might want to be his baby mama, even for just 9 months.

"Bella?" I heard him say and I blushed beet red at being caught. I heard him groan and mumble something like 'just my luck.'

"Did you hear everything?" He asked again hopeful for me to deny. I couldn't lie, so I slowly nodded my head and he groaned again.

"Please have a seat, I want to explain myself." He told me.

"No it's fine, I'm so sorry for eavesdropping on your conversation like that. It's none of my business, and I think I should go, I must have bothered you too much today." I told him and took a step towards the door. Suddenly I felt his hand on my wrist, shooting up electricity throughout my entire body. My body felt like it was in flames, but not in a bad way. He quickly pulled away as if it burned. I tried not to let it get to me, but he must have probably felt disgusted touching me.

"Please, I just want to clear it up." He asked in a tone begging for me to give him a chance, I couldn't refuse.

"This is going to sound funny and weird coming from a guy like me, but I want a baby. I want someone to carry my baby until it's born without any strings attached to me or the baby. Of course I would pay them enough that they wouldn't have to ever work again in their life, along with all the medical bills and living arrangement. I haven't had the best of exes and I can't really trust woman after my last ex. I see my friends and siblings happy with their life with kids. It makes me want to have that as well. If I can't find the right person for myself, I can at least have a kid of my own." He explained and I nodded.

"Wouldn't you just want to wait for that special person though?" I asked him curiously and he smiled.

"You sound a lot like my mother." He chuckled, but continued, " To be honest, I just lost any hope for that and I'm already 28. I think it's about time," He in a somber tone. "Enough about my pathetic situation. Why don't you tell me something about yourself? You're already here and it seems like Tanya didn't even touch her food and neither have I. We can't let some good food go to waste, can we?" He asked politely.

I hid my face from his view by curtaining my hair. I hated when anyone asked that. What should I say? Oh I don't have money and I'm in a huge amount of debt? I have no family since I hate my mother and I don't even know my dad? Yeah…

"Bella? What's wrong…you can tell me? I have basically told you my secret." He chuckled at the last bit.

"Well I have been looking for a job for a while, but haven't been successful, and government stops giving you anything after 6 months." I told him honestly. Edward took a bite of the sandwich and nodded his head sadly. I picked on the salad in front of me instead of looking up to him and see the same pity I see on Rose sometimes.

"I see, what's your major?" He asked sincerely interested.

"Literature and I have thought about writing a book but nothing has come up." I told him.

"That's true…do you live with someone or parents?" He asked casually. But it seemed like he was curious about something. I shrugged and answered him anyways, "I don't exactly have parents, it's complicated and if you mean living with a boyfriend. Well I don't have time for that either."

"Oh." He said looking up to me, but if felt like he was miles away, thinking about something.

"I have more things to concentrate on…I need to find a job you know?" I started mumbling, anything, after his strange response. " I don't exactly come from money or anything and having a boyfriend is the last thing on my mind." I added. Although if I had Edward as my boyfriend, I know I won't mind, but would he want me? I don't think so.

I looked up to find him looking a little crestfallen. His eyes locked into mine and I could feel a pull somewhere within me towards him.

"Will you carry my baby?" He blurted out. From the shock on his face, he couldn't believe it either. The fork in my hand was hanging in the middle. I shook my head to see if this was some kind of weird hallucination that my brain is conjuring up, but after glancing back at Edward, who still had the shocked expression on his face, I knew it was real.

"I will."

I was stunned by my own response, but for reason I knew I had to do this. With the way my life seemed to go, it wasn't like I had many options. If someone out there was giving me a chance of better life, like Edward said he would, I knew I had to take it.

"Really?" He asked after minutes of silence. I bit my lips and nodded my head, he beamed back at me.

I knew I was doing the right thing, no matter what happens or where it takes me. Seeing the happiness on his face was worth everything. Even if it means that I will have to give my baby and my heart away.

* * *

**Soo...less confused now?  
**

** A couple of you guessed surrogacy and I was quite impressed, but that doesn't have to be the reason why Bella isn't there in the prologue. *laughs evilly*  
**

**Yes, maybe some of you won't agree with Bella in this chapter, but think about how she feels. Edward is one of the few people or only person, besides Rose to show her some kindness. Plus it's love at first sight for her. I'm not sure how soon you will get to read EPOV, I'm still debating on that.**

**Leave me some love…they are like little motivation pills for me.**


	3. Three

**AN: Actually I own this! Except the Characters.**

**Okay I just wanted to apologize for my late update, I was on vacation to Disneyworld! I had fun and now I'm all re-energized again to write. No I didn't see 'The Wizarding World of Harry Potter' because it opens on June 18****th**** which sucks, only if I went a month late but the plans were made in advance and I couldn't change it. But I did see a little of Hogwarts from outside…*squeals***

**Thank you all so much for your support and love.**

**NOW LET'S GET READING!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I smiled as I turned over to the other side of the bed or the futon. Shivering, I turned back towards the warm side and snuggled in thinking about my dream. It was one of the best dreams I had so far, it seemed so real.

It's amazing how I can imagine a guy like him. Edward. I giggled and smiled again, cuddling closer towards the blankets. His voice, his smell, that crooked smile of his, it all seemed so real. Off course me offering to carry his baby assured me that it was a dream. Just a dream.

No guy would actually want me, and carrying his baby would be a far cry from real.

"ISABELLA!"

That made me jumped off my bed and on to the floor, shivering, I quickly wrapped up the blankets around me and glared at my intruder.

"What the hell Rose?" I asked her a little stuttering.

"I should be the one asking you that! You don't have electricity? What happened to the furniture? Oh god…how long have you been living like this?" She asked with pure anger in her voice and once I didn't answer, she continued. "Fine don't answer, but enough is enough. Get up and come with me this instant! It's so fucking cold here, I can't believe this."

"How did I not know? My own best friend…" I heard her mumble and walk away.

"Rose it's not you, it's all me. I'm having a bit of financial difficulty." I said in a small voice.

"A bit?" Rose asked incredulously turning around facing me. Before I knew it I was being pulled outside my apartment and the apartment door was locked.

Silently I followed her towards her apartment and sat down on the sofa while she made me something hot. She didn't have to tell me, but I knew it. Serena was in pre-school so any distractions I was hoping for was gone.

"Why do you live here than living in a nice place? Why choose this neighborhood?" I asked Rose as she entered the living room carrying two cups of hot chocolate.

"I have no idea, well I did. The landlord here wasn't that great and I wanted a change. My parents weren't always that wealthy, and I wanted to see how it all started. This building was their first property and it holds a special place in our hearts. We used to live here when I was born and then moved into bigger and better things. Of course it's completely remolded now." She answered.

"I see…" I said taking a sip of my drink.

"Don't try changing to the subject. You know that you can live with me right? I have told you that numerous times Bella. You wouldn't have to worry about food or anything…" She said.

"No Rose, you know I can't accept that. I want, no, I need to be independent. I don't want to depend on anyone." I told her and I knew I sounded stubborn.

"Okay I know that you want to prove your mother, but frankly that bitch doesn't need any proving. She failed as a mother, Bella your better than this. There is nothing wrong in getting help from someone, everyone needs a little push sometimes in their life." Rose explained.

"But don't you see Rose…I failed! I can't do anything on my own." I told her and bit my lips to keep the tears at bay.

"Do you know how many people lost their jobs due to the economy? Thousand! You can't lose hope, I'm sure you will find something good. But in the mean time I want you to live with me, besides you have no other option. I'm officially kicking you out of your apartment." She ended her rant with a smirk on her face. I looked up at her in shock.

"You wouldn't!" I shrieked.

"Being a landlord does have its perk. You have 30 minutes to bring anything you want and don't give me that look, there is barely anything in that apartment and I'm not letting you wear those rags anymore either. I have few clothes for you that don't fit me, thanks to my lovely daughter Ree." She said cheerfully. I looked at her in doubt and glanced at her body, it certainly didn't look like she gained any weight. But after the glare she threw at me, I sighed knowing I wouldn't win this battle.

So I stomped my way up to my apartment and started looking for things.

I opened up my empty closet that only had one box that contained everything from my childhood till now, all my pictures. It also had few of my favorite first editions books that I couldn't sell. Those were the only valuable things I had. I knew Rose would trash most of the left over furniture and my clothes, so I let them be. I walked up to the kitchen and got my crystal fork and spoon set that my grandma left me. I tried selling it for money because I knew they were expensive and antique, but I couldn't do it. It was the only thing I had from my Nana since I spend most of the money she left me to get this apartment and my college tuition.

I walked towards the door and turned back towards my apartment. Somehow I didn't feel that much of remorse, I think the day I sold most of my furniture and ended up crying all night was my goodbye. So today felt like a weight was lifting off. A white card caught my eye and I walked towards the wobbly side-table and grabbed it.

There was a phone number and name. I gasped.

_Edward_

589-6532

_Same place. Same time._

"It was real." I murmured. I rechecked it again and again, the note was still there. He was real. He IS real. And I'm going to carry his child.

"Oh god."

I quickly locked my door and ran towards Rose's apartment. She smiled and pulled me in.

"So that's it? You want me to discard everything else?" She asked and I nodded. I was still in shock that it was all real. He wants me or maybe my ovary?

It doesn't matter. It's the best thing for me. The closest I can get to my dream. It doesn't matter that I will have to pretend for his family's sake, even in those few moments I will get to be his fiancé who is carrying his baby.

I smiled and glanced down at his number again.

"Oh what time is it Rose?" I asked her while she curiously looked at the paper in my hand. I discreetly hid it inside my pocket while stretching.

"Are you okay? It's noon." She said and I nodded. I still have few more hours to go before I see him. Which meant I need to look more presentable.

"Didn't you say you have some clothes for me? Where should I put this?" I asked her.

"What are you hiding Bella?"She asked crossing her arms.

"Nothing, I accepted that there is no running away from this and I rather be here than some homeless shelter." I told her honestly.

"Don't say that Bella, I will never let you." She gasped out. "And I'm glad you came to your senses, well if you don't mind I cleared few spaces for you in my office, there is a daybed there which is as big as a twin bed. I hope that works for you." She told me as she walked towards her office.

One side of her office was occupied by a huge daybed with lots of pillows while on the opposite side was covered with bookshelves. At the corner was her desk with a computer and chair.

"It's perfect, thank you. " I told her graciously. She left me alone so I could get comfortable, there wasn't anything anyways. I just dumped my box into the little closet she had in her office and sat on the bed.

"And here you go!" She said cheerfully as she brought two huge bags filled of clothes.

"What's that! That's a lot of clothes you don't wear." I told her.

"Well you know I love clothes and since these don't fit me, it goes to you." She said and excitedly started showing me everything. Many of these clothes weren't worn and even had tags on them .There was everything from dresses to business suits to even lingerie.

"Rose…I don't know if I can accept this." I told her.

"Well if you don't then it's all going to trash." She said as she dumped them up in a bag, walking towards the trashcan.

"NO! You're very manipulative, did you know that?" I told her and she laughed at me.

"Well I have some errands to run, and then I have to pick up Ree and take her to Emmett's parents place. They have been asking for her a lot and I sort of miss them as well. You can come if you want too?" She offered.

"No you go ahead, I will get settled in and send out few more resumes and just catch up on some sleep on this nice bed. Thank you so much though, you have no idea on how much this means to me." I said sincerely and gave her a hug.

"You're welcome."

With that Rose left leaving me alone to wonder. I will have to look presentable; I don't want him to regret his decision. I look at all the dresses Rose left for me, but most of them were very non-me which meant they were sexy and hot. Finally I found something suitable, although it was pink, it was wearable. It was a rose print jersey dress with little ruffles on the left side. I smiled and walked towards the bathroom. (Picture in my profile)

After getting myself a disposable razor that Rose left, I clean up and wrapped myself up in fluffy towel. I wiped up the fog in the mirror and gasped when I saw myself. There was something different, I didn't look that bad. My face didn't have that constant worry lines on my forehead. Although my skin was deathly pale which was a contrast to my dark brown hair.

I played with her blow-dryer and even managed to get some curls, I mean the curler was right there and I was curious since I never really did things like these before. Having running away from home and not having a role model stole me of that experience. I used to put on little makeup and decided to put an eyeliner and mascara along with some nice lip gloss.

Once the dress was on, I smiled at myself in the mirror. Of course I wasn't Rosalie or Tanya gorgeous but I didn't look homeless anymore. I walked over where I kept my shoes and groaned. Rose was sneaky enough to leave me couple of pairs of new shoes. I made a mental note to pay her once I do get some money.

I slipped on the tan sandals and grabbed the tiny wallet, all thanks to Rose. I walked into the living room and noticed that I still have an hour to go before Edward got there.

I shrugged thinking better early than late and walked up to the café, which wasn't my favorite anymore. I sat on the chair near the window and sighed.

This is it.

Whatever happens today will change my future, and it's not just because I will carry his baby. I just hope that I can part myself from it when the time comes. I knew I would have to get stronger, it's all for the best. Edward will also have to pay me from what little he told me, which would take away all the problems I had so far.

I just hope I'm making the right decision.

Although deep down a nagging feeling kept on thinking there was more to it. I was brought out of my thoughts by someone clearing their throat and bending towards me, the strong cologne made me cough a little.

"Hello there Miss, can I offer you anything? It's on the house." A male voice said from my right, I glanced up at him and managed not to show my disgust. It was the same manager that disrespected me and listened to Tanya. I'm sure he didn't recognize me. He was smiling down on me in way that was supposed to be flirty.

"That won't be necessary, she is with me." Said my now favorite voice. Edward came into my view looking deathly as he stared down at the pervy manager. The guy stiffly nodded towards Edward and walked away.

Edward closed his eyes for a while and then opened them, locking them with mines. I swear his eye widened a little and a beautiful smile crept up on his face. That just made me smile as well.

"Bella." The way my name fell from his lips brought the butterflies inside me.

"Hi." I said shyly. He chuckled and sat down in front of me, showing me two cups of my sweet creamy goodness.

"Oh you remembered!" I gasped.

"Of course." He said and passed me one cup.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to." I told him and he just shrugged it away.

"You look beautiful," He said suddenly, a little pink reaching his cheeks. "Thank you, you look handsome as well." I told him giggling.

"So umm well I'm hoping that you still want to go ahead with this?" He asked a little hopefully and awkwardly trying to look at the cup with concentration, while glancing up at me.

I nodded my head quickly and he nodded back while giving me a small smile.

"As you know the situation about Tanya, she was an old family friend and I made the mistake of telling her that I wanted kids. She told me about surrogacy and I was very much interested in it. Tanya was having a rough time and needed money so she asked me if she could carry my baby. But after having a couple of meetings with her, and all the drama with her ex, I didn't feel right." He told and I nodded my head in understanding.

"Do you know how this works?" He asked hesitantly and I shook my head, blushing.

"It's alright, I can tell you all that I know and you can consult a lawyer if you would like as well." He said as his sparking emerald eyes connected with mine, I could see the depth in them and his honestly.

"I trust you." I said automatically and he blinked, clearly shocked but grinned a beautiful crooked smile.

"Well mostly it's just getting some medical examinations done, also the living situation since I do hope that I can be around you as much as possible. We can make a contract and I will pay you, and also for everything else. " He ended it as if he had this memorized over and over again.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. It was about the same thing I heard him tell Tanya, although I felt like our situation was reversed. It felt like Edward was begging me to do it, while Tanya was the one that begged him. That just reminded me of something.

"Aren't you worried about any threat? As in another male…" I asked him.

"Should I be?" He asked confusedly. Then he shook his head and smiled.

"No, there isn't anyone or was anyone." I told him quickly. He smiled nodding. He also didn't mention anything about what would have after I gave birth; I didn't know how to bring it up so I made a note to ask him later.

"Do you have any questions?" He asked.

"How do they do it?" I asked blushing, and scrunching up my nose, Edward glanced at my nose and then my lips and then to my face, as if he was in deep thought. I was sure his tongue poked out, licking his lips and went back in. He shook away whatever trance he was in and answered me.

"It's where they use artificial insemination; we can do it either at the clinic or home. There are other methods as well, but since I don't have a partner or wife, I feel this is the best method for me."

Soon the topic was shifted towards the things I like, from books to music. I asked him those same questions and he replied telling me a little about his family, his siblings, their kids and he hopes to have what they have with their own little family. I stayed away as much as I could from my past, there wasn't much to say. It wasn't like I have the best childhood either, my mother wasn't bad, she just wasn't there much. I was always in a daycare or home alone.

She did provide for me and for that, I would be eternal grateful.

I looked back at Edward who was telling me one of many funny stories he had with his siblings, his eyes twinkled as he told me, his laugh, and the way he spoke in his velvet smooth voice. The accidental brush of his fingers that would jolt electricity throughout my body.

"Why did you pick me?" I blurted out before I could think. His laughing stopped and he straightened up and quickly finished his soup and sandwich before responding.

"Honestly?" He asked and I nodded eagerly to know.

"I have no idea why, but I just knew it was right, picking you. At first this surrogacy seemed crazy to me and then I started warming up since I can't really trust the girls I date. I stopped dating for few months and then I met Tanya who told me about this. After that, well you know."

It was time for us to leave and we stood up, I pulled out the little bit of cash I had, but Edward stopped me leaving $100 on the table and escorted me out.

"I'm sure our bill was much less than that." I told him, worried that he might be getting ripped off.

"I know, but I had a good time," He said shrugging away. "Can I take you home?"

"Oh no it's fine, my building is few blocks from here." I told him.

"Please Bella, it's getting dark, let me just drop you." He insisted and I nodded while we walked towards his car. I couldn't hold my gasp as I noticed his car. I didn't know what it was called but it was certainly expensive, like one of those James Bond types of cars.

I carefully sat inside his car so that I won't break or touch anything, with my bad luck, who knows what would have happened. I gave him the directions and we were there in about two minutes. Edward stared outside for a while, frowning and then got out of the car.

"Is something wrong?" I asked and he shook his head while placing his hand on the small of my back. I felt like I was coming back from a date, it would be my first almost date because from what I have seen in the movies, the guy does a lot of things that Edward did for me today.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to see you for a couple of days since I have meetings all day, but can I pick you up on Saturday?" He asked and I nodded.

"Good…if you like, I can umm book doctor's appointment since these test do take a while." He asked shyly and again all I could do is nod my head.

"Great then I will see you on Saturday."

There was an awkward moment when Edward came forward to hug me and I raised my hand to shake his and then I came forward to hug him, while he went ahead and raised his hand. Then we bursted out laughing while Edward pulled me into his arms. I think I melted and must have gone to heaven. His arms felt like the most amazing security blanket, and as his smell surrounded me, I couldn't help but drown in them. I felt Edward pull me even closer and that confused me. Shouldn't he want to push me away?

Before I knew it, I was quickly pulled away and Edward placed a kiss on my forehead and walked back towards his car, all before I could even blink. My forehead felt like it was burning and I touched it to make sure my skin is still there.

I smiled and squealed a little before opening the door and entered Rose's apartment.

"What are you doing? I know where you were." Rose said while staring down at me and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

I bit my lips and looked down at the floor. Does she know that I'm going to carry someone's baby and then give it up? All for money?

What would that make me look like? A whore? Except I won't be having sex...

To be honest, now I'm not even sure if it's for money. I guess it's some kind of masochistic in me that wants to do it and I can only see one reason for it.

Edward.

* * *

**So the story is progressing…I hope you guys like it so far. I know some of you didn't like Bella's choice last chapter, but hopefully after reading this…you might understand.**

**Trust me, the good parts are coming and SOON!**

**Oh and I will post pictures up of things as much as I can. The link to the website for this story is in my profile, right below the link for pictures to IMMEB. Anyways I'm hoping you guys are having good summer vacation! I sure did…and hopefully will, all I need is my lappy so that I can write chapters for you guys.**

**Leave me some looooveeee…*Twirls her booty***


	4. Four

**AN: Actually I own this! Except the Characters.**

**Sorry this AN is going to be a bit long cause I just wanted to explain myself. I'm not an except and I just write this story as it comes to my head.**

**So I know Bella is being a hypocrite about leaving her baby, while her dad left her. But her story is different since she believes that Edward will give their kid everything her mother couldn't. We all know Bella has self confidence issues…**

**Also, I did a bit of research on surrogates, and well there are quite a lot of women who do it. Some do it for money, and some even do it cause they love being pregnant. Yeah, it's weird but hey, it's their choice. So about my story, obviously Bella started doing it for money, but you all can see it changing. Also, there is a reason why I haven't done EPOV because it keeps the mystery and I want to keep it that way for a while.**

**Okay so since you all are so nice with your treats to update faster haha, here you go! **

**NOW LET'S GET READING!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"Well?" Rose tapped her feet annoyingly, creating a melancholy atmosphere, as if it wasn't enough already. I felt like I was getting interrogated by Sherlock Holmes and the deathly silence here wasn't helping. I could hear every single cricket near us.

"Umm what do you know?" I asked her timidly.

"That you're with that guy who owns a fucking Aston Martin Vanquish!" She said or was that squealing?

"Yeah well he is just umm a friend?" Was he a friend? Sperm donor? Sugar daddy?

"Sure he is and Emmett is my adopted brother."

"HE IS?" I shrieked.

"Are you crazy? I was being sarcastic, Bella." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well Edward is really just a friend." I told her.

"Edward, huh? Well then why are you dressed in one of the best outfits for this just a...friend." She stressed the last bit and I blushed. I didn't even know how to answer that because quite frankly, I don't know.

"Oh Bella, I'm actually very happy for you! It's about time you found someone and from what I see, he is an amazing person. You guys looked like you had good chemistry as well." She winked at me in a typical Emmett way. I laughed.

"I'm just pissed that you didn't tell me, when did you even meet him?" She asked curiously.

"Oh on my birthday." I told her smiling, it was the best birthday gift I could give myself, and from the expression she had on her face told me she wasn't happy about something. I quickly thought back to what I said and grimaced.

Uh oh.

"And when was your birthday?" She asked through her teeth.

"Yesterday." I mumbled softly, but off course she heard. I was expecting her to yell at me, maybe throw some pillows, but nothing happened. When I looked up, Rose was walking away shaking her head with her shoulders slumped and before I could say anything, she slammed the door shut.

Tears pooled in my eyes, I didn't want to upset her. She was the only person I had that I can trust, well besides Edward now. But she is my only family, my best friend. I sniffed and debated if I should knock or not.

I knocked on her door.

"Rose…please, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I really don't like attention and you know that." I told her.

"You could have told me at least, what's wrong with that?" She asked, her voice wavering and I knew I made her cry. I felt even worst now. The only person I had for me that cared doesn't like me now.

No wonder no one wants me.

A sob broke though me and before I knew it, Rose quickly threw the door open and crushed me into a hug.

"Don't you dare think you're not worth anything, got it? I just wished you told me, I wouldn't even make a huge deal out of it, if that what makes you happy. I'm sorry I acted the way I did, it's just I thought you think of me as your sister and will tell me everything, like I do with you." She said and I nodded my head, but the crying wouldn't stop.

Because even after promising her this, I still have to hide the most important thing from her, and that was my surrogacy.

"I love you Rose, thank you for everything." I told her.

"You're welcome, but now no more secret and you better spill everything you did on your date!" She said and I laughed.

"By the way, you look hot." She said pulling away from the hug and beamed up at me. I blushed saying my thank you.

I woke up next morning with Serena bouncing on my bed. I reluctantly woke up and followed her outside towards the kitchen. I was getting decent amount of sleep after living here.

I gasped when I entered the kitchen. Rose was smiling at me with a tower of pancakes with whip cream around it in a beautiful pattern along with several tiny candles on it.

"I know we're late but HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She said, Serena joining her as well and I covered my mouth with my hands. It was a typical pageant queen move of mine, but I couldn't stop it.

"Thank you." I said biting my lips so that I don't cry and hugged both her and Serena. We quickly finished up my birthday breakfast and Rose was off dropping Serena to pre-school.

I finished up my shower and was emailing my resume to different companies that were hiring. I knew the economy was getting better, but it still wasn't at the rate that we needed. Nevertheless, I still had hope. After all, if Edward wanted me to carry his baby, I felt like anything was possible. Just as I was done, the house phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Umm is this Bella?" I heard my favorite voice say, his voice was still the same velvet, even on phone.

"Edward?" I asked as a smile appeared on my face.

"Yeah it's me; umm I just wanted to check how you are." He spoke a little stuttering. I think my heart was about to burst with all the generous and wonderful things he does. Somehow we ended up talking for about an hour. I wasn't sure why he called since we didn't talk about anything baby related. Maybe he still wasn't sure if he wants me or not and wants to know more about me. I just hope he likes whatever he sees and hears.

This is how an entire week past. Edward couldn't come see me since he had to go out of town for about a week; to say I was depressed would be an understatement. Although it was soon vanished when he called me every day and talked to me for about an hour. Rose would always give me this weird knowing look when he calls, since from now on, I'm the official phone receiver in Rose's house cause I didn't have a cell phone and I didn't want her to get in touch with Edward in any way.

Edward did book a doctor's appointment for me, he apologized saying that he won't be able to be there, but I told him it would be fine and he would be bored. This was a health check up where they took my blood and pee samples to make sure I'm healthy and not carrying any disease. They also did a bunch of x-rays and stuff, I couldn't really tell them about my family history since I didn't know who my father was. Although the doctor said that the test should give them enough information for the medical history as well.

I knew I would have to tell Edward my past soon, but I knew I couldn't do it over the phone. I missed him and I missed his warm smile and the safety he brings with him. I never felt that in my life.

Yesterday Edward called me, letting me know that he is going to be back today and he is going to try and see me today. I was excited to see him again and glad that he feels the same, although it's a still mystery to me.

"Oh and Bella?" He asked while I chatted with him on the phone about the crazy things Serena does in the house. He was happy to know that I love kids and have many experiences with them.

"Yes?"

"I got the results from the doctor's today about your health." He said, his tone was normal. It wasn't excited or sad or angry. I could say anything and bit my lips. As far as I knew, I should be okay; I never really got that sick.

"Are you here?" He asked confused and I nodded my head.

"Bella are you nodding your head?" He asked chuckling and I blushed.

"I'm here." I said sheepishly through the phone.

"Well you're perfectly healthy, everything looks good. I know they didn't get much from your family's history but the doctor said that I shouldn't worry because they did do extra test on you to find out, and it seemed good." He said and I could hear the smile in him voice, I let out a long breath that I have been holding.

"Oh but there is one huge issue." He said and I thought my heart would pump out of my chest.

"Issue?" I squeaked.

"You're underweight, and if you're getting pregnant you need to start eating Bella. I don't want anything happening to you or our baby." He said softly and I gasped. I couldn't stop the tear that fell from my eyes down my cheeks.

He said our baby.

As if his and mine.

"Oh umm Bella, I-I need to go and there is s-something up. I will umm call you later so I can see you. Bye." He hung up before I could say anything.

I knew it was a mistake. He knew it was mistake. Why did I do this to myself, off course he didn't mean ours. It's his baby. Not mine.

I slumped inside the sofa and covered myself with blanket, cocooning myself from the outside world. I didn't want anyone to hear me, not that Rose was in the house. I swear my lip was bleeding since I have been biting it for long in order to control my sobs. I also knew it was stupid, it was clear what he wanted and what he needs to give. It was money, and that's it. Then why do I want more? Why don't I want the money but something else instead? Something that I will never get.

Just then I heard the door open and I quickly wiped away the few fallen tears. I smiled at Serena who quickly jumped up on the couch next to me, giving me a hug.

"Bella…do you have plans for today?" She asked, more like begged.

"You have a date with your husband?" I asked her rolling my eyes. Why can't these lunatics just admit that they love each other and live together happily ever after. I know they both want too, Serena wants too.

"Yes." She said.

"And I assume you want me to babysit Ree?" I questioned her and she nodded. Edward wanted to see me today, but I can't just leave Rose hanging in there, she took care of me for past week and this is the least I can do.

"Off course I will do that Rose, don't worry about it. You go have fun." I told her and she crushed me in a hug.

"Oh thank you Bella! Just make sure she sleeps by 8 and you can invite your friend if you want as well?" She suggested with a wink.

"I'll see." I told her laughing and helped her get dressed. Not that she need any help, she looked gorgeous in everything, even Serena agreed. Like Mother like daughter.

I wonder if my baby would be like me, or would it be more like Edward.

I shook myself, discarding that thought. It didn't matter, I can't get attached to my baby, it would just hurt even more when I would have to leave he or she. Not to mention Edward as well.

We heard the door ring and Serena flew to open the door and I ran after her, just to make sure it is her dad. You can't really trust people out there, and I told Rose to calm down. She looked beautiful and Emmett is going to be begging her for forgiveness like he always does, I just hope she accepts his apology this time.

"DADDY!" I heard Serena say squealing.

"Hey my little pumpkin, how are you sweetie?" Emmett booming voice rang out and Serena went ahead and told him her day, starting from the time she woke up till now. The way her face lit up and the hand gesture she did was really cute, the way Emmett looked at her with complete adoration was astounding.

"Hi Bells! I'm glad you living with my Rosie here." He said once his mind was off his daughter. He gave me his infamous bear hug and patted my hair. I pulled his hand away laughing.

"So who is this guy that wants to date my sister?" He asked with authority. I rolled my eyes at him, I loved Emmett like a brother, but he took his protectiveness to a next level. I can only imagine what would happen when Serena brings in her first boyfriend.

"I have no idea what Rose told you, but he is JUST a friend." I told him again.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." Murmured Rose as she gracefully walked into Emmett's arm and they made goo-goo eyes at each other. I was always happy for them, but now when I look at him I felt a pang of jealousy. I shook that thought away and smiled.

Soon they kissed Serena good-bye and then they are off. I was making spaghetti for myself and Serena for dinner while glancing at the phone every now and then. Nothing happened and I shrugged it off.

We had our dinner and after playing around with me, Serena was tired and I helped her take a bath and put her to sleep, not before reading her one of the classic Disney stories.

"And then…they both lived happily ever after." I said in my soft voice as I watched her eye lids droop and finally close. I smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead and walked out of her room, shutting the door lightly.

I cleaned up everything and slumped down onto the couch, gazing at the phone intensely. He said he was going to call…right? I bit my lips and waited for few minutes. I lost my patience and ran into my room or should I say Rose's office and found Edward's card under my pillow. I quickly dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

My heart was pounding in my chest while I thought about what I was going to say. It rang for a couple of times and still there was no answer. Just when I was about to hang up, someone spoke.

"Hello?" I heard a woman's voice say.

"I-I umm is there Edward, I mean can I speak with Edward?" I asked perplexed. Did I dial a wrong number?

"Oh yes Edward, well-" before she could finish her sentence I heard a breathless male voice say something. I gasped and quickly hang up while dropping the phone down to the floor. My breathing was coming up in short gasps.

I knew that voice; I knew that male's voice. How can I not? It's my favorite voice. Who was that woman? Why was Edward with her and what was he doing? I knew it was irrational of me to feel jealous, but I couldn't help it.

The sob that was stuck in my throat, came out of me and more followed, the tears were coming fast and I couldn't wipe them away. I felt drained and helpless and ran into my room, hiding inside the covers of the daybed.

I thought if I wasn't supposed to be with any one, neither would Edward. Does it only work me with? So while I'm carrying his baby, he is going to entertain himself with woman? Why does thinking about this hurt me even more?

I heard the front door open and I quickly covered myself and acted like I was asleep. I heard Rose open up my room while giggling and heard Emmett murmur something to her. She quickly shut off my door and they both walked into her bedroom. Anyone can guess what was happened, but I tried to drown out the sound. Of course my silent sobs helped.

My mind kept conjuring up images of Edward with these numerous faceless woman. I bit down on my lips, while crying silently and hoped that it would be morning already. I knew this night would be hard on me. I can only hope that Edward will call and tell me he was taking a jog and some lady had his cell phone, but no matter what, I knew it wasn't true. This isn't fairytale. My life is far from a fairytale.

My dreams of having a husband and child that included Edward as my husband and our future baby seemed like a nightmare because in my dreams, when Edward took me in his arms and kissed me, the mirror showed the truth.

It wasn't me.

* * *

***sniff***

**Yes yes yes, I know I'm being a bitch. I will take all the blame. It was going so nice and I had to ruin it, but I promise it will be better…soon. Maybe.. *cue in evil laugh*  
**

**Leave me some love and I promise to give you a whole lot back… Oo and I would love to hear your theories…haha NAME THAT QUOTE.**


	5. Five

**AN: Actually I own this! Except the Characters.**

**Thank you guys, you really make my day with your reviews and PMs. Nothing much to say, I just started a new job, with an 8-5 time, but don't you worry, I will find time to write and update. **

***starts squealing* I can't wait to see our lovely Rob tonight at MTV Awards, and hopefully a new teaser for, 'ECLIPSE'!  
**

**NOW LET'S GET READING!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I heard the screech of the curtains as they opened, letting the bright sunlight in, bathing the room in its glow. It was all wrong, I still felt consumed by the darkness.

I tried everything to keep my mind off _him_. Why is this hurting me? He isn't anything to me, but then why wouldn't my heart listen. I felt like a cheap whore, no, even worst. Once a guy looks at me and I grip on too tight, thinking that I will get my happily ever after. Which hurt more than anything else. I started foolishly thinking that he will want me once he gets to know me, fall in love, have babies and live happily ever after.

It was despicable. I fully deserved contempt.

I had to wake up and face the reality. I couldn't be upset by this, I shouldn't be. I wish I could go to someone, ask them if I was on the right track. I knew my nana would know and give me a good advice, but she was stolen away from me as well. I couldn't trouble Rosalie with my problems; I have taken enough of her generosity. Never in million years would I even think of approaching my mom. My father…only if I knew him.

There was a hope. I just needed to find my father and for that I needed money. This meant I would have to talk to Edward. I couldn't call him again, after what happened yesterday, it hurt too much to go through that again. I decided to give my luck a chance and go down to the café. With that, I quickly took a shower and dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a floral print silk cami. I brushed my hair that went down my back in waves. I put on a little concealer and eyeliner to hide my swollen and blood shot eyes along with some lip gloss.

I slipped on a pair of sandals and walked down towards the café. Just when I was about to turn onto the street, I heard my name being called. I stopped and turn around, finding no one; I shrugged walking towards the café.

I heard heavy footsteps behind me and I quickly turned around, gasping in response. There he was, heaving a little while running a hand through his hair. He had a simple button down white shirt that clung to his abs with dark blue jeans.

"Edward." I said shocked.

"Hey, how are you? I tried calling you, but the line was dead?" He asked frowning and I puckered my brow, thinking about why the phone would be dead. Suddenly, I remembered me dropping the phone after I called him. Rose left with Emmett early in the morning to see his parents, and probably didn't notice it either.

"Oh I think I forgot to put it back on the charger, sorry." I told him sheepishly. I bit my lips and stared at the ground. My heart was pounding in my chest; too many thoughts clouded my mind. The only one that rang out was to ask him who _she_ was.

"You're here?" I asked him instead.

"Yeah well this is the only way I knew to contact you; I didn't know your apartment number so I was sitting in the park over there." He gave a pointed look towards the park in front of my apartment. I nodded my head and went back to my staring at the ground.

Although I did swoon at his words, he waited for me? I wonder for how long or was he with her. I knew my jealously was irrational but I couldn't find the switch to turn it off. It was not only hurting me, but annoying me as well.

"Are you sure you're okay, is something wrong?" He asked softly, while placing his hand on my chin and pulling it up so that he could see my face. The warmth and sparks I received from him was enough for my heart to beating erratically. I gave him a small smile and he grinned back. I don't know how long we stood there in the middle of the street, until a honk broke us apart. I let out a small shriek at the huge SUV in front of us while Edward chuckled, placing his arm around my waist and walking me back towards the sidewalk.

"Can I take you to lunch?" He asked and I saw him running his hand through his hair repeatedly. Maybe it's his nervous habit? But why would he even be nervous, is he going to tell me that he changed his mind? I wasn't good enough. _She_ was better than me.

"Hey calm down, if you don't want too, that's fine. It's just…well I haven't seen you in a while and I just wanted to talk with you on when you're ready to start the process. I have you're first payment ready as well." He started rambling and I couldn't help but beam at him.

He still wants me…

"Yes!" I all but shouted and I noticed a few people giving us weird glances. I blushed red and I heard Edward laughing. I was acting as if he proposed.

"Glad I amuse you." I mumbled, but he heard me and stopped laughing, but still had this wide smile on his face.

"It's one of the things I love about you." He said tendering, bringing his hands closer towards my face, and ran the back of his hand over my cheeks, causing it to blush even more.

I snapped my eyes back to his in wonder. One of the things he loves about me? Love. Edward quickly withdrew his hands and walked us towards his car. Not saying a single word.

He quickly changed the topic into our lives during college as he drove us towards the restaurant. I told him about my mother, but not everything, just telling him that we don't speak with each other anymore and I don't regret my decision.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm sure she misses you and regrets her decision." He said optimistically. I just shrugged in response. The one thing I got from my mother was my stubbornness, and I knew she wouldn't admit her errors anytime soon.

"What about your dad?" He asked and bit my lips.

"I-I umm I don't know who he is." I told him. There it was, my pathetic life. I didn't know my past and my present was dreadful, one can only conclude what my future would be.

I felt his hands on mine, which were in my lap. I gasped and looked at him; he gave me a small smile and squeezed my hand.

"I promise you that everything will be okay, do you trust me?" He asked. I could see determination in his eyes and without blinking, I nodded my head.

"I wouldn't be doing what I'm doing if I didn't trust you, right?" I asked.

"True." He said chuckling.

Soon we were at the restaurant, and Edward opened my door like a gentlemen. I was shocked by his chivalry and smiled. He has to be perfect, doesn't he? He was my prince charming that could never be mine.

Like usual, I was completely ignored by the hostess, it even stopped bothering me at one point, but today I felt a pang of jealousy. Shouldn't she feel a little threaten by me? Apparently not. I felt myself pulled into Edward's chest and momentarily I forget where I was. His natural musky man scent left me in a daze until I felt his lips near my ear.

"Shall we, my love?" He said huskily, his breath washing over me and my body trembled in response. Then he placed a lingering burning kiss on my temple.

A noise snapped me back to earth and I noticed the hostess shooting glares at me while walking towards our table with an extra hip movement. I was floated towards our table, with Edward's guidance as he pulled my chair out for me before he sat. I heard a low hiss, as the heels of the hostess clicked away. I guess I was still in shock to say anything when Edward pulled me back by saying, "I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry I used you, I felt like a piece of meat out there…so I did the only thing that would make her back off." He explained. Then it clicked. I didn't know if I should be happy that I got such an intimate chance with him or be upset that it was all for a show.

"It's okay, you can use me whenever you like." I told him jokingly with a wink and he started laughing. I smiled at him and then I felt his hands intertwine with me, and squeeze them.

We ordered our food, had a glass of wine, and had a dessert, all the while holding hands. I wasn't sure if he realized it or not, but it felt amazing. I'm sure to an outsider; we would look like a couple. If only it were true.

Edward stayed away from the topic of my parent's, I'm sure he could see the pain in my eyes. He told me about his brother named Jasper and his wife Alice, who has two kids, a boy and a girl.

"I was with them yesterday." He told me and took a sip of his drink. "My sister in law told me you called and I was outside jogging, but before I could take your call, you hung up. I tried calling again, but like I said. It seemed like a dead line." He told me, crocking his head to the side as if in concentration.

My eyes were on the mushroom ravioli in front of me. His sister in law? She picked up the phone.

"Oh." I managed to get out.

"Bella?" He said in his smooth velvet voice, tugging my hand so that I look up to him. "I umm I I –"

"Here is your check, sir." The waiter said breaking our eye contract. I felt his hands slip away from mine. I pulled my hands back to my lap.

Once we were inside the car, I asked him what he was going to say. A lot of sentences begin with 'I', and I knew it was foolish of me to even think that he would tell me those precious three word sentence.

"You were saying…"

"Oh I umm nothing." He said scratching the back of his neck. "Oh right, umm here is your first payment." He said while opening up the front compartment and pulling out an envelope.

"Oh, thank you." I told him sincerely, but feeling a little disappointed as well. I would much rather hear what he was about to say.

"Since everything is cleared out with the doctor's, we can go whenever you're ready." He told me.

This was it. This is where my fate changes, but I knew it was right. I wanted to do it, even though our son or daughter will only have a biological father in future, I will always be his or her mother. At least in my heart, if I can't be with him or her physically. No matter what happens, I would be happy to get a chance to give Edward a child, give him the greatest gift in his life.

"I'm ready." I told him with determination.

I felt him cup my cheek with his warm large hands, and my eyes closed on their own, and I leaned into his hands. I could feel him getting closer and then press his lips on my forehead.

"Thank you." He said simply.

I couldn't help but think that there was an underline tone behind his words, he meant it for something else and not about our, I mean his baby.

"Can we do it tomorrow?" He asked a little excited.

"I will be pregnant tomorrow?" I gasped. I knew I said I was ready, but tomorrow.

"The doctor will start you on some pills as far as I know and we will have to get an appointment on the day your most fertile. Also it takes a while for your body to be pregnant, so no, you most definitely will not be pregnant tomorrow." He said and chuckled a bit.

"Off course I knew that." I told him, blushing.

"Riiightt." He dragged out his words, laughing, causing me to laugh as well. I don't remember the last time I really laughed. You know the kind where it starts from your belly to your heart and comes out of your mouth. Yup, that kind.

"Oh my god." I all but screamed.

"WHAT? What's wrong, lo…Bella?" He asked frantically.

I was about to mention him about the fact that he almost called me something, but he kept asking what happened, making me forget it and tell him the reason for my outburst.

"What does your family think?" I asked him.

"My family, about what?"

"You know, about me…carrying your baby. They will know about this at some point, right." I told him and he blushed.

"Why, am I supposed to hide from them?" I asked him, biting his lips. Was he ashamed of me? That he could have picked someone pretty and with less baggage.

"No, it's just that I told them that I met someone and I was going to ask you out today. So it will make you my girlfriend who got pregnant." He told me sheepishly. Suddenly, I had butterflies in my stomach. My heart kept fluttering at his words. I would give anything for it to be true, but if I get to be his girlfriend for a while, I will take it.

Edward stopped the car in front of my apartment and opened my door. He walked us towards my, well Rose's apartment. I felt his hands on the small of my back as he walked with me. His scent washed over me, filling me in with that sweet aroma.

"Okay."

"Okay? Just like that?" He asked shocked.

"Yes Edward, I told you I'm in this and if this is a part of it, then I will do it. But I just wanted to know why you won't tell them about _this_." I told him. I couldn't say the word surrogate, because that is not how I see in my mind.

"They would tell me to not do it and wait for someone, but I'm about to turn 30 soon and there is no one else for me except."

"Except?" I was at the edge. Why do I feel like he is hiding something from him, I would always catch him say something that would make my heart burst with happiness and then he changes it. Breaking my heart all over again.

"There isn't anyone, just the kid you will give me." He told me giving me a strained smile and I could tell he was lying. He wouldn't look my way either. We were at my door by now.

Was there someone else? Did she not want to be with Edward? Who can not want him? I need to calm down and not break down in front of him. He would run a million miles away from me if he knew that I had fallen unconditionally and irrevocable in love with him.

* * *

**Yup, she has fallen, in love that is…now I like to keep you guys in dark concerning Edward's feeling, but I do give hints here and there. **

**Also I know it seems like it's going slow and the prologue is miles away, but trust me, this beginning is kinda important. Once she does get pregnant, it will move much faster! Also there will be sexual frustration between Edward and Bella which is gonna be fun to read.**

**Leave me some love and I promise to update much faster!**


	6. Six

**AN: Actually I own this! Except the Characters.**

**I know I know, it's been a while and I apologize for it. I guess it took me more time to get used to my new job than I thought. **

**Umm I received a review stating that I'm going way too fast with this story and it's not realistic…I'm not sure what you guys think but I liked the way it's going. I didn't want to make this story boring by keeping it all legal and adding bunch of things no one cares about. Edward and Bella's situation is WAY different than anyone's situation with surrogacy and that is why it's a fiction.**

**As we know Bella is already in love with Edward and it seems like Edward has feelings for her as well, and obviously he can't keep his hands to himself. I know people don't like to be in the dark, but you will get your answers! I just wanted to clear that up since the person was anonymous and I couldn't reply.**

**Although I would like to thank my other sweet anonymous people and all of you guys, you guys keep me going!**

**Enough of this, I'll let you go read.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"Bella…BELLA?" I jolted at the sudden noise and I felt someone grip my arms and pull be back on the chair. Then a warm hand cupped my cheeks, and from the spark I felt at the touch, it informed me whose hand is was. His thumb caressed my check in a soothing pattern instantaneously comforting me.

"I was asking if you're nervous, but after your reaction, I don't think I need to." He told me, looking a bit amused.

"Hospitals make me nervous." I told him and sighed, leaning into his palm.

"I'm here. You don't need to be nervous." He said reassuring me, and I smiled up at him. His eyes were soft and caring, but there was another emotion that I couldn't exactly pin point.

"Isabella Swan." I heard my named being called and we both stood up. I felt Edward's hand slip into mine and I glanced down at it smiling, only to look up and see him grinning crookedly at me.

"I'm here."

I blushed and nodded, as we followed the nurse into the room. I sat down gingerly on the chair, as Edward did on the one next to me. I swear he can hear my pounding heart all the way over there. My bottom lip automatically tucked under my upper teeth, as I started biting it. I heard a soft groan and I looked up to find Edward quickly grabbing a magazine.

I shrugged and started twiddling with my fingers.

"Bella." I looked up to find Edward leaning much closer towards me.

"Yeah?"

"You will be fine, my dad knows this doctor since he interned under him. You're in great hands." He said in a comforting tone.

"I didn't know you're dad's a doctor!" I accused. He sheepishly nodded.

"I promise you we will spend more time together and you will be able to write a biography on me." He said chuckling, while gazing into my eyes. I felt like drowning in those bottomless emeralds that twinkled and mesmerized me.

"Kay." I mumbled looking anywhere but his intense eyes, and stopped right over his chest. Oh god, that chest, the pale but slightly tanned tone chest.

"Isabella Swan?" I heard a male voice say and we both looked up to a man in his mid 30s. He was a good looking man, with dirty blonde hair slicked back along with blue-ish grey eyes. Then he looked at me and smiled, I felt my entire body cringe.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Dr. Hunter but you can call me James." He said and winked. Just then I heard a throat clearing and we turned towards Edward, whose face was a mask of impassiveness.

"Ah Edward, it's a surprise to see you here with this beautiful young lady." Dr. Hunter said. I noticed him give me a side smile and I blushed. I didn't usually get compliments and this was new.

"James." Edward said shaking his hand. I could see the vein on Dr. Hunter forehead about to pop. Edward released his hand smirking while James took few quick breaths. I bit my lips to keep the giggle in. But after the smirk Edward gave me and I couldn't help but giggle out.

"Haven't changed much huh? I should tell you that Victoria was very much please with me after you broke up with her back in day." Dr. James said in a conceitedly tone while giving his creepy smile again and before Edward could reply back, he started reading my chart. "You're here to start the process of artificial insemination, is that right?" He said and I was glad he was acting professional now, but I could see something amusing lurking behind his eyes.

"Yes." Edward said curtly and snort was heard. We both looked up to Dr. Hunter who eyes were furiously reading the papers. I briefly looked around his office to make sure this guy really had a degree, and he did. I wonder how. Edward was fidgeting, more like gripping and uncurling his fingers a lot which was scaring me since he was all Mr. Cool before entering the room, what happened to that?

"Alright, the tests are all good, but I will have to ask you certain questions before we proceed." He said sitting opposite of me, still giving me that eerie smile.

"I'm ready." Was that me stuttering? Nope, I'm not. I hope I'm not. Edward scooted his chair near me, and took my hand in his. I squeezed his hand as a silent thank you and he squeezed back.

"Alright well when did your last menstrual cycle end?" Dr. Hunter asked, writing something down on papers and looking back at me.

"Umm it was last month around the 20th?" I replied with a question.

"Are your menstrual cycles not regular?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Alright then you will receive an ovulation kit that will track your menstrual cycle and when you're most fertile." He said and Edward nodded. God why can't he just say PMS?

"Will you be the father Edward? Or am I providing one?" He asked Edward leering. He question made me recoiled back from him.

"I'm quite capable of it, _Doctor_." Edward sneered back. I could see him getting antsy and I quickly rubbed my thumb across his palm hoping that it would calm him down.

"It's just a part of the procedure, Edward. You will have to make an appointment with hers as well, for the collection of sperm."

So I know this is immature, but the word did make me giggle and blush. Both men bluntly ignored me as they had their staring contest. Maybe I should talk to Edward about changing our doctor. I'm sure he won't have a problem with that. I glanced at Dr. Hunter's ring finger, only to find it empty. Just great.

"Well Isabella when was the last time you had been intimate?" Dr. Hunter asked, cocking his head towards me.

"Huh."

"When was the last time you had sexual intercourse? Sex?" He asked again, raising his eyebrows.

"I umm."

"Bella?" Edward asked looking dejected and hopeful at the same time, if that makes sense.

"We need to know if you're a virgin or not…" Dr. Hunter asked looking like he was losing his patience. Aren't doctors supposed to be the most compassionate and enduring people. I really don't like him anymore.

"Do I have to be?"

"No."

"Oh umm well, I-I'm , god this is hard. I have never been intimate with anyone." I told them both, blushing furiously as I gazed at mine and Edward's hands which were intertwined together until he suddenly removed them.

"You're a virgin." I heard Edward gasp and look at me in shook. I bit my lips and nodded my head. I looked up at him and then Dr. Hunter who was looking up and down my body, smirking as he did. I shot him a glare and he shifted his eyes towards Edward.

"Well you know what this means Edward, we can't proceed." Dr. Hunter said and it looked like he was more than happy to give us this news.

"What? No, we want to get pregnant, right Edward?" I asked him in panic, begging him to understand that I wanted this. I wanted this so bad.

"Bella…you, well medically they can't do that. You can't get pregnant if you're a virgin." He told me, looking just as sad as I did. My eyes started feeling watery but I refuse to show him that I'm hurt and started taking deep breaths.

"I want to give you a baby." I mumbled softly.

"Me too…but, I really don't know what to say Bella." He told me pinching the bridge of his nose.

Oh god, he is going to go find someone else. Someone else is going to have my baby, I mean his, ours. Wait his. God why? I was so happy to give him a child, even if I won't be with him and our baby forever. I would have forever cherished the memories, but now it's all taken away from me, even before it started. Why did I have to be such a social pariah? Why couldn't I just go to a party and lose it to a frat boy or at prom like any other normal girl. Right cause neither am I normal or pretty or even attractive. I don't even have money or family for that matter.

"Isabella, if I may be so bold. I'm sure I can assist you in getting rid of your problem. I'm sure we can start the process after that." Dr. Hunter said huskily as he placed his hand on my upper thigh while giving me a wink. My entire body trembled at the sinister smile he threw at me. Tears were falling down my face and I frantically shook my head.

It happened way too faster, but I was sure that I just heard bones crushing when Edward's fist connected to Dr. Hunter's, oh forget it, James's jaws.

"The fuck?" James mumbled as blood started oozing from the cut Edward's fist left behind.

"You can't be so bold." Edward hissed at him. "Stay the hell away from her, from us. No way am I letting you come closer to her and I will be sure to report your behavior to human resources. Let's go Bella." Edward hissed at him as he offered me his hand and I quickly placed mine in his. He quickly pulled us outside the room. The nurse was looking at us in shock as she screamed for security.

"Bella, can you please go sit in the car? Can you do that for me?" Edward said placing both his hands on the side of my face. He wiped few tears and placed a sweet kiss on my forehead. I nodded and started walking towards the exit. He gave me an encouraging smile before looking away. Was that pain in his eyes?

My mind was going haywire and I quickly unlocked Edward's car with the keys he gave me and sat down in the passenger seat, locking the door. I raised my knees and rested my head on it, while wrapping my arms around it. Tears and silent sobs were coming out of me and I couldn't stop. I didn't know what to think or do. The only thing I can do is wait for Edward and hope that he still wants me.

I don't know how long I was there, but I felt myself being moved.

"Shh baby, go to sleep. I'm here." I heard a smooth velvet voice say that lured me back to sleep.

I purred as I stretched on what I should call cloud, god this bed is so soft and did I just purr? I smiled and dug inside the bed. Then my eyes snapped open and found myself in heaven. Well it was a room, a beautiful room with huge windows that covered an entire wall which opened up to beautiful scenery. I could even see the lake from here and the far off mountains.

I gasped.

How did I get here? Where am I? I had to scoot over a lot to get out this giant bed I was in. I tip toed outside, and heard banging of pots and pans downstairs. Quietly I walked towards the kitchen as I watched Edward pull his hair in frustration, and then throw the inedible contents from the stove into the sink. He then crabbed a phone and what looked like a to-go menu. I giggled causing him to look at me.

"Bella…umm you're up. How do you feel?" He asked softly and walked towards me.

"I'm good, thank you for letting me sleep. You didn't have to, you could have just woke me up." I told me as I looked at the floor and tucked my hair behind my ears.

"Nonsense, it would be a sin to wake up sleeping beauty." He said tenderly, giving me a crooked grin.

"Not if you kiss her." I replied without thinking and then blushed beet-root red. "I umm I-I t-that, wasn't." I stuttered and then I felt his hands on my hips pulling me towards him, making me gasp. He dipped low so that our noses were touching, his sweet breath washed over me, alluring me. My body shivered in anticipation and closeness between us and I rested my palms over his tone chest. I was surrounded by him and his scent, and I really felt that I was in heaven because I never felt this safe or cared before.

Edward pulled me even more closer so that now my breast touched his chest and I felt him take a deep breaths. My heart was thundering inside me and I felt his start to beat faster as well. I could feel our hearts beat in rhythm making me smile shyly as I looked up at him, my eyelashes fluttering on their own accord. I heard him groan and his green eyes had turned a shade darker. I then saw his tongue lick his lips which made me give out a soft moan. Of course Edward heard it and his grip tighten. I rose on my toes leaning towards him while he leaned a little close as well. I felt his soft full lips brush over mine and as soon as I felt those sparks, my eyes slowly shut close and his lips completely pressed against mine.

Before I could respond, a violent loud noise broke us apart. I shrieked a little at the smoke detector that starting buzzing loudly. Then I noticed something burning on the stove while the entire kitchen started fogging up in smoke.

"Fuck!" Edward shouted pulling away from me, as he quickly turned the stove off and threw the pan in the sink, running water inside it. He quickly opened the windows and the sound stopped. I cough and waved my hand in front on me, clearing up the smoke in front of me.

"God I'm so sorry, are you okay baby?" He asked while quickly running over towards me and pulled me towards his living room.

"Yeah." I said coughing. He left and came back with a water bottle and gave it to me. I quickly downed a couple of gulps, sighing.

"I'm guessing you never cook." I stated laughing. He gave out an embarrassed chuckle while shaking his head. We looked at each other, getting lost in our eyes until I looked away.

"Bella…I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." He said remorsefully, looking sadly into my eyes and I nodded at him. I knew he regretted our almost kiss, or even the kiss that last for about a second.

"It's my fault." I told him shrugging.

"No, Bella-"

"It's really okay, besides we need to talk about what happened at the doctor's today." I cut him off before he could stab my heart again while rejecting me. I swallowed my pain and gave him a small smile.

"I want to have your baby, Edward." I told him bravely.

"I do too Bella, but how can you get pregnant if you're a virgin?" He asked.

"What if I'm not…"

"But you said you are."

"I know, but what if I umm lose it?" I asked him blushing. When I glanced up at him, I found him blowing through his nose harshly in fury.

"Are you crazy? Bella please don't listen to James, he is pathetic." Edward begged me taking my hands in his.

"I'm not talking about James." I said in a small voice, hoping he would get my point.

"Then who..oh, Oh!" Edward replied surprised. His eyes brows were raised high, his eyes wide and his mouth was open in an 'O'. I waited for him to snap back but it seemed like he was lost somewhere in his thoughts.

"It's a traditional way anyways." I told him biting my lips. Hoping that it might convince him. It wasn't for the money anymore. I couldn't stop the dreams that invaded me every night, it was my one chance towards happiness. I couldn't lose it, couldn't lose us. Edward meant everything to me now. My hearts was his from day one.

"Bella…umm I'm not sure if you should. Giving me your virginity is a huge thing. It should be with someone you love and care for." Edward said taking a deep breath, looking like he is convincing himself.

"I do." I uttered.

"What?"

I blushed more; this was harder than I thought. I was so close to blurt out my feelings for him.

"I mean I do care for you, you're really close to me and I don't have a lot of friends. When I think about it, I just have you and Rose." I told him. Edward smiled and cupped my face in his hands, he leaned closer so that our foreheads where touching. My heart started beating faster again.

This was it.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to regret it Bella. I promise I will make it special for you, it will be special for me too." He asked, sounded relieved and happier.

"Let's make a baby." I told him smiling widely and he beamed back at me.

* * *

**WOOOHOOO ….now tell me, how many of you were praying for this? Now you guys know what this means right? Yup! A LEMON!Or Lemons...  
**

**Bella can jump on Edward's stick, I know I want too *giggles* **


	7. Seven

**AN: Actually I own this! Except the Characters.**

**So I knew I wouldn't be able to update tomorrow cause most of us must be out in the movie theater, waiting in line so that we can watch 'Eclipse'. And I really wanted to update! So here you go!**

**Nothing much to say, my new job has put a damper in my FF life and social life, I have asked my boss to make me part-time cause I really miss you guys and writing and I'm not able to do that as much as I want. Hopefully I can be part-time soon! **

**Thank you guys for sticking with me! Trust me when I say I want to update much much faster! **

**Alright let's get reading! :) **

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"I can't image you being such a naughty kid, I always thought you would be the perfect son." I told him giggling. Like Edward promised, we had a long conversation about everything. He was born in Chicago and has one brother named Jasper, who is married to a woman called Alice. His dad is a retired doctor here in a Seattle area, but occasionally goes to conferences to give speeches. His mother is an interior decorator who decorated this wonderful home where I'm currently sitting in. He has a couple of degrees in his hands from music composition and business, as well as an MBA. I now know that his favorite color is brown, which is weird but I shrugged it off, it's his preference.

"I never asked you this, but what do you do?" I asked him curiously.

"This is the last question Bella, I want to know more about you as well." He implored, but looked determined to get answers from me as well.

"Kay." I replied in a timid voice.

"Well it helped having two degrees because now I own two record publishing companies and also a music therapy school for kids. I'll admit, I like being around kids more than managing." He said thrilled.

"Really? That's amazing!" I told him excitedly and he nodded smiling.

"Now…your turn." He said as he placed his plate on the coffee table and turned towards me. But before I could reply, I heard the cell phone that Edward gave me ring loudly. I curiously grabbed it knowing that besides Edward, I barely had a couple of phone numbers.

"Hello?" I said hesitantly once I flipped the phone open.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I HAVE BEING GOING NUTS LOOKING FOR YOU! GOOD THING I FOUND YOUR NUMBER SCIBBERED HERE!" I heard the shrieking voice of Rosalie through the phone which made me jump and drop the phone on the sofa in between Edward and I.

Edward looked at me and mouthed, 'Do you want me to take it?' and I shook my head.

"Rosie…"

"Don't you dare call me Rosie, you're not getting out of this easily." She ranted and then I heard her stop screaming and take few breaths. I could hear the booming voice of Emmett in the background and I smiled, knowing he is probably trying to make her smile.

_Thank you Emmett._

"Rose I told you I had this meeting this morning." I told her biting my lips. Edward was eating a fortune cookie while reading the little paper inside it with great deal of concentration. I rolled my eyes at him, as if he isn't listening to what I'm saying.

"A meeting? Would this meeting happen to be with a certain vanquish guy? That last till almost night…" She trailed away.

"Umm I..we weren't-" I was stopped by her laughing and heard Emmett wolf whistling in the background.

"It's not what you think Rose! GOD I DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH HIM YET." I yelled and then quickly covered my mouth with a yelp. Edward was laughing so hard that he slipped off the sofa on to the floor.

"YET? Oh Bella, I'm so proud of you!" I heard Rose say and I blushed red.

"You're the worst best friend ever." I mumbled pouting.

Edward had the decency to stop laughing and sit back on the sofa turning towards me, he held out his hand in front of me, silently asking me to give him the phone. I handed to him and then he spoke.

"Hello Rosalie, this is Edward and I just want to let you know that Bella and I were just talking, we didn't realize that it was this late. I apologize for my irresponsibility. I'll have you know that I will drop her off at your door soon." He said in a very formal tone and I couldn't help but crack a grin.

My Hero

And yes, I did swoon.

"Umm well I'll have to ask Bella if she wants to spend the night." I heard him say uncomfortably, noticed a shade of pink taking over his cheeks and ears. I giggled; glad to know that Rose had the habit to make everyone blush.

"She wants to speak with you." Edward said handing me back the cell phone.

"Are you kicking me out again, Rose?" I asked her jokingly, but instead of hearing her laugh, I just heard a silence. "Rose?"

Edward was looking at me curiously.

"Sorry Bella, well you go have fun, no need to rush home. I just needed to make sure you're okay and also I need to talk to you privately once you get here. Alright, now take care and please have some fun!" With that she hung up on me, leaving me confused.

"That was weird." I murmured.

"I'm sorry, but she kicked you out before? I don't get it." Edward asked and my eyes went wide. Now how will I explain this to him?

"Bella?"

I sighed, I guess after everything Edward told me about himself, it's only fair that I tell him about me. It's his right to know what the future mother of his child was like or will be. What was her story? Her Past. I took few deep breaths and closed my eyes, replaying the images I have experienced over the time, the time I lived with my mother. It was more of a purgatory.

"I guess I should start from the beginning, like I said I never knew my father. But he wasn't a bad person, actually I don't even know who he is as a person, my mother kept me away from him all my life. I would never wish for anyone to have that." I told him softly looking into his eyes that showed compassion towards me. He took both my hands in his and settled them over his lap. I don't know if he knew the hidden meaning behind my words. But I never want to leave our kid, when we do have it. I wasn't sure what would happen in the future, but as long as Edward and our child is happy, I will be too.

I continued my story, told him about Renee, how neglectful she was but I still loved her because she was my mother. How my Nana took me to her home every summer. She didn't know anything about my father either since Renee never told her anything except his name. I knew she married him because of a gold wedding band I found when I was eight. Nana tried to help me find my father, but it's ridiculous that there are hundreds of Charlie or Charles Swan in America. At least I hope he is in America.

I told him about Renee's many dangerous exes and Edward quickly took me in his arms while I let out soundless sobs. I then told him about moving into my own apartment, the only good light in my life until the point where everything crashed down around me. I told him about Rosalie being my only family and savoir, until he came along.

Finally, I felt myself exhausted after telling him about me, there was a mute stillness around us, the only sounds came from my sniffling and Edward's breathing. His arms were still rubbing my back in a soothing manner. I was scared of the verdict.

"I would understand if you change your mind, about anything. I really would. I'm sorry that I come with so much baggage, it's no wonder why I don't have many friends. Who would want me? When they would only have to give and not get anything in return..."

"Bella, please don't say things like that about yourself." I heard his velvet voice speak as he gently stroked my upper arms with his hands.

"Do you really think that low of me? Bella, friends don't take anything, it's always about giving and sharing. There is no one in this world that I would want more than you, umm you to carry my child." He rephrased his sentence and smiled at me fondly. "I'm so sorry that you had to face all of that, but I promise you that I'm here for you. You will _always_ have me." He stressed.

"You're really wonderful." I told him awing at this amazing, handsome and sexy man in front of me. He chucked, and tenderly placed a lingering kiss on my forehead. My body relaxed instantly, and warmth washed over me.

"So Miss Bella Swan, although I have many more questions for you and you to me, I think we should decide if you want to stay here or not?" He asked grinning.

"I have taken too much of your hospitality, I will leave." I told him sadly while pulling my hands out of his and stood up.

"NO! Please, I would love if you can stay. I have a guest bedroom ready for you." He said quickly, standing up as well.

"Really?" I asked him brightly. He smiled nodding his head.

"Can I give you a tour?" He asked, offering me his arm like a gentlemen. I smiled and hooked my arm under his as he showed me his wonderful home. It was straight out of an Ethan Allen magazine, but even better. I was gasping and awing at every turn making Edward chuckle. Which cause me to blush.

"And here is your room." He said opening the door.

"Mine?" I squeaked.

"Umm well it's a girly guest room…You can have mine if you want." Edward said flushing and ran his hand through his hair repeatedly.

"I'm kidding." I giggled, "It's really beautiful." I murmured running my hand across the curtains and bed spread. (Pictures of the house in my profile)

"Come here, I want to show you something else." He said and took my hand in his, tingling with electricity as he rushed us outside. I was assuming it was a beautiful pool, but what I saw halted me at the spot. My eyes were probably wide as saucers and a gasp escaped my lips.

"Oh my god, it's…heaven." I breathed out.

It was a man-made Japanese style pond in his backyard. The floors were wooden but there were trees surrounding the area, with a small pond in the middle of it, with live fishes. There was an also a stone waterfall right over it. The atmosphere was serene and calm, you can't help but feel relaxed.

"I can just imagine myself doing yoga here!" I gushed.

"Ahh me too." I heard him say. When I turned towards him, he wasn't looking anywhere but me. I bit my lips and stared at the fishes instead. Heat surged through me as I fidgeted under his gaze.

"Bella-"

"Are you sleepy? I think I'm out for the day." I told him promptly and walked past him, but he caught my wrist in his hand and turned me around so that I could face him. I took a sharp intake of breath at the closeness in between us. My heart was thundering in my chest and all of a sudden, the calmness in this place was replaced by a warm heat, a very carnal heat.

My hand that was in his rested right over his chest and I felt the beats, his chest rapidly going up and down due to his breathing. Our eyes were locked and I couldn't break the contact. I felt like I had no power, I was under his spell. But from the daze lustful look on his face, it told me that he was under a spell as well.

Could he? Would he feel anything towards me? Or is this just a cause of sexual frustration he must have.

I licked my lips and moisturized them as I breathed in his delectable scent. I saw him take a gulp, bobbing his Adam's apple.

He leaned in closer and I pushed a little further away from him. It was an instinct, I had to protect myself, I couldn't lose myself in him. I knew I was already in love with him, but I can't let him control me the way he is, by just one look. It was only going to get worst once we conceive the baby.

His eyes widened a little but didn't pull away. The distance between us was a mere inch, I stepped back a little and Edward's lip pressed at the corner of my mouth. My eyes closed and I basked myself in the bliss.

"Goodnight Bella." He murmured softly and I felt his lips move. I had to bite my lips to keep the moan inside. My breathing was labored, and then I felt a gush of winds. I opened my eyes to find myself alone out here.

I was left feeling confused and rejected.

My shoulders slumped down and I dragged myself inside. I searched for Edward, but I was guessing he must have retired to his room. My minds was running wild with theories, I knew he wanted to say something to me. But I just couldn't hear him say that our almost kiss was a rejection. I would rather live in denial and think it meant something. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help but be selfish.

These are those precious moments in my life that I will cherish once I will have to leave him and our baby. I just hope I have the strength in me to do it.

* * *

**Yes I wish we can just mash them together and make them say out their feelings, but where's the fun in that? Hehe. **

**Obviously I can't just write a lemon out random, but don't you worry, it's happening and pretty soon! I have to give you guys a warm-up before. Even though some of us is already hot and bothered.**

**Oh and for the love of god Edward's peen, leave me some love. **


	8. Eight

**AN: Actually I own this! Except the Characters.**

**Firstly, Happy 4****th**** of July! I'm happy to get the long week off, which means UPDATE since you guys are so amazing! Thank you. Anyways I know you guys are dying for the lemon, trust me it's close, but I can't just let them jump each other…no matter how bad I want to. **

**Oo and I think Eclipse is my favorite Twilight Saga movie so far! Can't wait for Breaking Dawn. **

**I'll stop rambling and let you guys read! :)**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I heard the curtains being pushed making me squint my eyes at the sudden brightness. I grudgingly sat up on the bed and stretched my arms up while yawning. Just then I heard a gasp, followed by a groan and hurried footsteps. I snapped my eyes open to find Edward turned on his back, breathing heavily.

"Edward?" I asked in my groggy voice.

What was wrong with him?

I got out of the bed and noticed my lack of clothes, abruptly realizing the issue here, I felt my entire body flush red. The clothes were missing, due to the fact that I must have discarded them in the night.

"Oh my god, this is so embarrassing, I'm so sorry. I umm I didn't have anything to wear for the night and the top was uncomfortable…" I rambled and quickly wrapped myself in the bed sheet, still blushing fire engine red.

"Are you decent?" Edward asked in a strained voice. I nodded my head, but realized that he won't be able to see, I let out a small, 'yes.'

He turned around and I saw his eyes linger on my body for a while before snapping them up towards my face. I was sure my entire face must be tomato red and fidgeted.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just entered into your room like that. It was twelve and Rosalie called for you…"

"Twelve! I'm so sorry Edward, I never sleep this late." I apologized while running my hand through the haystack on my head.

"It's alright, do you need one of my shirts? The breakfast is ready and we can leave once you are?" He asked politely, maintaining a long distance in between us. I was probably disgusting him.

"Yes." I said in a small voice. He smiled nodding and left the room.

I groaned and fell back on the bed.

_Idiot_

Once I was dressed in yesterday's jean and one of Edward's old tees, which by the way smelled heavenly, I walked down towards the kitchen to see Edward putting some scrambled eggs on my plate.

"Water or Juice?"

"Juice please."

Once we were finished, we were on our way to Rose's house, none of us spoke of the events of yesterday. The kiss, no matter how long it lasted was still on my mind. How can I ever forget the best kiss of my life? It bothered me that Edward could forget about it so easily. Or I'm sure he regrets it.

I was thinking about the important thing Rose wanted to tell me, I don't even know if it's a good thing or bad thing. Soon we were at the apartment and Edward opened my door like a gentlemen.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked him.

"No it's alright, I don't want to be a bother."

"I want you to come, Rose is been asking for you, and Emmett's here too." I told him and before I could stop myself, my hand promptly found his and intertwined our fingers as I walked towards the door. The electricity that bolted throughout me, made me realize what I did but when I tried to pull my hand away, Edward had it in a tight grip.

"Edward I-"

"BELLA! Oh you must be Edward, finally I get to see you handsome." Rose said as she pulled both of us inside.

"Rose!" I hissed at her and Edward chuckled.

"BELLY!" And then I was crushed by Emmett's famous bear hug.

"Hi." I squeaked out.

"And who are you?" Emmett turned his gaze on Edward, while giving him a stare down, all the while pulling me to his side under his arms.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and I'm Bella-"

"He is her boyfriend, babe, the one Bella has been hiding for days." Rose chimed in and I glared at her, but before I could respond, Edward did.

"Yes, we just started dating but that is how I view her." Edward said while looking at me intensely. I couldn't understand the emotion in his eyes, but for some reason, it did make me blush.

"Well Edward, you seem like a decent fellow**."**

"I am." Edward replied grinning a bit cockily making me giggle. Emmett raised his eyebrows and then smiled widely. Rose and I both let out a sigh.

"Call me Emmett, I'm not blood related to Bella, but I sure as hell am her brother so if you hurt her in any way. You will have to answer me." Emmett said in a very serious threatening tone that I never heard him speak in.

"Of course." Edward promised.

But how can he? I know that my heart is going to break eventually, but I can't have Emmett hurt Edward in anyway. It wasn't Edward's fault that I stupidly fell in love with him. We haven't even came close to reaching third or even second base and we still have to talk about when we will do it. Just thinking about it gives me the butterflies and being with Edward in that way, well I just hope I don't faint once I see him without clothes.

_Oohh Edward… In all his naked glory._

"Well you guys can get to know each other, I'm just going to borrow Bella for a while." Rose said and pulled me to her room.

"So…I see something going on between you guys, have you done it?" Rose asked bouncing in her seat.

"No." I blushed but pouted. The anticipation was killing me as well.

"Oh it's okay, I'm sure it won't be long, with the way he looks at you." She said winking and I just rolled my eyes. As if.

"So what's the important thing?" I asked and Rose sat up straight, looking a bit nervous.

"Well Emmett and I are back to what we were when we got married, actually much better…"

"Oh that's great Rose, I'm so happy for both of you and I was hoping for this for a while. You both are so in love and you deserve it! I meant Ree must be bouncing off the walls with excitement."

"I know Bella, which means Emmett wants me back home." She finished her sentence looking down. I was confused for a while until I got where she was going with this.

"According to the rules, I will have to get a landlord and since you don't want to be one…"

"Oh, it's okay Rose. I have some money now so you don't have to worry." I told her.

In truth, I haven't even touched the money Edward gave me; luckily I didn't need it until now. I knew I needed the money to look for my dad but I couldn't use his money. I couldn't even accept his money in the first place, but I took it because what else would I say? It just didn't fit right with me.

Why would I need money to do something that can't have a price tag? Our baby, or should I say Edward's baby is priceless to me. I would give anything for he or she.

How can I take money to give birth to someone priceless with someone I love?

"How can I not worry? Bella, you're my sister and of course I worry. I'm not leaving until I know you're okay." She said.

"Rose, you can't stop your life for me."

"THE HELL I CAN'T! You're my family." She said standing up.

"Whoa there, is everything okay?" Emmett came and took Rose in his arms. Edward stood near the door until he saw my face and pulled me in his arms. I melted and just let him hold me for a while.

"Rosie Bella is a big girl, she can find a place to live and plus she knows we are here for her. I'm her brother and I'm taking her with us until she can find a place." I heard Emmett say.

"I can't do that Emmett, I will be fine. You both need to stop caring for me and live the life you should have been 6 months ago. Sometimes I feel it's my fault you guys didn't get back together sooner." I told them sniffling, a few tears slipping out.

"You're crazy to think that Bella." Rose said shaking her head.

"Man, what will we do without you Bella." Emmett said chuckling.

"Bella, don't you remember the conversation we had before. I want you to live with me." I heard the smooth velvet voice say, and three heads turned towards him.

Edward took both my hands in his and making me look up at him.

"What?"

"It was going to happen sooner or later, I want you to live with me when…" He trailed away and I remembered what he said. I knew Edward wanted me to live with him once I get pregnant so that he can experience everything concerning the baby with me.

"We will just be out."Emmett said pulling Rose away who was shooting me looks and pointing at Edward. I knew she wanted me to take up the offer, but I have taken enough of Edward's generosity.

"Edward, I umm I don't know." I told him honestly.

"Bella please, I want you to live with me. This way we can get to know each other much better, you know, before we." He said and awkwardly shifted. I bit my lips and my face flushed. I knew he was right, we needed to be much more comfortable since this was going to happen more naturally.

"You're sure it won't be a problem?" I asked softly. He grinned tucking a piece of hair behind my ears.

"Quite the opposite, I think my house needs a woman's touch." He said smirking. "It's going to be your home too and I want you to be comfortable and I was going to ask you anyways."

"Really?" I perked up at that. He beamed nodding his head.

"Okay."

"Okay!" He laughed and picked me up, while twirling me around. Rose and Emmett barged in at my shrieks and then laughed at the scene.

"I take if that you're moving in with Edward?" Rose asked smiling at both of us. I was sure we looked like a couple right now. If she only knew, but I was going to keep it to myself.

"YES!" Edward said cheerfully, making me giggle.

"That's all?" Edward asked once I was done organizing the clothes I had, thanks to Rose who let me take them all with me. I barely had anything and it only took Edward and I, an hour and half to get me moved in.

"Yes." I replied in a timid voice.

"Well I will just have to fix that." With that Edward pulled out a black card and handed it to me. I curiously looked at it and then gasped. There was a black Amex card with MY name on it.

"Oh my god, no, this is, no no."

"Bella if you don't use it, then I will use it and just to inform you, I like to buy A LOT." He chuckled at my expression and I quickly grabbed the card and put it in my wallet.

"What will I do with it?" I asked him.

"You're a girl Bella, don't you like to shop?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Not even books?" He asked and I perked up at that, making him chuckle again.

"I was meaning to ask you this sooner but I sort of forgot in between moving. But my parents are hosting a party soon and they know about you. That you and are dating, also that you moved in with me. I told them that I will bring you at the party so that you can meet my family. But I wanted to ask you first, if you don't want to, then it's fine. I will come up with an excuse." Edward rambled until I placed my hand over his mouth.

"Firstly I would love to meet your family, and I'm glad you asked. I know our situation is different but I do care for you." _Well not just care, I love you but I can't say that or else you will run screaming_.

"I care for you too and my family will love you. Alice is begging me to take you on a double date with her and Jasper as well." He told me softly. I nodded my head at him, but his eyes were locked with mine, holding me captive rendering me speechless.

"So well I will be at work tomorrow from 9 to 5, but sometimes I'm home early. The maid comes in the afternoon every other day, she won't be here tomorrow. Bella, this is your home now and I want you to be comfortable, okay?" He asked and I smiled.

"Thank you so much Edward, you're really wonderful to me." I told him.

"So are you." He murmured softly, I didn't know if he realized but slowly both of us were leaning closer towards each other. Everything else creased away until it was just me and him. I could feel his breath washing over me and my heart rate picked up. At a snail's pace, I felt his hands rest on my waist pulling me closer towards him.

I was dying to run my hands through his hair and crush my lips to his, but I knew I couldn't. I don't even know what was happening now but whatever it is, I will have to let him take the first step. I couldn't risk my heart getting broken on my account.

"Bella." He whispered with that lusty under tone voice of his and I was putty in his hands. My eyes flutter close as my hands rested on his shoulders, and then at the nape of his neck.

Just when his lips brushed across mine, I heard the door bell ring. There was a mutual groan of disapproval from both of us. I quickly pulled away from him and walked down to open the front door. I had to hold on to the railing in order to stay up or else I would have collapsed.

I smiled, briefly touching my lips thinking that it was Edward's lips, just few seconds ago.

I knew it was time we have this talk, I wasn't sure about his feelings. It could also be male hormones and I wasn't sure how that would affect me. No matter what, I will have to get pregnant, and through natural way. Maybe flirting around might help, but what will that do to my heart? Can I take it? Will I be able to leave all of this once our baby is born. I need to stop thinking as ours, it's his baby. Although my heart was stuck thinking it's mine.

I heard the door bell ring again.

_God someone is impatient._

I quickly thru the door open, putting on a smile which soon vanished at the person standing at the door. I knew that perfect blonde hair and designer clothes anywhere.

"Tanya?" I gasped.

"You! What the hell are you doing in my man's house?" She screeched.

Just then my whole world collapsed. Her man? I thought Edward lost all his connection with her. Was he still seeing her?

* * *

***GASPS***

**Whore in the his house, uh oh. **


	9. Nine

**AN: Actually I own this! Except the Characters.**

**Hmm so my reviews are decreasing in numbers which is making me think that people don't like it? I'm not sure. **

**I'm sorry that the lemon is taking forever to come but trust me, it's REALLY CLOSE! Also thank you all, every single review makes me motivate and I don't care if I'm tired when I get home, you guys make me write!**

**Hmm let's see if the trash is taken out or not.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"EDDIE!" I heard Tanya say flauntingly as she pushed past me and hugged Edward. My insides started to twist up in an uncomfortable way, but that was nothing compared to how my heart felt**.**

I knew I wasn't needed here and quickly turned around to climb up the stairs.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call me, halting me at the spot just in time to turn around and see him push a confused Tanya away.

"May I ask what you're doing here in our house?" Edward asked as he walked towards me, pulling me to him until he could wrap his arms around me. I saw Tanya's eyes go wide as they darted from his face to his hands on my waist and then back up.

"Our? Edward, what's going on baby?" She said laughing halfheartedly and placed her hand over his chest. I felt Edward push it away as if it had burned him.

"I don't know what's going on with you Tanya, but last time I checked, I was never with you or ever will be. Please don't disrespect me or Bella in OUR home. If you could please leave, that would great." Edward told her in a cold voice.

"Eddie, please don't tell me you're with _her_. When you can have me." She jeered at me, walking closer towards Edward who took two steps back, taking me back with him as well.

Just like that, all I could see was red, if Edward didn't have a strong hold on me, I would have ripped that bitch apart.

"Listen up whore, do you hear yourself? Or him for that matter, I very much appreciate if you didn't speak that way about me while I'm standing right here. I'm trying to be civil with you since you're a friend of Edward's family, but I don't think I can stand your bitchy attitude anymore. So please, take your claws off MY MAN and don't let the door hit you on your ass." With that I marched towards the door and opened it.

I think it was about time I don't let people like her walk all over me, and as long as I have Edward by my side, I can definitely take charge.

Tanya stood there with her jaw hanging down.

Edward was grinning like a fool and tried to unsuccessful hide his laughter.

"Fine I will leave for now, but you know where to find me Eddie." With that, she immaturely stomped her way out and I couldn't hold back my next sentence.

"I WOULDN'T HOLD MY BREATH IF I WERE YOU!" And slammed the door shut with my back against it. My body was shaking with anger in order not to slap or at least punch her. Maybe I should have?

Then I was picked up and taken in the arms of the most handsome man as he walked towards my room. All the adrenaline pumping in my veins was gone leaving me exhausted and for once, I decided to stop thinking and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He carefully placed me on the bed, pushing away the hair from my face and cupped it.

"I'm so proud of you and thank you for that, I always wished I could say that but my mother taught me to be a gentleman. Just thank you baby." He said and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead. Although I wished it was somewhere else.

Wait…did he just call me baby? I looked at him and he didn't seem to realize what he said.

"You're welcome but I have been dying to do that ever since she spilled my cappuccino." I told him honestly giggling while he chuckled. Suddenly our laughs were over, and the atmosphere changed. The only sounds were our heavy breathing.

My hands found their way into his bronze locks as I ran my fingers through them. I have no idea how I got this confidence, maybe it was telling Tanya off that gave me this boost. His eyes never broke their contact with mine and he ran the back of his palm gently across my cheek. His other hand removed a piece of hair from my face as he leaned a little closer.

I noticed his eyes flicker to my lips and I did the same with his. They were just begging me to take them. His forehead was touching mine and our nose brushed along each other. I breathed in deeply, engulfing myself in his unique musky man smell.

I ran my hands from his hair down his back which contracted at my every move. Slowly he inched his way closer so that our lips were touching.

My patience was lost and all my safety measures to keep my heart safe was thrown out the window when I found myself in this intimate position with him. It was inevitable and I couldn't ignore my heart or my brain anymore. I want him and from his eyes that showed lust, he wanted it too. I was sure my feelings ran much deeper than his, but he had to have felt something.

I didn't think about anything else when I pulled his face with my hands and crushed my lips with his in a fiery kiss.

I didn't think about that maybe it was his kind of warm-up. You know before the big day…the day we make our baby, or maybe the day I no longer will be a virgin. He did say we need to get closer intimately…

But I didn't think about anything but his full amazing lips that were lighting passionate fire inside my entire body. I was in heaven.

I did kiss a couple of guys in my life, but kissing Edward was something I have never experienced. It wasn't just the physical need to be close but an emotional one. At least for me, it was. I felt him part my knees as he laid down between them and wrapped his arms around me.

I pulled away a little as he kissed the corner of my mouth and then started kissing me again, taking my bottom lip in between his. I opened my mouth and licked his bottom lip. He groaned and opened his mouth as our tongues danced along each other. I didn't even realize when Edward rolled over so that I was on top. I tugged his hair a little as I kissed him more deeply, earning a sexy moan out of him.

"Bella…"

"Yeah." I breathed out.

All the thoughts rushed back to me, bringing me back to present. I wasn't the confident Bella anymore, but the one who heart just might break.

"That was amazing, I don't think I ever felt this way before." He murmured as he kissed down my neck.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out, well except moans of pleasure when Edward placed his lips back on me, effectively making me lose my thoughts as we went back to our heavy making out. His hands finally reached my boobs and squeezed them a little making me moan.

"Edward." I murmured but he was too busy placing open mouthed kisses along my face and neck and the valley in between my breasts.

_Oh god..that mouth of his is going to kill me one day._

Not that I would mind dying this way.

"Ed..ahhard."

He chuckled and then stopped his ministration and looked at me tenderly.

"I umm I'm nervous about doing it." I blurted out while he looked at me with this frowned eyebrows.

"Doing what…oh. I wasn't planning on it today." He replied.

"Oh." I said sadly.

"What are you doing on Saturday?" He asked, tugging a piece of hair behind my ears as I sat here on top of him, straggling him.

"You're asking me? Edward I don't have a job, of course I'm free." I told him smiling.

"Well just making sure, would you umm want to spend it with me?" He asked blushing a little. I nodded my head but titled my head to the side. Wasn't I going to spend all my days with him anyways.

"What I meant was umm is that day okay, you know, to do it?" He asked again looking anywhere but me.

I realized what he meant and blushed, but nodded my head.

"I promise I will take good care of you and it will be special." He spoke tenderly, looking into my eyes.

"I know you will." I said and laid down on top of him, until he shifted me so that I was in his arms, with my arm across his chest.

None of us spoke a word after that, but we both knew that the other one was awake. I was dealing with my feelings and how I should not let him know. But this is a really weird situation we have on our hands. Probably different than other surrogacy, way different.

* * *

**Like it? I didn't want Bella to be that poor little girl anymore. Also I know the chapter was short, I'm so sorry about that. I promise the next chapter is pretty long and Alice is going to be in it. Also a lemon may or may not be there, my lips are sealed!**

**Oh but I will give people sneak peeks for the next chapter if you review, since I already have more than half chapter written.**


	10. Ten

**AN: Actually I own this! Except the Characters.**

**Due to the amazing response I have received, I couldn't keep you guys waiting long. ****And to all who've reviewed, I adore you all, it brightens my day to see them in my inbox.**

**Okay so I feel the need to mention this, because maybe it's turning off people when they think about the prologue. This story is going to be HAPPILY EVER AFTER. *Claps* I know, I'm nice Haha, BUT you still won't know what happens until we get there…anyways on to reading. **

* * *

BPOV

I nervously ran my hand through my curls again, trying to make it perfect. Even though Rose said it was perfect, being all messy. I didn't get it until she pointed out how hot Edward looks with his disheveled hair.

I had a blood red strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline on, along with some simple earrings and bracelet and low heeled sandals. (Picture in my profile)

"I mean would she prefer if I bring her some chocolates? A gift? A book? Oh my god, does she even read? What about your brother!" I shrieked walking out of the bathroom and running into a hard body, which smelled really good by the way. Edward let out an, 'Oomph' and grabbed me so that I don't fall. Which was likely due to my state of mind and natural clumsiness.

"Bella, she will….wow _love you_." Edward stuttered out while his eyes traveled from bottom to top, reaching my eyes. "So will my brother." He added, clearing his throat. My eyes finally left his memorizing ones and I almost drooled at his casual black coat with a tee inside and jeans.

"Okay." I said taking a deep breath. "Let's go before I lose my cool!" I murmured while grabbing my clutch and Edward's hand and rushed us outside the house.

"Did you just say cool?" Edward asked laughing as he locked the door.

"Come on, we don't wanna be late." I told him, effecting changing the topic before he starts laughing at something else I said.

"Don't think I didn't notice you changing the subject." He said smiling and placed a tender kiss on my forehead while opening the door of the car. I thanked him and kissed his cheek as he got in and started the car.

"It's so weird how you're acting like Alice, without even meeting her yet." Edward said baffled as he turned on calming classical music. This was our play list while we go to the doctor, because every time I do go to the doctors, I'm all nerves and this music seems to calm me down.

"How am I acting like her?" I asked while I started twirling the temperature cause none of it felt comfortable.

"You have been bouncing all over the place today, and why did you need to make me vacuum our house when they aren't even coming home?" He asked. Of course when he said 'our house' my heart skipped a beat and I pinched myself, just to make sure that this was real.

"Cause I said so." I replied automatically. He chuckled and shook his head.

You really get to know a person better once you start living with them, and it was true with Edward as well. The only bad thing was that, I fell even more in love with him afterward.

"And I didn't make you."

"Well I can't have you do it."

I rolled my eyes at him. It wasn't even that I was pregnant yet but obviously it doesn't matter to him and I was fine with it. Less work out for me and more hot sweaty half naked Edward for me to drool on.

"We're here." He said as he parked the car. My nerves were back and my palm felt clammy. Edward's arm easily wrapped around my tiny waist as we walked inside a chic swanky restaurant.

"Cullen." Edward told the host.

"Yes, the other party is here as well, please follow me Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." The host said as he walked towards the table near the window. I was about to mention that we were the other unmarried Cullen party, but Edward cut me off.

"There they are, watch out for the pixie." He said inaudibly in my ears and nodded towards the cute couple at our table.

"Jasper." Edward called out as he gave his brother a man-hug. Jasper was as tall as Edward, a little thinner maybe and with blonde hair. His eyes were sea blue, but I could see the resemblance in their jaws. Then next to him was a beautiful petite lady. She had short black hair which was stylishly curled and a poofy white mini dress that made her look like a fairy.

"Bella, meet my brother Jasper and that's his wife Ali-" Edward was cut mid sentence by Alice's squealing.

"Bella! Oh my god you're so pretty and we are soo going to be best friends." She said giving me a tight hug.

"Alice." Edward finished his sentence chuckling.

"It's great to meet you both, I'm sure we will be friends Alice." I said smiling at the couple. It was weird how I wasn't my shy self. I wonder if it was due to Edward or did I really changed after meeting him? Maybe it's his family.

"Best friends Bella." She said winking and I giggled.

"Let's sit, you want window seat darlin'?" Jasper asked his wife who poked her tongue out but slid in near the window.

"Jasper went to university in Texas and picked up on the accent." Edward informed and I smiled nodding.

"Oh I love your outfit Bella, where did you get it?" Alice asked.

"Thank you, umm I don't know actually, my sister, well she isn't really my sister, but yes, Rose got it for me." I told her.

"We three should go shopping sometime." Alice mentioned, smiling broadly and both Edward and Jasper groaned.

"I would love that." I told her, even though I wasn't a huge shopping fan because A, I didn't have or had money and B, I never really knew what to get, I wanted Alice to like me and this was a good bonding experience for us.

"Good evening, my name is Brent and I will be your waiter today, can I get you any drinks?" A young man with shaggy blonde hair asked us. But his eyes were glued to me or maybe my chest. I shifted a little closer towards Edward whose arm instantly wrapped around my shoulder, pulling me close.

"What would like babe?" Edward asked leaning awfully close to me, so much that if I leaned a little, our lips would brush against each other. Not that I would mind.

"Umm…" Suddenly the spotlight was on me and I couldn't help but blush. Jasper was shaking a little with laughter while Alice elbowed him.

"You should get the Pomegranate Martini here, it's pretty good. That's what I'm getting." Alice said in her chirpy voice.

"I'll have that then." I told the waiter who nodded eagerly and took everyone else's order. Edward barked his which made Jasper snort and made the waiter fumble a little. I mumbled a, 'thank you' to Alice who nodded back smiling. I had to say, maybe it was a little funny.

The conversation flew easily after that and our waiter changed right after Edward came back from his 'bathroom' trip. Now it was an old sweet lady. Alice was right, I could see us being best friends in future because I have never bonded with anyone this fast, besides Rose that is.

That just made me sad about what would happen once the baby is born? Would Alice still want to be my friend? Would she hate me?

"I can't believe you have two kids!" I told her astonished. Alice smiled proudly as she pulled out a tiny picture from her wallet, and thrust it in my hands. There in front of me were two adorable two years old twins. A boy and a girl with Jasper's blonde hair. The girl looked more like Alice, the tiny pixie look while the boy was thin and lean like Jasper.

"God they are so cute, Edward told me their names once, Corey and Coroline right?" I asked her.

"Yup my pride and joy." Jasper told me beaming, kissing his wife.

I know understand how Edward felt and why he would want a baby. Their life is absolutely perfect and any one would envy it.

"Alright we need a picture, Edward's first double date with us and hopefully many more to come, with Bella of course." Alice said removing a camera from her purse.

"First?"

I noticed Edward blush and Alice laugh.

"Well it wasn't like he never had a long term relationship, and from whatever he had, Alice seems to hate them and refuse to even sit for a dinner." Jasper said laughing and Alice nodded, smiling with a knowing grin.

"Wow that's hard to believe." I murmured.

"Don't be." Edward said softly in my ears and I looked up to him, making our nose brush against each other due to our close proximity. Just then I heard a click and flash.

"Alice…" Edward said groaning.

"What? You guys were so cute and natural pictures are the best!" She said and then made us pose for a couple more shots; our waiter even took pictures with all four of us in it.

"So I have programmed my number, as well as Jazz's in your cell. You better call me missy or I'm knocking right on your door!" Alice threatened and I nodded laughing.

"She is serious baby, Alice please just don't knock in the morning, Bella isn't the most pleasant person that early." Edward teased and I slapped his upper arm.

"I APPROVE!" Alice said while hugging me once more.

"They don't need it honey. They are perfect for each other." Jasper said winking towards us, while I blushed and Edward laughed. He then pulled his excited wife towards their car and waved us goodbye.

"They are great, you were right, I shouldn't have worried so much, Alice is great and I made a new friend. Best friend!" I started gushing as soon as Edward drove us back home.

"Who wouldn't love you?" I heard him say quietly.

"What?" I asked him.

"hmm? I didn't say anything." Edward said and ran his hand through his hair continually. Before I could ask him something he stopped at a remote place and got out of the car.

"Edward? Where are we?" I asked him as he opened my door.

"Shh…come here." He said as took my hand in his and turned me around. As soon as we reached the clearing, I gasped.

"Oh my god, this is…how?" I asked him, speechless. From the spot I was standing, I could see the entire city gleaming and twinkling under the stars. It was beautiful.

"I came across this place once, it seems to be at the edge of the city and on top of a hill." Edward said.

"It's beautiful and so peaceful, but yet it's so full of life." I murmured. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and laid his head on my shoulder, placing a soft kiss on my neck and my eyes fluttered close. My body felt like a live wire with his touch. It wasn't something I can put down to words. How can I describe love perfectly? It was impossible since it could only be felt.

"It's nothing compared to your beauty." He said with such emotions that it brought tears to my eyes. "Edward…" I said turning around in his arms, but just when I did that, he crashed his lips to mine. My hands wrapped themselves around his neck pulling him closer. Our tongues meet at the middle and tangled along each other. I felt his warm hand cup my face and then weave around my hair, completely cradling me. I pulled away to take a breath but Edward didn't stop and placed million other kisses all over my face and neck, as he dipped me a little.

I fisted my hand on his shirt, pulling him closer and pressed my lips over his, I need him like I need air. I couldn't stop myself and from his actions, I don't think he could as well. He lifted me up by placing his hands on my ass, as I wrapped my ankles around his waist.

Our tongues fought for dominance until we both slowed down and pulled away, breathing heavily, but that didn't stop Edward as his lips moved south towards my collar and gazed breast.

"Take me home…I'm ready." I whispered softly and his head snapped up to me.

"Are you sure?" He asked, shifting me a little and pulling me nearer. I was getting worried about his back since he has been holding me up for a while, but Edward didn't seem to mind or let me move an inch away. His eyes held many emotions, I didn't want to fool myself and think it was love, although it sure felt like it. I pecked his lips softly, resting my forehead against his and nodded my head.

No words were spoken as Edward carried me back to the car and drove at top speed towards our home, all the while kissing my wrist repeatedly.

I was his since the moment I met him, it was only natural for me to give him the only thing I had left. My soul, my mind and now lastly, my body.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN DUN**

**Yes, I know I am a cockblocker. I plead guilty! Please don't throw tomatoes at me, patience is virtue? Or not. Review for sneak peeks and who knows I might even update later today depending on the response I get.  
**


	11. Eleven

**AN: Actually I own this! Except the Characters.**

**Firstly you guys are absolutely amazing with your reviews! I hope you all received your sneak peek, if I did miss someone, I'm so sorry about that.  
**

**So I know I said I MIGHT update yesterday and that was my plan, but I stupidly tried to grab something from the top cabinet which led me to fall (I was trying to save those damn chinaware) Any who I got an ugly sea horse shape bruise on my thigh, which makes me a whiny bitch all day…so I'm super sorry for not updating. I just wanted to be fully alert and not on drugs (ibuprofen) while I do update cause I tend to sound even more stupid than normal. **

**Sorry for the rant. Not that many of you care about my life, no offense taken, I will just let you read what these two horny people are up to. *winks* **

* * *

BPOV

"Stay here baby." Edward said once we pulled away from another hot kiss after we stumbled inside the house. I would like to blame this on the Martini, but it's what Edward does to me on daily basis, and today, none of us can hold it back anymore.

I quickly slipped off my heels and placed the clutch on the table near the entrance and ran my hand through my hair. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and gasped. I looked happy and somehow that just brightened up my face. I wasn't that bad looking. My eyes sparkled in a way I never knew they could. Of course the red swollen lips and messy hair just added to the appeal, I couldn't help but giggle.

"Bella." I heard him breathe my name making me jump.

"Oh god you scared me!" I whisper yelled.

"Sorry…but come on." He said chuckling and then swiftly picked me up bridal-style and walked towards his room.

"Don't complain to me when your back starts hurting!" I told him and he shook his head, giving me chaste kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head over his chest. For once, I allowed myself to stop thinking, and just follow my heart.

Maybe the Martini didn't make me loose all my inhibition, but definitely gave me some confidence boost**.**

"Oh my…when did you? Edward…this is…" My mouth opened and then closed at the sight in front of me. I have seen Edward's room before, but today it was completely changed. There weren't rose petals like in a cheesy movie, but there was a silky black bedsheets, with fluffy pillows and scented candle lights everywhere.

"I said I was going to make it special. I debated on booking a nice hotel room, but I think you would like to be somewhere familiar." He said a little nervously.

"You're amazing and that's all I need. I trust you, it wouldn't matter if we were in the back of your car or some barn. Although that would be hot…" I murmured and Edward started laughing.

"But I love this the best!" I said and crushed my lips to his. I felt myself being laid on something soft, probably the bed, and then Edward hovered over me, kissing me with all his might. I grab hold of his hair and pulled him closer as he did the same for me and rolled us over, so that I was on top of him. Edward then sat up on the bed with me still straddling him as our tongues fought for dominance.

I could hear soft music playing somewhere and cool breeze filling in the room through the open window, but my entire body was in flames- the good kind. Edward's hand played with the zipper of my dress for a while until he slowly dragged it down and my dress gathered around my waist, exposing my strapless red bra to him.

"So beautiful." He murmured as he started placing open mouthed kiss along my neck, and then down my cleavage.

I could help but moan and started to push his coat off and then quickly pulled his tee off as well. My hands ran across his smooth toned shoulders and chest, reaching his abs and lightly scratching them.

"God…Bella." He murmured and pulled my face towards him by my neck. I cupped his face with my hands, running one of my hand over his five O' clock shadow. Our lips met again, and he entered his tongue inside my mouth, exploring it while I did the same to him.

My hands then found their way towards his belt buckled and swiftly discarded them and then started to unbutton his pants.

He pulled away from our kiss and ran his thumb over my lips, I could help but kiss it.

I felt myself being turned around and laid on bed as Edward pulled the dress down and threw it. He stood up and removed his pants as well.

Suddenly everything caught up with me while both Edward and I lay half naked on his bed. I could feel the panic coming up. What if Edward didn't like having sex with me? What if I don't get pregnant? Will I get another chance? Is this all worth it in the end? Worth the pain that I will have to suffer.

"Bella? Hey…are you okay?" I was shaken a little bringing me back to where we were. Edward had wrapped up a blanket around me and had his arms around me as well.

"What?" I murmured.

"You started panicking and had goose bumps all over you. Bella, if you're not comfortable then maybe we won't do this. I will find a way, another way." He told me.

Another way? Does he mean another girl?

"No…I just, I want this. I just got a little scared. What if you don't like it?" I asked him in a small voice.

"Bella it's impossible for me to not like it." He told me chuckling.

"Why?"

"It's with you and I'm a guy, we love sex." He told me. "Besides, who knows we might even make a baby." He added softly.

"What if we don't?" I asked him, biting my lips.

"Well then we can try again, and again and again."

"Okay I get it, you're a guy." I told him giggling as I pulled the blanket away from me. It was getting hot in here, pun intended.

"I'm sure you won't have any doubts after tonight." Edward told me smirking and I blushed.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? Bella I am…"

"What Edward?" I asked trying to unlock the emotions that his eyes were playing.

"I know we have a very different situation in our hands, but I can't help be drawn to you." He said.

"I feel the same way." I told him and kissed him softly. It was enough for now. I knew it was impossible for someone like Edward to even like me, but at least he didn't find me revolting.

Soon our kisses turned more passionately as Edward unclasped the bra. He pulled away again, making me whimper but it was soon forgotten as his lips continued to leave tender hot molten kisses in its wake. He palmed my breast as he tweaked my protruding nipple with his fingers while his lips were sucking and nipping the other nipple. God I was going to combust right here on these pillows, "Edward, please." I begged.

He pulled back, panting, matching my own state of disarray.

He knelt up in between my legs. His fingers grasped each side of my panties as he slid them slowly down my legs, slipping my leg out, one at a time and placing kisses on my ankle. I would have thought that he will stop kissing my ankle but then he started moving towards my knees, them my upper thigh and then I felt his hot breath over my clit.

I had a tight grip on the sheets because this was all new to me, but felt absolutely wonderful. He was playing my body like a piano and the most glorious symphonies were being made.

I felt him loosen my grip on the sheets and then intertwined them with his; I looked down at him in between my knees and blushed. He smiled his beautiful crooked grin and then kissed me right over my sensitive core.

"Oh god." I moaned out loud as Edward started to suck and lick me. My hands left his as I tugged his hair, my back was arching off the bed with every jolt of pleasure I felt. I could feel something beginning inside me, ready to burst. Then I felt him slip a finger inside me, it was uncomfortable at first, but just a second later, it felt wonderful.

"Okay baby?" Edward asked.

"More than okay." I replied through my moans, making him chuckle. He continued thrusting his finger and sucking me. Then he inserted another finger and then another, after that I couldn't hold it in anymore and I screamed his name as I felt myself falling over the edge of ecstasy.

I looked up at Edward who was beaming at me, I couldn't help but smile back. This man was absolutely breathtaking. Edward then pulled down his silk boxers, revealing his glorious manhood. And a big one at that.

I was tied between feeling scared that it would fit inside me and thinking about the pleasure it's going to bring me as well.

Edward didn't wait for me to get nervous on him again, I guess he really knew me well and started kissing me, making me lose my thoughts. I felt his cock brush against my clit, making us both moan.

"I'm ready." I murmured to him in-between our kisses. "Just do it quickly!" I reminded him and he nodded, leaning down to capture my lips with his. Suddenly I felt him push inside me little by little, until he reached my barrier. I shut my eyes and kissed him harder. Edward thrusted inside me completely, buried till the hilt, making me gasp in pain.

"It's alright baby, it's done. I'm here." Edward cooed to me while he wiped my tears away.

Once I got used to the pain, I shifted a little. I gasped again but this wasn't cause of the pain, but due to the pleasure.

"Bella…try and wrap your ankles around me. It should make it easier on you." Edward advised and I did as he told me.

"That feels good." I groaned softly as I locked my arms around his neck, kissing him on the lips repeatedly.

"You are amazing baby, you take my breath away." He said as he buried his face in the crook of my neck. The thrusts were soft and slow, deliciously slow. The world ceased to exist, in that very moment, it was just Edward and me, nothing else mattered.

My arms wrapped around his body, wanting to hold on to him, to this moment, forever. His thrusts began to quicken, his head moved in front of my face as his lips crashed down enveloping mine. Our tongues danced and teased each other. Time slipped away, it no longer mattered.

"Baby, I'm so close." He panted.

"Me too, so close."

My walls started clamping down on him and he started driving inside me in fervor.

"Come with me Bella." He groaned as his hands gripped my hips hard, changing the angle a little, hitting a spot, but that was it for me. My whole body quivered along with his as explosions exploded throughout my entire body.

"EDWARD!" I screamed his name and felt myself float in a way I never did.

"BELLA..." I heard him roar as he filled me up with his warmth.

I could still feel him twitching inside me as he laid over me, cradling me in his arms while we panted and struggled for air. He pulled out and gentling wrapped me up in his arms while stroking my back tenderly.

"How do you feel baby?" He asked quietly.

"Wonderful." I replied but then blushed.

"Me too." I heard him say which made me smile widely and kiss his chest.

"Stay here, I will be back." He said and went to the bathroom. I missed his heat but my body was tired and sleep was overtaking me. I felt Edward comeback and wipe my swollen center.

_I love you Edward_

That was my last thought as I fell asleep in the arms of the one I love.

*o*o*o*

"_His body was strong and hard, his muscles clearly defined, and when at last he covered her's she threw her arms around him, bringing his head closer to her own. Everything inside her melted and ran as he invaded and possessed her, and his possession was both magnificent and terrifying._" I furiously typed in my laptop, Edward's curtsy as he noticed me scribing in sheets of paper after paper.

It was one of the intimate parts in my story. Of course my recent experience does help me write it much better.

It's been a month since I have been living with Edward, and approximately two weeks since the night I lost my virginity to him. The morning I woke up was one of the best as Edward made and feed me breakfast. We were too wrapped up in ourselves to even question what was happening, and I for once, decided to stop over thinking. He did say that he was drawn to me…

I blushed a little as I typed up the part where the lead male character takes his beloved in their kitchen just like Edward did a week ago.

Yes, it's shocking but I can't seem to be away from him anymore. I need him now, physically even more so. We refrained from having sex after a couple days since we did it the first time. But as soon as I felt better, I jumped Edward, literally.

_We were trying to make a baby after all…_

We were just being more through with it. I knew it was inevitable and I couldn't keep my feelings for him inside me anymore. I already have a bunch of pregnancy sticks, and once I do take them in a week, depending on the outcome, I will tell Edward how I feel about him.

Or not…

Or I will.

Gah this is confusing. I continued finishing up my chapter, it was almost at the end or the climax. Depending on my mood of course.

"I'm telling you baby, you should really publish this. It's as long as any other books out there!" Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me and I jumped in my seat, spilling the coffee on the floor.

"EDWARD!" I shrieked as I quickly tried to wipe the mess.

"Bella I even slammed the door this time, saying 'honey I'm home' yet you didn't hear me." Edward said raising his hand.

"You did?" I asked him biting my lips.

"Of course." He said quickly while kissing me on my cheek, and slightly brushed his lips across mine. I wouldn't have minded if he even kisses me, I mean we already had sex…

"Liar!" I told him giggling and he shrugged.

"So how was work?" I asked him, running my hand across his scruff that he hasn't shaved from past few days. Of course I couldn't help but touch him and it was the same with Edward. Personal space started meaning less and less every day with Edward and I.

"Same old, same old. I swear if Mike asks or calls me for another question, I'm going to fire his ass!" He mumbled and I covered up my giggle with a cough. Since Edward is the owner, he doesn't deal with projects unless it's a huge one, but the new director they have was definitely not up to the par. Hence, Edward was left to do half of the project, which resulted in less time to shave and I was loving his scruffy look.

"So since we are already in our office, we might as well work together." He said huskily, giving me a wink. I rolled my eyes at him, but couldn't help but blush. It seems that we can't keep our hands to our self anymore. You would have thought that once we had sex, it would be out of our system, but it just got worst.

Edward transformed half side of his office in the house into my office. Mine had pretty couches, a bookshelves and desk since I like to write while sitting on the sofa more than on a desk chair (Picture in my profile). Of course whenever Edward and I were in the office together, both of us did work less and had fun more, if you know what I mean.

"Sorry baby, but we have to leave early so that we can be at your parent's house at least by lunch time."

"Alright, I got us Chinese. I didn't want you to make dinner and be tired." Edward said and I smiled at his thoughtfulness. Just then we heard the doorbell ring and my heart started hammering in my chest, the familiar panic sensation started taking over me.

It was like déjà vu.

* * *

**Was the lemon sour and juicy enough? I hope I didn't disappoint you guys, I know the real thing is much worst but this is FanFiction, we are allowed to live in fantasy world. **

**Hmm so is it annoying Tanya again? Maybe someone else? Ooo James? Jacob? **

**Review for sneak peeks!**


	12. Twelve

**AN: Actually I own this! Except the Characters.**

**I was honestly surprised by the amount of people who actually do care about my now yellow bruise. Although I do wish that it was Edward to bruise me like in Breaking Dawn. *giggles* But I'm good now! **

**Again, you guys are amazing with your feedback!Much thanks. On with the reading...  
**

* * *

BPOV

I couldn't move or speak. My palms felt sweaty and I gripped Edward's hand in mine. He looked at me worriedly and stood up, making me stand along with him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, but before I could reply, the door bell rang again making me jump. Understanding flooded his eyes and he smiled at me adoringly.

"Bella, please listen to me. I'm with you and no one else, got it?" He told me and my shocked eyes met his.

"What?"

Again the door bell rang and Edward let out a frustrated sigh, leaving me and went down the stairs. I followed him down, just in time for him to open the door.

"BELLA! Hi Edward! I got Chinese!" I heard the chirpy voice of Alice, and my entire body relaxed.

"Hi Alice!" I said cheerfully, my foul mood forgotten and gave her a hug. Jasper gave my shoulder a squeeze and I smiled politely at him. I was told that the twins were with the baby sitter because Alice didn't want them cranky tomorrow and wanted them to sleep early today. I was looking forward to seeing those two adorable kids.

"I thought you got Chinese?" I asked Edward.

"I did, it just comes with Alice and Jasper." He said chuckling and I shook my head at him. Before I could mention something to him, he answered my unasked question. "Yes, Rose and Emmett should be on their way, I think Ree is with her grandparents."

"Thank you for inviting them." I told him and gave him a quick peck. Using Alice and Jasper as an excuse to kiss him, after all we were a couple in their eyes.

"You know I do consider them my friends as well right? Good friends." He said and I beamed at him, nodding my head.

Suddenly I remembered what he said about being with me, but I knew now wasn't the time to ask him. What did that mean? He was with me…as in dating? Or was he saying that he was with me in a sexual way only.

Just then Emmett barged in, since the door was open followed by Rose.

"YOU!" I heard Alice shout. Just then Rose looked at her in shock before snarling back at Alice. I felt like I was in a twilight zone. What the hell is happening? The guys seemed just as clueless as me.

"Well well well isn't it yapping evil pixie." Rose sneered at Alice.

"Wait Rose, I think you're misunderstanding everything. Alice's is-" I was cut off by Alice's humorless laugh which was quite scary.

"You Manolo Blahnik patent-toe nude pump stealer!" Alice screeched.

Just then my shock was now replaced by being in hysteria, Edward being the concerned one quickly pulled me in his arms, rubbing my back while I tried to catch my breath in between my laughs.

"Of course you two would be fighting over a stupid shoe." I snorted earning a gasp from both Rose and Alice. The boys finally understood the issue here, and joined me, until their wives shot them evil glare. It didn't stop Edward from chuckling along with me though.

"Bella you don't know this woman, she is well to put it nicely, a bitch." Rose said smugly shooting a look towards Alice, looking at her up and down. I noticed Alice do the same as well before she opened her mouth.

"And you're the one to talk, you stealer! Cause you have no fashion sense, you only got them because I loved them first!" Alice shot back.

"Okay enough!" I yelled. "Rose, Alice is Edward's sister-in-law and is also becoming my best friend. Alice, Rose is my non-blood related sister and my only family. Is a pair of $695 shoes more important than me? I love you both and I want you both to be at least civil with each other." I begged them.

"Whoa how did you know they cost that much?" Rose asked me proudly.

"Cause I have the only other pair made?" I told them biting my lips.

"How! I thought the daughter of the guy who owned the store had it because trust me, I found out." Alice said confused.

"Because that said daughter is a shoe-addict, and in response to all the money I have donated to her charities, she send me that pair of shoe as a gift. I can't wear it and luckily, it was Bella's size." Edward told them shrugging his shoulder. It was rather funny the day we received, since we were eating our lunch and the FedEx guy gives Edward a box, and he opens it to find a pair of shoes as a thank-you gift.

"I can give it to you, Alice." I told her honestly.

"You're right Bella, you're more important than some shoe. Rose, truce?" Alice asked Rose bringing her hand in front of her to shake. Rose surprised us by pulling Alice into a hug saying, 'truce' as well.

"Hey Bella, can I someday at least borrow the shoe some day?" Alice asked and I laughed, nodding my head.

"You can always borrow mine as well." Rose offered and I knew it was a _beginning of a beautiful friendship._

"Wow Bella, wanna come out of fairy land?" Emmett boomed laughing.

"Baby you said that out loud." Edward said chuckling and I blushed.

Finally after I gave them both tight hugs, we girls started opening up the containers since I was definitely hungry and couldn't wait anymore.

Rose and Alice quickly forgot their differences and were talking about all things fashion and then onto kids, which made me a little uneasy. I shook my head and listened to their stories on what happens in a life of a mother. Wishing that I could feel that way some day as well.

"Don't worry Bella, the in-laws are going to love you!" Alice told me smiling widely. Edward choked on his noodles while I quickly handed him a glass of water.

"In-laws?" Edward rasped out.

"Esme and Carlisle…aren't they my in-laws?" Alice told him slowly as if she was talking to a retard. Edward looked a little pink near his cheeks and nodded his head. I shook my head at his strange behavior.

"They would love anyone after meeting Alice." Jasper teased, earning a light slap from Alice.

"They will love you squirt!" Emmett chimed in.

"How would you know? You never meet them…" I told him raising an eyebrow and he just shrugged at me.

"Dork." I heard Rose mumble and Emmett scooped her up in his arms, giving her a loud smacking kiss. "I'm your dork." We heard him say, and Alice and I went, "Aww."

Once we were done, Emmett and Rose were the first ones to leave, I wonder why. They wouldn't be coming with us to Cullen's house since Emmett has a meeting in New York, where Rosalie and Serena were tagging along as well. Jasper and Alice were coming here early to pick us up for the road trip to the Cullen's.

"Yes, Alice we have everything packed!" I heard Edward tell her while he was trying to shut the door behind her with all his might, of course Alice left her feet in and Edward couldn't crush her feet, even if it did look like he wanted too. They were hilarious to watch, like siblings.

"Has this been going on for a while?" I asked Jasper who stood next to me.

"Oh yeah Alice and I were middle school sweethearts, so we sort of grew up together, except Edward looked at her as his sister and you know what I thought." He told me winking and I laughed.

"I didn't know that, that's really sweet and to see you both after all these years, married!" I told him and he beamed back at me, looking towards Alice with love in his eyes. I sighed wishing that Edward would look at me that way.

I quickly discarded the thought away, it will only hurt me. Whatever Edward and I had going on, was enough. Even if it looks like friends with benefits, it means much more to both of us. For Edward, it's his baby that he always wanted and for me, well it's love and the baby.

"FINALLY!" Edward yelled once everyone else left, making me giggle. Then I yawned making Edward pout, I laughed while I walked up the stairs into my room. As soon as I cleaned up and changed into a pair of boy shorts and tank, I found Edward laying on my bed on his stomach with my pillow tucked under his arm.

This was becoming a routine with Edward, not that I mind. Again the nagging feeling to ask him about what's going on in between us crept up. I yawned again, and climbed into the bed and under the covers. I felt him turn towards me, spooning me while he wrapped his arms around me.

"Goodnight baby." He said softly, kissing my temple and I smiled.

"Night."

*o*o*

I doubled checked myself in the mirror as I fixed the white tank and my printed dark pink and white high-waist skirt. I had a long necklace and some nude heels to make my outfit look a little less casual (Picture in my profile). After all I was meeting Edward's parents who think I'm his girlfriend that lives with him. Who will also carry their grandchild soon. No pressure.

I ran my hand through my wavy long brown hair again, re-applying the lip-gloss.

I was started to get annoyed because of me, I was never one of those girls that takes forever to get ready. Although I did get ready pretty quick but after that, I have been re-fixing myself for the past half hour.

"Bella, are you ready babe? Alice is here." I heard Edward say, bringing tingles inside my body at his casual use of words like, 'babe' or 'baby' for me. I couldn't bring them up to him in fear that he will stop.

"Uh huh." I said as I brushed my hair again for the umpteenth time, even though I knew it will get worse during our road trip.

"You look gorgeous, I said to trust me when you met Alice didn't I? Look what happened, you're her best friend now." Edward said as he placed his hands over my hips.

"I know and I do, but I don't trust me." I told him and pouted. He rolled his eyes as he pulled me in towards him for a searing kiss, inflaming my body with electricity and I melted in his arms, forgetting everything.

"Mmkkay." I mumbled as he pulled me out of the bathroom and outside the door. "Wait, what about our bags?" I asked him a little drunkenly. His kiss does have that effect. Wait why did he even kiss me if no one was around?

Questions…questions…

"Already in the trunk Bella, here is your coffee!" I heard the bell-like voice of Alice say as she handed me the coffee which I gulped down. Thank god it wasn't scorching hot. I looked at Alice and she looked really pretty with her light yellow summer dress.

"You're an angel Alice." I told her, giving her cheek a kiss as Edward snorted. Alice slapped his arm before she opened the door to a huge black SUV and pulled out two blonde kids out.

"So here is Corey…and this is Coraline, but we call her Cora. Say hi aunt Bella!" Alice cooed to the girl in her arms and the boy who was clutching her legs. Jasper came behind her and picked the boy up.

"Hi Corey, my, you're so handsome, way more than your daddy and uncle." I told the little heart breaker and poked his tummy lightly, making him giggle.

"Gee thanks Bella." I heard Edward said and I laughed. Which made little Cora laugh as well.

"Hi Cora!" I told her cheerfully, my sleepiness was vanished.

"Hye Aunt Bewaa." I heard her sweet voice say. I smiled and kissed her cheek. As if in sync, the twins yawned together and their parents secured them in the car seats.

"So cute." I murmured and Edward nodded, looking lost in his thoughts while he gazed at me in wonder. I blushed and got inside the car.

"So how far is Forks from Seattle exactly?" I asked once we took the ramp towards the highway.

"About 4 hours, hopefully we won't be stuck in traffic." Edward replied as he pulled out his ipod, offering me one of the ear buds. I smiled accepting it.

I wasn't even sure when I dozed off but I was awoken by my favorite velvet smooth voice. I slowly open my eyes and saw green. There was trees and greenery everywhere, I could even see mountains far away and it was beautiful.

"We just entered Forks, we will be there in 5 minutes." Edward told me and I gave him a tight smile. I started feeling jittery and nervous again, all my fears came back. What if his parent's didn't like me? What would happen then?

I fixed my hair as they were all over the place and ran my hand through the wrinkles on my skirt.

"You're beautiful." I heard him say as he kissed my temple. I smiled at him gratefully and couldn't help but give him a small kiss on the lips.

"Alright lovebirds, stop making out, we are here!" I heard Jasper drawl making me blush.

We stopped in front of a magnificent home, or maybe a mansion. There were white pillars around it and two huge doors as an entrance, there was even a water fountain in front of the gate. It was breathtaking.

"Wow." I murmured as I got out of the car. Alice nodded, smiling. I helped her carry one of the twins, Corey in my arms and she smiled at me gratefully while Jasper got the diaper bags. Edward came around and wrapped his arm around my waist, kissing my neck softly. I shivered and leaned closer to him and together we walked towards the door.

Just then the door opened revealing a beautiful couple, I knew instantly that this was Edward's parents. Esme, Edward's mother had caramel colored hair with light bronze in them and green eyes. She looked like an old Hollywood starlet. Carlisle, Edward's father was an older version of Jasper with blue eyes and blonde hair.

I saw Alice and Jasper hug them, as the proud grandparents cooed at their grand kids, taking them in their arms. I smiled as Edward and I stepped closer. Esme's gaze turned towards us smiling happily, which quickly turned into a gasp as she stared wide-eyed at me, her hands covering her mouth. Carlisle looked at me disbelievingly.

I bit my lips worriedly looking at Edward, who looked just as lost as me.

I knew I wasn't that horrible looking and they seemed like really nice people, I'm sure they wouldn't hate me just because I'm not strikingly gorgeous.

"Isabella Swan?" I heard Esme murmur. My palms feel sweaty and it felt like I was suffocating.

"Mom, how did you know her full-name? I never told you." Edward asked his mother, pulling me closer towards him. I realized I haven't taken a single breath but Carlisle spoke, freezing me.

"That's because we know her father, son." I heard Carlisle say, shaking his head in wonder.

It was my turn to gasp and the world turned black around me.

* * *

**Hmm maybe it's dramatic for Bella to faint, but it's Bella we're talking about. Combine that with nerves also who knows she could be pregnant…**

**Hope you guys like it! I promise there will be lemons in the future…review for sneak peeks!**


	13. Thirteen

**AN: Actually I own this! Except the Characters.**

**I'm so so sorry for not updating, my house is going through a little makeover. I tried my best to sneak into my room and write up the chapter. ****You guys are really great! I got plenty of convincing readers ordering me to update cough NoMonkeyBusiness cough hehe. Alrightly on with the reading!  
**

* * *

BPOV

I was being shaken lightly while I lay on something soft, the voices still sounded a little distant. I tried opening my eyes, but it was moot point because everything looked blurry.

"Bella…are you okay?" I heard the musical velvet voice of Edward say. I blinked my eyes again and locked them with his beautiful emerald ones. I noticed him take a content sign as he helped me sit up.

"Edward?" I murmured as I held my head in my hands to stop the sudden dizziness I felt.

"Drink some water Bella." I heard Alice say from my right as she handed me a glass of water. I heard myself mumble out a 'thank you' before I gulped the entire glass down.

"Oh sweetie, are you okay dear?" I heard an unfamiliar but motherly voice say. I looked up to find both Edward's parents looking at me worriedly. I blushed and nodded my head.

_What a great first impression._

I thought sarcastically. I realized I was still in Edward's arms as both of us were seated on the sofa in I assume to be the Cullen's living room.

"Umm what happen?" I asked Edward and he looked at me curiously before helplessly looking at his parents.

"Isabella…"

"Bella, I go by Bella." I told Carlisle biting my lip.

"Right Bella, do you remember why you fainted?" He asked in an empathetic tone. I shook my head.

"Hold on." Esme said as she excused herself.

"What's going on? Did I do something wrong?" I asked Edward quietly, trying hard not to cry like a little girl.

"No baby, you didn't. There seems to be a little history here that none of us knew." He told me cryptically. Before I could ask him to elaborate, Esme came back with a picture frame held tightly in her hands.

She then handed me the frame and both Edward and I glanced down at it.

"Oh my god." I mumbled. This can't be it, this can't be my mother. But there she was, she was much younger and her eyes weren't the cold dull ones that I have seen, she did look pretty. Next to her was a handsome young man with barely there mustache, who had his arms around her. His hair was dark brown and curly with chocolate brown eyes.

"That's Renee, my mother." I whispered out, tears streamed down my cheeks. "How?" I asked both Esme and Carlisle.

"That was Renee five months pregnant…with you." Esme told me, smiling sympathetically.

I looked back at the man next to her in the picture, recognizing some of the traits I received from him. I was speechless but somehow I felt happy. To finally see my father, to see that my hair and eyes were given from him.

"Charlie?"

"You know?" Esme said with a sharp intake of breath.

"That's all I know, I tried to find him but it was impossible." I told them. I didn't want to tell him how horrible my life had been and I barely had money to keep myself fed.

"Is he…is he alive?" I asked them holding my breath and Esme nodded at me sadly.

"Is he okay." I asked again.

"Charlie was never the same once your mother left with you." Carlisle explained.

"Dad, mom, how do you know Bella's parents?" Edward asked, still keeping a strong hold on me. Alice and Jasper were sitting across from us, but I could see the shocked expression on their face as well. Alice met my eyes and smiled at me optimistically. I gave her a small smile back.

"Charlie lived here all his life…he met Renee in Seattle, they were barely 20, but within few weeks of knowing each other, they were married. It was a year later that your mother found out she was pregnant with you. Ever since then, everything seemed to fall apart. I don't want to make you upset dear but Charlie was ecstatic to find out he was having a baby girl, sadly I couldn't say the same about Renee." Esme told me. I nodded my head, I wasn't shocked by my mother's actions.

"We would have thought that she would leave you with Charlie, but we were surprised to see you gone from the hospital, only two days after your birth." Carlisle said.

"How did you know that my Bella was Isabella Swan?" Edward asked. I smiled a little at his words when he called me his.

"She looks like Renee but I can see Charlie in her as well, it was also easy to make a connection once you told us her name was Bella." Esme told him. "You're very beautiful dear; I had no doubt when we saw you barely a day old." Esme told me smiling widely and squeezing my hand.

"Thank you." I told her blushing.

"So is Chief Charlie Swan, Bella's father?" I heard Edward say taking a gulp.

"Chief? As in police officer?" I asked proudly. Carlisle smiled nodding his head, "Edward had made quite an impression on your father during his teen years." He added making Edward's face turn a little pink, making me giggle.

"Bella, I can take you to see him." Edward said taking my hand in his. I really wanted to but at the same time I didn't. Would he even want to see me? His long lost daughter?

"I'm sure he will be extremely happy to see you, Bella. Any father would be." I heard Carlisle say.

"I do." I told them taking a long breathe. "Edward, if you don't mind, can we see him tomorrow?" I asked him biting my lips.

"Of course, baby." He told me sweetly before placing a tender kiss on my lips.

"Well I guess I don't need to introduce Bella, now do I?" Edward asked chuckling. Esme then gathered us in the dining room as she served us an amazing home cooked meal that I haven't had in ages. The last time I did was probably when I was with nana.

"This is amazing, Mrs. Cullen." I told her as I took another bite.

"Call me Esme dear, and thank you. Remind me to give you the recipe." She said giving me a wink, I shook my head but she insisted.

It was much more comfortable now and I finally felt like a part of the family, even though I knew it was far from the truth.

I decided that I will see my father and hope for the best. If it doesn't work out, I will still have Edward, at least until the baby is born and I will always have Rose as my sister.

I tried to help Esme clean up but she shooed me away, saying that the men do the dishes in the Cullen house. I smirked at Edward who pouted when he had to help Carlisle and Jasper wash them.

"Come on Bella, let me show you Edward's baby pictures!" Esme said excitedly and I heard a crash and a loud, 'NO!' from the kitchen. Before Edward could hide the album, Esme handed it over to me.

"Oh come on Edward, I'm sure she has seen everything, nothing new." Alice snorted towards Edward, both of us blushed knowing it was true.

"Alice!" I heard Esme chide her while trying to control her own giggles.

"You were such a cute baby." I cooed as I flipped the pictures. I stopped at a picture of three year old Edward holding a tiny pink bundle in his arms, it was such a beautiful picture.

"Hmm who is that, mom?" Edward asked as he sat next to me, his arm around my waist. Esme smirked and replied, "Well, that's Bella dear."

I gasped and looked at the picture again. Sure enough it was the day I was born, I could see a mass of brown hair and rosey cheeks.

"We met before?" I looked up at Edward who was smiling brightly at me, nodding his head and leaned down to kiss me again.

"Well isn't it fate then?" Alice told us, giving us the all knowing looks again.

I couldn't deny her. Would Edward and I have been good friends if Renee didn't decide to leave Charlie? Would we have gone out, had our first kiss with each other?

It is really fate that I still ended up with him, or at least fell in love with him since I don't know what my future will hold.

Carlisle decided to bring in deserts while the twins made a mess by splashing the ice-cream on each other, making us all laugh.

Esme gave me another hug before going off to bed. Edward escorted me towards his room while he grabbed a pillow and blanket for himself.

"Are you really not going to sleep with me?" I asked him then blushed red when I realized what I had said. "I mean, not with me, on the bed?" I groaned covering my face with my hands while Edward chuckled.

He placed his hands on my hips, pulling me closer and removed my hands from my face. He then cupped my face in his as he pulled my lips to his. I felt my body melt into him, my left hand lying lazily on his chest while my right played with the baby hairs on the nape of his neck. His lips felt like velvet moving against mine.

He took my bottom lip between his and gently sucked on it, letting his tongue slide across it, the desire boiling in my blood. My left hand was no longer playing with his hair, but pulling his head as close to mine as possible as my body arched up, trying to get even more closer to him. Finally he opened his mouth and slipped his tongue inside. He tilted his head to the side, making the kiss deeper as he explored the roof of my mouth, and over my teeth, and then slid up and down my tongue with his own.

Edward gently picked me up and laid me on the bed. He was hovering over me and still kissing me. We then pulled apart for much needed breath. He then started kissing my jaw and my neck, and then slowly started to suck the sweet spot below my left ear that he very well knew. My hips started rocking against the bulge in his pants, eliciting a moan from him. I was panting as I pulled his lips on mine again. He pulled away to shred his shirt, and continued kissing me like there was no tomorrow.

"Edward, not here." I murmured pulling away from him.

"Bella, I don't think we are the only one." He said and as if on cue, I heard low moaning coming from somewhere.

_Eww_

I stood up and removed my clothes, leaving me in black lacey underwear and the white tank. I noticed Edward pulling his jeans down as well, so that he was only in his boxers. He held up the covers for me and I snuggled in.

"Edward?"

"Hmm."

"Yesterday…when you said that you're with me, umm what does that mean?" I asked him so softly, barely perceptible, while my fingers played mindless pattern on his bare chest. I felt him tense a little and then resume caressing my back.

He took a long breath and then spoke.

"I meant what I said. You're really special to me Bella, I care about you more than I cared about any of my ex. I don't think it's because you're going to carry my child, Bella. It's because of you." He told, pulling my chin up so that he can look into my eyes.

"I really like you." He said after a long pause, stilling looking into my eyes, gauging for my reaction.

"Bella, it's okay if you don't feel that way. I promise I won't make you uncomfortable-" I stopped his rambling by crushing my lips with his, tangling my hands in his hair.

"I feel the same way." I told him finally. It was the truth, well half since I love him.

*o*o*

"I don't think I can go in…" I told him stuttering. We were sitting in the parking lot, in front of a small three bedroom house. There was a police car standing in front of the house. There were tree leaves fallen all over the little garden, which has uncut grass and weeds all over the place.

"Come on Bella, from what I know, he lives by himself. He is very decent person, hence he is the Chief." Edward told me encouragingly while he had the passenger door open, holding out his hand for the past 10 minutes. Just then I heard the door open and a man in his mid forties came out.

I gasped and tried to shrink myself inside the seat as Edward sighed.

I peeped at the man standing in front of the car with his police uniform on. He had a heavy mustache and brown curly hair, his skin was as pale as me. He also had worry wrinkles on his forehead.

"Edward? Is that you Cullen?" I heard his gruffly voice say.

"Chief Swan, yes, it's good to see you again." I heard Edward say calmly as he held out his hand. I noticed Charlie shake his and slap his shoulder.

"You too, I heard about your business. I'm proud of you kid, never doubted you." I heard him tell Edward and smile slightly. Just then he looked towards where I was sitting, making me jump.

"Bella?" Edward smiled at me, offering me his hand again. I had no other choice, but to place my hand in his as I stepped out of the car, making sure that I don't trip. Edward quickly wrapped his arm around my waist, silently telling me that he's with me.

"Sir, this is my girlfriend Bella." Edward said looking at Charlie right in his eyes. I meet my father's eyes for the first time, biting my lips while trying to give him a smile.

Charlie's eyes grew wide as he took few steps back, shaking his head.

"Hello." I told him, my eyes tearing up a little.

"Isabella?" I heard him mumble and then shake his head again.

"That's me."

"Her full name is Isabella Marie Swan." Edward told him as Charlie looked back and forth between us. "She is your daughter."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN**

**I hope I didn't disappoint you guys after this long break. It's going to go much more faster now because I can't wait to catch up with the prologue as well. *sniffs* THE LEMONS ARE COMING! Don't worry! Remember second trimester is the horniest. *winks***

**Oo and review for sneak peeks cause I'm halfway there with the next chapter. WooHoo!  
**


	14. Fourteen

**AN: Actually I own this! Except the Characters.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR BEING SO PATIENT. Sorry about the yelling in caps, but I really mean it and all my anonymous reviewers, you guys are the sweetest! **

**Anyways so I'm going to be home for few days, writing since I ended up spending a lot of my money at Lush Store (They make really good organic, vegan and home-made soaps/ skin care and also aren't that expensive, I am NOT a representative/worker for them, just a customer!) But that's great news for you guys which means quicker updates! No promises but I will try my best.**

**Sorry about my rant, let's get reading.**

* * *

BPOV

"Is she really my baby girl, Edward?" I heard Charlie say, his voice sounded like a broken man. The pain in his voice brought me fresh round of tears.

I really hated my mother this minute.

How could she do this to him? I shook my head. Charlie invited us in or I think he did when he suddenly started walking inside the house. Edward pulled me in after him. I noticed Charlie take a large gulp of beer before sitting across from us on the sofa and smiling at me softly.

"Isn't this you, and that's Renee, my mother?" I pulled out the picture of them, the one Esme showed me. Charlie took it, gasping before his face contorted into an anguished mask.

"Yup that's us." He said, his voice a little shaky. "How's Renee?"

"I umm I really have no idea…" I told him biting my lips. His head snapped up to me.

_Please don't hate me _

"Do you want me to tell him?" Edward asked and I nodded. I wiped my tears away as Edward told him about my life, well everything except the part about the surrogacy.

I noticed Charlie looked sad, then confused and then downright angry. Oh god, he is going to hate me. I had Edward's hand in a tight grip as I waited for Charlie to say something.

"THAT BITCH!" He roared. I jumped at the noise while Edward looked shocked.

"I'm so sorry." I told him. I honestly didn't know what else to say.

"Why are you apologizing? Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't fight for you. I should be the one to apologize; only if I had fought for you instead of being a mopey ass, your life would have been so much better. I could have provided for you!" He told me and then went of calling himself a bunch of names. "I knew something changed when Renee got pregnant. She was very distant, but I was a fool in love and ecstatic that I was going to be a father for the first time."

"It's not your fault, if there is anyone to blame it's Renee." Edward told him and Charlie shook his head.

"Chief Swan?"

"Call me dad Bella, but if you're not comfortable, you can call me Charlie. Same goes for you kid." Charlie murmured to Edward who nodded his head, smiling slightly.

"Charlie, if you don't mind…I really would like to start over and forget the mess my mother made. I would like to know my father." I told him honestly and he beamed at me.

"Of course Bella, please consider this your home. You are welcome here any time." He said and I smiled back at him.

Charlie went on and told me some of the stories about him and Renee, the good times. He showed me all the pictures he had taken of Renee when she was pregnant and me at the hospital. He really loved us. Charlie showed me the inhabited nursery which was supposed to be mine before Renee took me away from Charlie from the hospital , I couldn't help but cry.

I moved around in the room, running my hand through the things Charlie made with his own hands. During this time, I heard Edward and Charlie whisper something, I decided to ask him about that later. Soon it was time for us to leave.

"Please do visit us in Seattle any time and I will make sure to make more trips with Bella, or she can come down whenever she wants." Edward told Charlie as we stood at the door.

"Bella honey, I'm so proud of you kid. No matter what, your father is here for you okay? I would love to see you again." Charlie said, his eyes hopeful and with love. I ran and crushed him in a hug, I noticed him hesitate but hug me back as well.

"I love you dad. I know we don't know each other, but I would love to know you!" I told him, sniffing a little.

"I love you too baby girl." He said in-between his coughs while he tried not to cry and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you Edward, for brining my daughter back." Charlie told Edward and gave him a man hug. We drove away and I noticed my dad still standing at the porch waving at us.

_I have a father who loves me…_

I looked into the eyes of my love and couldn't help but kiss him. He did turn my world upside down but it was all for the better, I have no idea what would have happen if I hadn't meet him that day at the cafe.

*o*o*

It's been another two weeks since I have met my father, everything looked much brighter in my opinion. I was waiting for a moment where I will wake up in my cold apartment and this will all be a dream. Fortunately, it hasn't happened yet.

I spoke with Charlie every other day, he tried offering me money, but I declined. I found out that Alice works in a fashion magazine as main stylist and asked me to write few columns. The editor loved what I wrote and started giving me a couple of assignments. The pay wasn't that bad, but it made me happy that I could now provide for myself and didn't have to rely on Edward.

Although I never wanted to be stuck here writing articles for fashion magazine in life, during my free time I always went back to my book which was complete, except the ending.

Edward's and mine relationship has progressed drastically. We were now a couple, and yes I did mentally squeal at the thought. Edward pretty much begged me to come see him in his office with lunch since he was really busy, and he needed to see my pretty face, his words not mine. I regrettably got my lazy butt to shower, and pulled on one of the risky dresses I received from Rose. It was strapless and really short in dark blue with huge colorful flowers along with a skinny black belt under the bust (Picture in my profile). My hair was in long curls and I applied a little basic makeup and grabbed our lunch.

As soon as I got out, I realized the issue here and called Edward.

"Yes babe." He answered in his smooth velvet tone filled with mischief.

"How will I get to your office…babe?"

"My first baby?" He asked.

"Umm no." I said shaking my head. He's gone insane if he thinks I'm going to drive his Ashton Martin. It's a surprise I'm even allowed to drive it.

"Would you rather me send you a limo?" He asked chuckling, already knowing my answer.

"I'll take the bus or a cab." I told him.

"First, bus doesn't come here and you're not going in a cab." He said with authority. I have no idea why Edward doesn't want me to take a taxi, we had had this discussion many times. He believed all taxi drivers are sleazy after that one time a taxi guy tried to hit on me while Edward being in the said taxi. Since then, I was forbidden to ever go on one.

"Fine, don't blame me when your car is ruined!" I snapped and hung up on him. I pouted and drove scared shitless to Edward's office. Of course I was being honked a million times for going slow while driving a car that looks like a race car.

"Hi Heidi!" I said cheerfully to Edward's assistant. She was an old lady in her fifties, but was beautiful, I still see some of Edward's older clients try to flirt with her. Of course Heidi was happily married for 30 years and didn't even bat an eyelash towards them.

"Bella Ciao mio amore, I haven't seen you in a while my dear. How are you?" Heidi said, coming around and giving me hug. She wasn't Italian but her husband was, I guess after living with him for many years, Italian was rubbed off on her as well.

"I'm good Heidi, I will try to come by more often." I told her pulling away from the hug.

"Stop hogging my girlfriend Heidi." I heard my favorite voice say.

"Your car has a huge scratch on it." I told him faking an apologetic look while biting my lips.

"Sure, and I'm the king of the world." He said chuckling, not falling for my trap. "You're a bad liar baby." He said and I just huffed in response. As soon as he closed the door of his office, he pulled me to him, pressing my lipsto his. I couldn't stay mad at him while he kisses me like that. We both moaned as I slipped my tongue in his mouth.

"Wait, people will hear." I told him but he shook his head grinning and mumbled, "sound-proof walls."

"Aren't you hungry?" I purred as I ran my hand through his disheveled hair.

"Mmm for you, always." He grunted as he pulled me up, making me lock my ankles around his waist as he grinded against my core.

"Oh god Edward." I gasped as I pulled his mouth on me again, savoring the taste of him. I quickly loosened his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. His large warm hands rubbed against my bare thighs sensually making me moan out every now and then. He trailed hot open-mouthed kisses down my neck and pushed down my strapless dress, revealing my breast to him.

"Fuck no bra?" He murmured as he took one nipple into his mouth. I groaned buckling against him while I successfully managed to remove his belt.

"Built in bra." I murmured as he switched his nibbling, squeezing and pinching to the other nipple. My hands quickly made work of his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers. I gasped at his size, never getting used to it and amazed how perfectly he fits inside me.

"Like what you see babe?" I heard his husky aroused voice say before he licked and sucked my neck.

"A lot." I whispered breathlessly as I grab hold of his impressive member and started stroking him gently. I then coated my hand with the pre-cum on the head while gaining up speed as I heard him grunt and moan. He caressed my face in one of his hands before he crushed his lips to mine, our tongue tangling along each other passionately.

His hands then went under my dress and started to pull my lace panties down my ass, while smacking me lightly, making me giggle. I unlocked my ankles around his waist so that he could completely remove them and then quickly wrapped them around him again.

One of his fingers slipped inside my dripping sex as he started thrusting in and out me at a very slow pace. My hands casually stroked his long thick hardness until I reached his balls, massaging them.

"Fuck Bella, I need to be inside you." He murmured in that sexy voice in my ears as I nodded my head while placing kiss all over his jaws and neck. He looked me in the eyes with a deep emotion that I almost confused with love, before my conscience caught up with me.

It didn't matter if it was right or wrong because I loved him with all my heart, and I hoped that it would be enough to keep us together.

_I wouldn't have to give my baby_

I felt him kiss me long and hard fervently as he plunged in, drawing a deep, guttural gasps from both of us.

My back arched off against the wall as he started thrusting in and out of me with carnal strokes.

"Edward! Ohh..yes!" I couldn't help but scream when he hit that deep spot within me.

"Fuck Bella, we need to be quieter." Edward groaned as he picked up his speed. I was helpless to do anything but love every stroke, to gasp when he went fast, to whimper when he slowed down. And finally, Edward reached between our bodies and caressed my swollen clit, rubbing it in-between his fingers.

"Ahh." I moaned out as he quickly claimed my lips to mute his groan as well.

I was dying. And living. Flying. Spinning. Both of us gave out a cry of pleasure while shouting in pure delight. His body shook while he grunted still thrusting in slowly until we came down from our highs.

Edward managed to walk towards the leather couch in his office while he fell on top of me with a sigh. Both of us still joined together in every single way.

His shifted me while pulling out and spooning me while we took breaths to calm our racing heart.

"That was…god amazing." I murmured, he chuckled but hummed along with me.

"Your lunch is probably ice cold by now." I told him turning around in his arms.

"It was worth it." He told me softly, kissing me.

We heard a knock followed by Heidi's voice. Edward quickly told her to come back in 5 minutes as we quickly got dressed laughing all the way. Edward was wearing his shirt over his tie, forgetting about the fact that I never removed his tie, thinking it looked hot without a shirt.

"You already have a tie on baby." I told him as I fixed his shirt and the tie. He grinned at me crookedly placing a kiss of my forehead and then smacked my ass. Once we were decent, Edward sat on his chair, pulling me down on his lap.

So much for being decent.

"Bella." He said while he ran his finger tips over my arm in a soothing pattern.

"Have you taken a pregnancy test again?" He asked inaudibly while I tensed.

It was about a week and half when I took a pregnancy test, it came out negative. Edward just smiled at me saying that it's normal to take few months to get pregnant, but the sudden sadness I felt at the results has been upsetting me.

"No." I told him with a shake of my head. "I'm scared." I whispered.

"What are you scared of?" Edward asked seriously. I bit my lips, wondering if I should go with the truth or not.

"Would you leave me if I won't get pregnant? Cause I know we got together for the sole purpose of making a baby and what if…what if I can't get pregnant?" I blurted out, my eyes tearing up a little.

"Listen to me, we are in this together Bella. You and me, we are a couple. If there is anything wrong with either of us, we will both fix it, got it? I'm with you." He said and kissed my knuckles.

"Our baby will come when he or she wants too, by that time, how about we enjoy the baby-making?" He asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows, making me laugh.

Just then I heard my cell phone ring, and I jumped out of Edward's lap and found my cell inside my purse, looking at the caller ID.

"It's your mother." I told him curiously while I picked up the call.

"Hi Esme!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh Bella dear how are you?" I heard Esme say.

"I'm good and you?" I asked smiling, somehow Esme always made me feel much better.

"I will be great if I see you. Because dear, you have to meet me at the Dahlia Lounge in 10 minutes if it's possible, I would really like to see you again dear." Esme stressed.

"I umm okay, I think it's close to Edward's office and I'm here with him, do you want him to come along?" I asked while shaking my head at Edward's frantic questions.

"Oh he must be busy, but I would really like to see you." She told me in her usual tender tone.

"Okay then, I will see you in 10 minutes." I told her.

"What is so important?" Edward asked and I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"But I wanted to spend more time with you." He pouted and I chuckled, kissing him softly. "You will see me at home." With that I grabbed my bag and flew out of the office, blushing as I passed by Heidi and her knowing winks.

_Sound-proof walls! That liar!_

Or maybe I'm just too transparent with my freshly fucked look. That thought just made me even happier and then turned into a frown, wondering what Esme wanted to see me for?

* * *

**Yes I know I'm a cliffy-bitch! I can't help it but I will try my best to update. In the mean time, I can send you sneak peeks...so leave a review if you like. Your comments and suggestions are like Edward's sexy pleasure gifts to me.**

**Oh and I totally got this from Mrs . TheKing, but can you believe this?**

**c====3  
**

**IT'S A PEEN! Yes, I'm a perv, but that was way too cute and I had to share it with you guys, if you already didn't know about it. Feel free to leave peens as a review as well.**


	15. Fifteen

**AN: Actually I own this! Except the Characters**

**What better day to update than Friday the 13****th****! I would like to thank my Beta, A, I miss you for not bugging into my ANs…oh the good times during IMMEB. Also AlexaET for her theories hehe, it really helps me a lot, so thank you. Of course I can't forget all of you, it's cause of you that I write in the middle of the night.**

**On another note, so I watched Teen Choice awards earlier this week, purely to see Rob and umm, it sucked? Well except the part when Rob was on the stage and Katy being a goth. Besides that, all I could think was…WTF.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"Esme!" I said as I spotted her on one of the comfy sofas at the restaurant. It was more of a relaxing place with healthy but lip-smacking food. The soothing waterfall at the corner was music to my ears, relaxing me, which I needed.

"Bella, how are you dear? I'm so glad you came to see me on such short notice." Esme said as she hugged me and kissed my cheek, I did the same with her.

"You're welcome Esme, I wouldn't miss a chance to see you. Although I'm curious about this meeting." I told her as I took a seat. Esme looked a little ashamed but nevertheless cleared her throat, taking a gulp of what I assume was red wine.

"Promise me you wouldn't be mad at me or even Edward, honestly I don't think it's my son's fault at all." Esme started and my cheerful mood was turned anxious; nonetheless I nodded at her hesitantly to continue.

"Well I may have managed to make a copy of a book that Edward was reading and send it to one of my friend who owns a well known publishing company here in Seattle. She called me absolutely amazed by book and wanted to sign the author immediately!" Esme said with a smile and looking even more proud. I was confused as to where I was involved in this.

"Oh umm okay well that's great for that author?"

"Don't you think so sweetie? Here is the copy of the book." With that she pulled out a large binder and handed it to me. I curiously opened it to find the first chapter of _my_ story.

"I...umm whoa this is mine." I told her flabbergasted while looking at her with wide shocked eyes, Esme looked a little rueful but still smiled at me.

"How dare he." I mumbled to myself. I knew he was dying to read what I wrote but I just wasn't ready and now his mother sent _my_ story to a publishing company. Who is head set on publishing _me_.

Yes I know it sounds great but why was I in the dark?

"Bella, honey please don't be mad at him, he has no clue about it. I just noticed him with a stack of papers. Curiosity got the best of me since it was lying around in Carlisle's office and what I read, amazed me dear. This was too good to pass it up. I just wanted my friend's opinion, so I could beg you to publish it, but now she is ready to sign you!" Esme rambled, looking a less regretful.

I took few calming breaths as I pinched the bridge of my nose, a bad habit I got from Edward.

Just then I heard Esme's cell phone ring. She picked it and I heard Edward's loud hysterical voice come through.

"She is fine dear…I don't know…yes, yes I promise…alright, we are at Dahlia lounge." She sighed and hung up.

"Can we please get more wine?" She asked the waitress who scampered back to get our wine. I don't know how long I sat here thinking about the change in events but I felt familiar hands taking me into his arms. I clutched him closer to me, taking deep breaths. I heard Esme tell him what conspired all behind my back.

Or maybe I'm just being downright dramatical.

"Shit Bella, I'm so sorry baby. I know it was wrong for me to try and read your story but you left your computer on and I read a part of it, and before I knew it, I was printing it out. I felt too guilty to read it and I stopped. I was in Carlisle's office since we were at my parent's house during that time, and I must have forgotten to take it with me. I'm so sorry, please say something." I heard him beg.

"Bella dear, I'm sorry as well. I should have asked you before I send it to my friend." I heard Esme's remorseful voice say.

I knew they meant well so I decided to stop being a brat, I was lucky enough that these amazing people even liked it.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I'm being vain. Maybe I was just scared of criticism. I'm not mad at you Edward." I told him, kissing him softly on lips. "Or you Esme, I think I should be thanking you for the opportunity you gave me." I told her and gave her a hug.

"Oh you're welcome dear, but the credit goes to you and only you."

With that I must have squealed when I realized that Esme's friend owned the best publishing house in America, and wanted to meet me when _I_ was available. I was giddy and nervous at the same time. Both Esme and Edward congratulated me.

I can't believe my dream is coming true. Well, my dream was be to with Edward forever, have more babies with him, which is looking to become a reality as well.

*o*o*

I looked over my story again, and also the end. I can't believe it's complete! And I also can't believe I have to meet with the editor in an hour with my manuscript.

I knew I was lucky to even get to see her, because these big publishing houses had bunch of different people dealing with thousands of unpublished authors, most of them with a literary agent and I didn't even have that yet.

Esme said not to worry and it will all work out. She has complete fate in me.

I felt myself getting a little nauseous, but I shook it away and quickly got dressed in a white professional dress, but very stylish since it mysteriously appeared at my front door. I knew it was Alice even before I opened the box which was pink by the way.

I called her, murmuring my thank yous and she congratulated me saying I'm going to be a hit. Well we will see.

The dress was strapless but had a black cropped suit jacket with it, making it look more formal. I left my hair in curls since putting it up was somehow giving me a headache. I had my black frame glasses on, of course I didn't need it but it helped me look smarter. And it gets Edward all kinds of flustered.

"Deep breaths…in and out." I murmured to myself as I flew back to our room and looked over my story again. A sudden churn of my stomach made me run back to the bathroom, as I hugged the porcelain bowl and puked my guts out.

Exhausted, I just sat there until I gained more energy.

"Bella…BELLA!" I heard Edward's frantic voice say as he rushed towards me, checking my forehead and crushing me to him.

"Eww Edward, I just puked let me clean up." I told him as I stood up and started brushing my teeth vigorously.

"You threw-up, are you okay babe? I knew you were nervous but honestly, you're amazing." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me, kissing my bare shoulder softly. I sighed and leaned back against his chest.

"I know, but I can't help but feel nervous, that's probably why I threw up." I told him and turned around in his arms, laying my head over his chest. "Thank you for taking me because I don't think I can drive myself."

"You're welcome babe, and I love my first baby too much." He said chuckling while I smacked his arm.

Soon we were on our way to the publishing house, and I sat rigid on the seat while Edward drove. I didn't even let him play any music, because I can't be too relax, what if she thinks I'm just some trash using nice people like Esme, relaxing my way through?

"Bella…you're over analyzing everything." Edward said for the umpteenth time. "Did I mention how hot you look in those glasses?" He said grinning at me crookedly.

"Oh god! Too hot? Do you think I look like a whore?" I asked him panicking while he groaned, rolling his eyes.

"We're here." He said changing the topic, and parked the car and then come around to open my door. "Babe, you're perfect!" He said as he pulled me out and we both walked towards the stunning skyscraper. We entered the elevator that stopped at 12th floor, dinging as we reached our level. A young girl sat at the reception desk, welcoming us.

We were told to wait while she paged for the editor's assistant who will take us to the editor. There were people flying everywhere, papers everywhere. It was sort of a beautiful chaos. Everyone genuinely looked like they loved what they were doing.

"Edward, is that you handsome." I heard a squealing and I looked up to find a guy rocking skinny pants better than any girl with his shiny short black hair, with bangs may I add. Just then I heard Edward groan and nuzzle his head against my neck.

"Hello Stefan…yes, it's me with my girlfriend Isabella. But she goes by Bella and is here to see your boss." Edward said as we both stood up, his hand on my waist. Stefan gasped and continued his squealing rather loudly, hugging me to him.

"Girl…your sex scene made me want to turn to the opposite party." He said giving me a hug and a wink. I blushed murmuring thank you while Edward laughed. "Alright follow me, Maggie is dying to see you!" He said as he hooked his arm around mine like we were best friends and walked towards Maggie, the editor's office.

I shot a panic look towards Edward who was still chuckling.

"I have the future bestseller in my arms, Magz." He said presenting me like a trophy in front of a middle aged woman with the same class as Esme, but with pale skin tone and red curly bob cut hair style.

"Isabella! Oh it's great to finally meet you dear. You're absolutely brilliant, the twist that you had at the end was just something I have never read. Just brilliant." She gushed, making motion to sit on the designer chair across from her. The room was huge with windows covering the half side, and paintings on the other, along with an entire wall of bookcases.

"Told you." Edward chimed in. I blushed rolling my eyes at him.

"Ah Edward, how are you dear? I do have to thank you in helping me find this gem." She said eyeing me and smiling.

"Oh your welcome Aunt Maggie, I will accept my million dollar check now." Edward joked earning a scowl from her.

"Oh dear, please feel comfortable. I should be the one nervous because if I don't publish you, any other of our rivals will." Maggie said, surprising me.

"How about we go straight to business? I know Edward probably has a lawyer for you for legal terms. May I suggest one literary agent for you? Angela, she is wonderful and I have a feeling you will get along great with her." Maggie started.

They were talking about numbers and my advance pay, I couldn't believe it. These people had way too much trust on me. I just had to come in a couple of times to select my book art and other few details. My manuscript is now going to be analyzed by editors and Maggie herself in details.

_Oh my god, I'm getting published._

Edward was shooting me proud looks while he talked more about the numbers with Maggie. Stefan was sitting on the sofa, filing his nails while giving me occasional winks, asking me to write him some more sex scenes which I kindly declined.

"Alright great then, I will see you next week along with Angela and your lawyer. I can't wait to get started, it's lovely to meet you Bella. Not just as an author but also as Edward's girlfriend. After all I do consider myself his aunt." Maggie said giving me a hug. Stefan gracefully came and hugged both Edward and I, although Edward looked very uncomfortable doing so, barely touching Stefan.

As both Edward and I walked towards the car in the parking lot, my inner girl burst through and I let out an Alice-worthy scream.

"Oh my god! I'm getting published! Holy shit!" With that I jumped into Edward's arms who laughed at me, swirling me around in his arms and claiming my lips. I knew he wasn't fast in twirling, but I still felt the motion sickness. Edward noticing the change in color of my skin tone and quickly put me down while I ran towards the nearest trashcan and puked.

"Alright babe, you're worrying me. Something isn't right and I'm taking you to the doctors." Edward said as he rubbed my back and I furiously shook my head to which he just grumbled in response.

"I'm fine, I feel great now." I told him. I really did.

He looked at me for a while, squinting his eyes and then letting out a sigh. I don't remember what happened next except being carried into our room, I remembered whining to Edward about brushing my teeth but that was the last thing I knew before sleep over took me in the middle of the afternoon.

* * *

**See….it wasn't anything bad. I have been asked about ExB's relationship status in more details, I just wanted to let you know that it's coming PUN INTENDED. Yes, they are a couple…but you will know more soon.**

**HINT HINT HINT**

**You all know what's coming next! I can't stop saying coming, can I? Review for sneak peeks and of course c==================================================3 is always loved.**

**Yeah I made it longer because we all know Edward's peen can't fit into one page..or even words? **


	16. Sixteen

**AN: Actually I own this! Except the Characters**

**I'M ALIVE! I'm so so so so so so so times infinity sorry about the huge, colossal break in my update. I blame the guest who keeps popping up like pop-corns and I know I sound like a whiny bitch right now because I couldn't write :(**

**You have no idea how much your PMs and reviews screaming at me to update means to me! Thank you so much for sticking with me through this. You, my readers are wonderful. Which is why this chapter is few pages longer than my other ones, just wanted to make it up to you guys. **

**Also…THIS CHAPTER HASN'T BEEN EDITED! My dear twin (for those of you that don't know me from IMMEB, we aren't really related but it feels like that a lot of times, sometimes we are in each other's head and I'm not sure if I make sense)/ beta/ A was getting drunk to celebrate her 21****st**** birthday and was out of town haha. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer, so I decided to update. I know there will be grammatical errors but please please please bare with me on this. I promise to post the edited chapter once I get it back from her. **

**Umm…well college has started back up, but I don't have that many classes this year so I'm happy about that. MORE WRITING WOO HOO. For all of you who is going back to school, well good luck! And have fun.**

**Oh before I forget, I completely forgot to post chapter 15 dress picture in my blog, but it's up. I'm not sure how many of you actually check it out, but I know few of you do so I'm not going to stop. I will keep up the visual images. Sorry guys but I'm still on hunt for Edward's C======8 so no visuals yet for that hehe.**

**Okay I'm done *shows her pearly whites* Hmm they are getting a bit yellow, I need more whitening strips.**

* * *

BPOV

"Ah!" I cried as I resumed my vomiting leaving my throat scratchy and dry. I heaved again, tears pooling in my eyes as I prayed for it to stop.

Warm hands kept rubbing my back and I heard Edward's hush murmurs saying it will be okay. Exhausted, I flushed the toilet and sat back as far away as I can, as to not throw up again. After I cleaned up, Edward carefully picked me up and placed me in the middle of our bed, and then he brought me a glass of ginger ale and some crackers.

"Bella…" He said my name almost giddily, I wanted to punch him.

"I don't think you're sick, baby." He concluded and I gave him a what-the-hell look. "What I mean is that, well something is going on, but something really great!"

"Edward, you're really annoying me now." I told him as I munched on a cracker after cracker, weirdly it made Edward even more happier.

"What?" I murmured with a mouthful of crackers, I blushed and neatly wiped my mouth.

"I think you're pregnant." He blurted out.

I froze.

I jumped up and made a bee line for the bathroom, rummaging through the cabinets, finally finding the thing I was looking for. Edward followed me but I pushed him out. After I finished my business, I calmly opened the door to find Edward making a hole in the floor and running his hand through his hair repeatedly, making it even messier.

"Edward." I said giving him a small smile and threw my arms around his neck, pressing my body against his. He caught my mouth in a deep passionate kiss. I moaned at the taste of his mouth, as I trusted my tongue against him widely as I tangled my fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. I felt him reach for the curves of my ass, as he squeezed them lightly.

My lips molded to every millimeter of his, I was made for him and him for me. Our tongues ravaged each other and I was hungry for him, hungry enough to devour him whole and it seemed like Edward was in the same situation.

A ding pulled us out of our little bubble as I gasped for breath.

"I took the test." I told him softly.

"Can I talk to you first?" He asked me tenderly, brushing a wayward hair out of the way and giving me a small peck. I nodded as we sat on the bed.

"I know our situation is different from others but we are a couple. I never cared to even know how you feel about having a baby. And here I was, without a second thought, getting you pregnant. I'm so sorry." He said looking at our intertwined hands.

"Edward." I murmured, cupping his face in my hands.

"Firstly, I wouldn't let you get me pregnant if I wasn't ready to be one. After that, we told each other our feeling and I really couldn't wait to be pregnant. I know we haven't done the normal routine but I wouldn't change it for the world." I told him honestly, looking him in the eye.

"Thank you." He said relaxing and kissed my palm that was cupping his face.

"Let's see if we're having a baby or not. Remember we are in this together." He said again and I nodded at him, smiling excitedly. I nudged Edward to look at the results first. He picked up the stick, shakily in his hands with his eyes closed.

I swear he can hear my heart pounding as I bit my lips for the outcome.

"Fuck, I can't. Bella please look at it with me." He said brining me closer towards him and wrapping his arm around me.

"Kay." I told him weakly, my eyes now closed as well.

"On the count of three…two…one."

I gasped and so did Edward, at first we didn't know what to do until Edward crushed me to him, carefully might I add, and gave me one of the most heated, passionate kiss in the world. I was dizzy by the time we pulled away. Tears of happiness fell from our eyes.

"I'm going to be a daddy…you're going to be a mommy." He said over and over again, with awe in his voice. I laughed nodding along with him, tears still flowing from my eyes.

"We need to get you an appointment ASAP. Oh god babe, there are so many things needed to be done. I need to get more healthy stuff for you, we need to get started on the nursery, I need to call Alice for maternity clothes for you…shit, how can I forget car seat, stroller and most important, baby-proofing the house! Are you craving something right now, I can get it for you." Edward rambled, grabbing his keys and wallet while shaking uncontrollably all the while clutching me to him protectively.

I stood there in his arms shocked and then shook my head, giggling a bit.

"Calm down, we don't need any of that right now. Well except getting an appointment. I just need you to relax for me, alright?" I said running my hands through his hair and noticed him take deep breaths and relax, hugging me to him.

"I'm sorry." He said and I chuckled. "It was rather cute." On that note, he just rolled his eyes.

*o*o*

"Hello Bella and Edward, it's great to see you again. I see you're here to confirm your pregnancy, is that right?" Dr. Young said as she entered the room. There was no way in hell I was going back to Dr. James Hunter and last I have heard, he was terminated. Dr. Emily Young was in her late thirties and recently got married, which caused her to transfer in our area and I was glad for that because she was amazing.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you too." Edward said as he shook her hand and so did I. I was already here a few days ago for blood test and we are here today to see the results.

"Alright well I have your results right here. Congratulations, you're going to be parents." She said smiling at us. Edward beamed at me and gave me a quick kiss, keeping our PDA minimum. I knew that I was, since I made Edward run to the store and get more pregnancy tests, just to make sure. He did and bought 8 and all of them confirmed that I was pregnant.

I was being taken to do multiple tests, it was good that they already had our medical and family history. I had already started taking prenatal vitamins ever since I lost my virginity, so that was good too.

"Alright, things are looking really great, Bella and the baby are perfectly healthy. You're approximately 6 weeks pregnant which means that you both are in for a spring baby." Dr. Young notified us.

I couldn't contain my wide smile as Edward and I left the doctor's office, I was almost skipping. Suddenly, I burst into tears scaring the life out of Edward.

"Bella? Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just so happy. I can't believe this is happening to me! To us!" I told him, using the napkin that he gave me to wipe my tears.

"I know babe, I feel the same way." He said kissing the top of my head.

We were on our way home, and I couldn't stop thinking about our future. I just got pregnant but that didn't stop me from dreaming about having more of mini Edwards running around our house. I giggled shaking my head.

"What's going on in that pretty head of your?" Edward asked with a beaming smile on his face.

"It's crazy but I can't stop thinking about having more of your babies." I told him shyly. He took my hand in his, giving it a kiss and clutching it in his hand.

"It's not crazy if I'm thinking about the same thing." He murmured. "Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm…" I hummed still in deep thoughts about our future.

"How did you feel when we made that deal, I mean. Leaving our baby…I don't know how other women do that, I can't imagine…You don't have to answer." He asked, looking at the road in deep concentration.

The smile vanished from my face as thought about how I tried to convince myself to leave our baby.

"It wasn't easy, impossible…at first, I tried not to let it think the baby was mine, only yours and I was just the carrier. But soon, the thought about leaving my baby was crushing me, I really have no idea how I would have been able to do that. If you…" I sniffed and by that time we were home, so Edward quickly took me in his arms.

"Shh I'm so sorry, I asked. But baby, I would never let you go. The moment I saw you, I saw our future and I knew we belong together. We will never be separated; you won't be separated from our child. He or she is as much as yours, as they are mine. You know that right?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"I know…it just brought up those memories." I murmured weakly as Edward kissed my tears away. I hugged myself to him, engulfing myself in his scent that soon lured me to deep sleep.

*o*o*

I stretched as I opened my eyes to the early morning light, it was around dawn and the scenery was strikingly breathtaking with a mixture of colors in the clouds. I looked at my handsome Adonis sleeping peacefully next to me, with his mouth slightly agape and snoring softly. I scooted closer towards him, running my hands over his naked chest.

Oh how I love warm summer nights…

Edward practically sleeps in his boxers or better yet, briefs during the night claiming he didn't want to sweat in his sleep. I wasn't far behind either, my nighties have been turning skimpier and skimpier by the day.

I ran my hand over the smooth skin of his chest, over the hair that trailed down towards the bulge in his pants. I turned over and straggled him, placing open-mouthed kisses all over his shoulders, chest and abs that contracted at each of my touch. I knew he was awake since his hands now found their way over to my ass, squeezing them lightly. I bit my lips and looked up at him, finding him looking at me through half lidded eyes filled with lust, his lazy crooked grin and the five O' clock shadow. His hands pushed me up towards him as he claimed my lips with his.

One of his hands tangled themselves in my hair, while the other groped my breast softly, knowing that I was feeling tender there.

My world was perfect.

He was and is perfect.

I ran my hands over his scruff and sucked in his bottom lip in between mine, he groaned pushing me against his morning wood and I grinded against him, my now wet panty leaving a spot on his briefs, making him moan harder.

"Bella…mmhhhmoring." He mumbled while I rolled my eyes and pushed my tongue inside his mouth. I knew we probably had morning breath, but at this moment all I could taste was him.

It must be love.

He lifted my silk cami up and I raised my hands so that he could completely remove them, barely pulling away our joined lips and our hips grinded against each other. As soon as I was bare in front of him, he pulled away and started kissing me down until he reached his favorite spot, well two of his favorite spots. My fingers knotted themselves in his hair as he took a nipple in his mouth, gently licking and nipping them, and then switching.

"Ahh Edward."

I grinded against him faster, the familiar burning sensation started building up inside me. I knew I was close and that surprised me. It usually takes him touching me there to get off, and more than five minutes.

But it's been two minutes and I knew I was going to come.

"Harder!" I gasped as I pulled his head up and kissed him passionately, my tongue colliding with his. I slammed back down on him harder, grinding harder and much more faster.

"Fuck babe, that's hot." He groaned while holding my hips in his hands and helping me grind against him faster. I felt myself falling over the edge, screaming profanities and slumped down onto him, as my head nuzzled against the crook of his neck and arms locked around his neck.

"Wow." I panted.

"Wow indeed, you think it's the pregnancy hormone?" He asked.

"Probably." I said shrugging. Once I gained back my energy, I was even hornier. I needed the skin to skin contact. I pulled away and looked at him from under my eyelashes while I kneeled up and slowly pushed my panties down, then sitting back and kicking the panty out of the way.

"You will be the death of me." I heard him mumble as he pushed off his briefs, giving me a wonderful view of not so little Eddie standing proud. Edward then immediately pulled me into his arms, his mouth clued themselves on my breast as I sank my fingers into his hair to hold his head there.

I gave out a deep, startled moan as he suddenly planted two of his fingers inside me and his lips pressed urgently with intensity and force. We were tangled with each other, my naked breast pressed against his chest and I was sure that I would orgasm right then and there again.

"Baby I need you." I almost whined to him while he grinned cockily at me. I playfully slapped him, but at the same time placing kisses on his lips and the corners of his mouth, hearing his beautiful chuckle.

We gazed at each other, a raw need inside me erupted overwhelming me and I wanted to confess my love to him. It was at the tip of my tongue but a bigger, scared part of me made sure that those words don't come out.

Before I could think anymore, I suddenly found myself flat on my back beneath him. His masculine physique towered over me as he grabbed my thighs in his hands and raised them, and then he entered inside me completely in an angle that brought that tingling sensation back in my belly with full force.

My body felt like a live wire, electricity shooting up inside me as my muscles clenched and tightened around him, pulling him ever deeper.

"Bella…god, I..I'm ..fuck!" He murmured incoherently as I shouted at every thrust he made with pleasure.

I was never this vocal before but somehow being pregnant, it highlighted all my senses. I felt like a newborn vampire.

"EDWARD!" I shrieked as the coil snapped again and my thighs began to quiver uncontrollably, along with the rest of my body with one of the most powerful orgasms I ever had. I felt like I was splintering into two as I screamed on top of my lungs.

"Bella…" Edward said, giving out a guttural groan, kissing me all the while simultaneously releasing inside of me. He kept on placing intimate kiss as I felt the heated pleasures float all around me.

He slipped out, getting off me and turning towards me, as we lay side by side gathering our breaths. Edward moved several curls stuck to my forehead away and then placed a kiss on my forehead. His hand then moved down towards my breast, circling my nipple and finally rested over my flat tummy that now carried our child.

A goofy grin appeared on his face, mimicking my own as I placed my hand over his.

Just then a shrill sound of my cell phone going off made me jump. I quickly stood up and grabbed my cell that was resting on top of the vanity and hit 'answer.'

"Hello?" I said, it was an unknown number.

"Bella? Hi, this is Angela your agent?" A soft voice said.

"Oh yes, how are you?" I asked her.

"I'm great, but I was wondering if you were on your way to the office…" She trailed off and it was as if a light bulb went off in my head.

Shit shit shit

We completely forgot that I was supposed to be at the office to pick my book art.

"Oh god Angela, I'm sorry I forgot to call you to let you know that I was going to be late, but don't worry. I'm on my way." I lied as I ran into my closet pulling out a light blue dress with ruffles near the sleeves and a leather belt. (Picture in my profile)

"Oh alright, that sounds great. It's okay, it happens to the best of us. I will see you there." She said, chuckling a little.

"Thank you, I will see you soon." I told her sheepishly and hung up.

"EDWARD!" I screeched as I walked back into the room and found him lying on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Jesus Bella, you scared the living shit out of me. Why were you yelling?" He asked getting up and fixing his boxers, making me a little dizzy at the sight of him.

"I forgot that I'm supposed to be at the office, picking out MY book art!" I told him as I saw his face go from confused to looking ashamed.

"I'm sorry babe, I forgot about it too, but we were a little busy." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at him and walked into the shower, shredding my clothes on the way. Just when I stepped in, I felt his arms around me.

"Saving time." He murmured kissing my neck. I giggled and managed to get us both showered and clean in five minutes. A miracle, I know. I quickly got dressed and followed Edward out to the car. He swiftly took turns on the way, getting us at the office in 11 minutes while the original journey takes about 20 minutes. If I wasn't so worried about how this affected my career, I would have freaked out on him.

Thankfully the baby decided not to upset my stomach, cause now wasn't the time to throw up. We were greeted by Angela. She was tall and skinny with wavy light brown hair and white-rimmed glasses. A very kind face and the most important thing, she was in love with her husband Ben and didn't even look at Edward as if he was a piece of meat.

It's shocking how many women with wedding band on their finger hits on Edward.

Or maybe it isn't, I mean look at him.

"Bella! Great, you're here. Come on follow me. How are you Edward?" Angela fired off as we walked towards Maggie's office.

"I'm really good and couldn't be any happier for Bella." He said sweetly, kissing my temple.

"There are the two love birds! I see now where you get your inspiration." Maggie said giving me a wink and I blushed. I couldn't deny it, it was true. Some of the steamy scenes from my book were inspired by Edward.

I was feeling very jittery but really excited at the same time. I was so close to getting my dream of being a published author. It didn't matter what happens, well it does a little and I do hope that the people like it, but at the same time, I feel honored enough that someone is publishing me.

"Bella? I would like you to meet someone." Maggie said opening her office door again and walking out. She came back within few seconds with a russet skin man that was as huge as Emmett. He was good-looking, a lot like my story's lead actor with the tall, dark and handsome thing going on. He also had short hair and was wearing low waist jeans with form fitting tee.

"This is Jacob Black, and Jake…this is Isabella Swan." Maggie introduced us and Jacob took my hand in his, giving it a kiss and making me giggle.

A hand on my waist tighten around me protectively and I looked towards Edward looking invidious. I looked towards Jacob who was smirking at us widely.

_Oh god _

_

* * *

_

**Oh yeah I brought he who must not be named…Jake, not Voldemort. But the good thing is that BELLA IS PREGNANT! **

**Also should I keep my pace or do you want me to go a bit faster in her pregnancy? Please do let me know, I would very much appreciate it.**

**Umm this is like way off topic, but I'm so keyed up for True Blood's finale *screams* can't wait! I was gonna end this with the cute little peen but I already used it up in the beginning AN, so yeah…**


	17. Seventeen

**AN: Actually I own this! Except the Characters.**

**So I wrote this chapter with EPOV and didn't like, hence the delay, and re-wrote it with BPOV. I'm sorry if you wanted his POV but I feel like this is much better for now. You will get EPOV soon. **

**Thank you Thank you Thank you for being so patient with me, and still loving this story. I have decided to go faster in this story, it was majority rules, but I won't skip important stuff like honeymoon stage of pregnancy. *winks***

**I don't have much to say, except I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

BPOV

A hand on my waist tighten around me protectively and I looked towards Edward looking invidious. I then glanced back at Jacob who was smirking at us widely.

_Oh god _

I couldn't believe this, a giggle was threatening to burst through my lips but I held it in. I glanced at Edward who looked to be surrounded by a green fog filled with envy. I rolled my eyes at him. Although I did feel flattered that he was jealous. I leaned up towards him on my tippy toes, and kissed his chin because that was the only place I could touch unless he is leaning down towards me. Edward's gaze softened as he looked back at me.

"You know, you don't have to be here. On a second thought, I would rather have you not stay here." I told him as I pulled him aside. Maggie, Angela, Jacob and Stephen who just entered the office started planning for everything that needs to be done for my book release.

"Why don't you want me here?" Edward asked with hurt in his eyes.

"Well…I just want you to see the finished product." I told him biting my lips. I wanted him to have the first copy because honestly, I don't think it matters to me what people feel but Edward's thoughts do matter.

He sighed and looked towards Jacob who was now looking back at us, he looked at me and grinned while I tried to not to chuckle. Edward frowned, looking back at me and then his expression changed, looking smug. Before I knew it, I was pulled up by Edward as his lips bear down on mine with force and passion. His hand wrapped around my waist as the other one cupped my face. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth making me moan and then pulled away, grinning crookedly.

"Alright, call me when you're done. I'll be at work but I don't think it should be busy." He said and then placed his hand over my flat tummy, caressing it gently. I smiled nodding my head.

As soon as Edward left, I was being rushed off into frenzy, but I loved every minute of it. Jacob was amazing with his sketching and drew pictures exactly like I wanted it to be.

Angela was wonderful as well, helping me, guiding me through things that I didn't get. Maggie even pulled few strings by sending out pre-released book to New York Times bestseller authors to review my book. To say I was nervous about that would be an understatement, although I do have a while before we get there since editing process does take a while. Our book design was 85% done and I couldn't be any happier.

"So Bella, when are you going to tell Edward about me?" Jake asked me once we were satisfied with the work we did today. I looked up to him smirking. Before I could mention something, we heard a bang and Edward's cold voice.

"Tell me what?" Seethed Edward as he stood near the doorway, I gasped in shock. When did he get here? Then I smiled as I walked towards him but he took few steps back, looking angrier by the second.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Bella…I think you should-" Jake started saying something but was stopped by Edward pulling me out of the room and into another empty room.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked.

Edward stepped away from me, rubbing his face with his hands and looked at me with tired eyes and a livid face.

"What was Jacob Black talking about?" he asked.

"How do I know? You pulled me out before I could ask!" I told him throwing my hands up in the air. Just then we heard a knock and Angela peeked her head in, smiling at me softly as she asked me to come outside.

She let me know that everything was going smoothly with the book, and she will let me know about the process since I won't have to keep making visits unless it was something absolutely important. Jake will turn in the designs once he is done and then we can start registering my book with different vendors, as well as get the ISBN number.

"That sounds great Angela! You're really wonderful and we should definitely have lunch sometime soon. Let me just say bye to Maggie, Jake and others before I leave." I told her. Maggie gave me a warm hug, telling me how excited and proud she is to publish me. I smiled feeling touched.

"Bella, I think you should talk with your man before you hug me because I don't want to die today." Jake chuckled shooting a pointed look towards Edward who was outside the office, running his hand through his hair repeatedly.

"You're being ridiculous, but I guess I will see you and Stefan, along with Angela for lunch sometime alright." I told him and he smiled.

"Bella darling you better go out because it would be a great loss to see that man lose his beautiful hair." Stefan said making us all laugh. "I wish you grew your hair Jakey…" I heard him say to Jake while I giggled.

I was fuming by the time I reached Edward and pointy ignored him while walking out the building, towards our car.

"Bella I really don't get why you should be the one upset." He grumbled.

"What is your problem Edward?" I asked him flippantly.

"My problem is Jacob Back." He hissed and I glared at him, waiting for an explanation. "He is trying to steal you away from me." He concluded looking more sad than angry. Suddenly all my annoyance and anger disappeared.

"That's your problem?" I questioned him, trying to keep a straight face as I wrapped my arms around him. Edward nodded and placed his hands on my hips, unable to keep his hands off me. I giggled, shaking my head at his ridiculousness.

"Babe, I think I should be the one worried." I told him and he looked back at me curiously, waiting for clarification.

"He is definitely more interested in you than me." I finished, followed by a giggle. I couldn't help it, it was funny.

"What?" Edward asked looking flabbergasted.

"He is gay Edward, Jacob Black is gay. Besides that, Stefan already has his claws all over him so you and I don't stand a chance." I told him, laughing at the horror on his face. He then looked downright shameful, flushing red.

"Oh, god." He said with a chuckle.

"You're really hot when you're jealous though. I was tempted to keep you more jealous but then Stefan is right, it would be a great loss to lose your hair." I said laughing. He hugged me tightly but still kept distance as to not crush our baby who is probably the size of a pea. "God I'm so sorry, I acted like such a jerk." He said and kissed me from my jaws to my temple then pulling away to kiss my lips.

"It's okay…I'm sorry for not telling you although it wasn't a mystery. Didn't you notice him stare at you more than me?" I asked him.

"Umm well I thought he is looking out for himself and not get caught being a perv while he looks at you?" He explained looking flustered with the change in situation.

_I love you_

It hurt not to say it out loud but even in times where he does act like a jerk, I still love him and will do for the rest of my life and probably after I die as well.

"You're my life now Bella, and it hurts me to even think of the possibility of losing you. I'm not sure if I can survive and seeing Jake today, it just suddenly hit me how easy it would be to lose you." Edward said softly looking at me with what I hope is love. Could it be?

"You won't ever lose me Edward. I'm yours." I replied and placed my forehead against him, breathing in his unique scent that calms me down. Edward cupped my face in his hands and kissed me furiously as our tongue collided and danced along each other.

*o*o*

"I'm in my second trimester but what the hell! Why am I still getting morning, afternoon and night sickness!" I screamed as I finished throwing up for the second time today. This was even worse than the first one since we were in the middle of nowhere. Well we were on our way to Forks but currently, all I could see is trees and far off mountains.

"It will go away Bella, here have some crackers." Edward said sweetly, patting my back.

"I don't want any crackers; I want this to go away." I pouted after I was done rinsing my mouth with mouthwash.

"Jeez Bella…your seriously turning me off on ever getting pregnant again!" Alice said in her over hyper voice from the back seat.

"Well I hope you get morning sickness throughout your next pregnancy!" I shrieked and then realized how rude I acted and burst out in tears. "I'm so sorry Alice, I didn't mean it. I hope you don't get pregnant, wait …I mean I hope you don't get morning sickness…sniff…I'm so sorry." I covered my face with my hands as I tried to control my emotions.

"Oh Bella, I know you didn't mean it. It's the hormones." Alice said squeezing my hand.

"Alright stop hogging my girlfriend and child." Edward said and pulled me in his arms, shushing me. I giggled at him and looked up to find him leaning down for a kiss.

"Umm I think I should drive because with this rate we are never getting to Forks." Jasper said as he got out and then he and Edward switched places. I decided to sit back with Alice who was currently mixing cereal for Corey and Cora sitting behind us in their car seat.

I could hear Edward talking about pro and cons of getting a mini-van and I rolled my eyes at him. I doubt one kid needs that much of a space but I understand Alice and Jasper having one since they already have two and are hoping for more in the future. That is if Alice still isn't turned off by pregnant me.

As soon as we reached the Cullen's house, Esme rushed for me and gave me a hug.

"Oh Bella, congratulations! You have no idea how happy I am to be a Grandma!" She squealed, yes squealed. Carlisle was next to give my shoulder a squeeze.

"Oh my baby is having a baby." Esme gushed kissing Edward's forehead.

I turned around to find my father there smiling widely at me.

"Dad." I said for the first time. I have always called him Charlie on the phone and the few times he visited me, but life is too short. Also being pregnant brought out the emotional side in me that I tried to keep hidden.

"Bella, how are you?" He said but I hugged him fiercely. He didn't get to see me grow up or be a father to me, but I was going to try my best to show him that even though I'm twenty five years old, I still need him. I need my father.

"I'm good dad, I'm really happy." I told him as I pulled away. He wiped few tears that escaped and kissed my forehead.

"I'm really happy for you too kiddo." He said grinning widely. "Now I can spoil my grandkid!"

"Yes, yes you can. All those things that you couldn't do with me, you can now dad." I told him giving him a watery smile.

"Hey no crying baby." I heard Edward say as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Congratulations son!" Charlie said to Edward who beamed back at Charlie. "Thank you."

"Lunch is ready, who is hungry?" Esme asked, ushering us back to the house.

"I am." I yelled as everyone around me laughed. I shrugged following Esme towards the kitchen and breathing in the sweet aroma. "Did you make key lime pie?" I asked giddily.

"Yes I did dear, it was one of the things I craved while I was pregnant with Edward so I thought maybe you won't be repulsed by it." She said.

"Oh no…I think I have been craving it. I have been craving a lot of things." I replied.

Edward and I passed around the ultrasound picture, we were due to go back to the doctor for my 20th week appointment where we can hopefully find out the gender of our baby. I couldn't believe that I was already four months pregnant and that worried me because as of now, I looked like I had eaten a lot of food and that's it. Shouldn't I have a bigger bump?

After our lunch, I decided to spend some time with my father alone. He was excited to show me the tiny harbor where he fishes, and as soon as we got there, I ended up revisiting my lunch.

"Damn I forgot about that." Charlie murmured as he handed me his napkin. I thanked him and asked him to drive as far away from that fish stench. We ended up just driving around while he showed me bars and restaurant that he used to take Renee, about the good times. I hope he finds someone who is worth him because he deserved so much more.

"Thank you so much for showing me around, it means a lot to me." I told him as we arrived back at the Cullen House where Edward stood at the porch smiling at me with Alice at his side, chattering away. I smiled back at him.

"That boy is head over heels in love you Bella and trust me, the love you both share is the kind I hoped I had with Renee. You're not us Bella, don't be afraid." Charlie told me, startling me. He was much more perspective than I gave him credit for.

"Dad I think you're getting it wrong, Edward couldn't possibly love me." I said in a small voice.

"Are you telling me that the father of that child doesn't love you? If I hadn't known Edward since years, I would have marched up there and asked him what his intentions are towards my daughter. The reason I felt safe with you living with him and not killing him when you told me your pregnant is because I see how much he loves you Bella." He explained.

I sighed, I guess I know where I get the stubborn streak from.

"It's hard to believe but I will try. I know Edward has to be back at Seattle for a meeting so we will have to leave soon. I will try to come by as soon as possible. I love you, dad." I told him and gave him a hug while he kissed my forehead and rubbed his hand over my very tiny belly, chuckling a little.

"I know I know, it's tiny but I don't think I can stuff myself anymore than I already do." I told him laughing a little.

"Alright Edward, take care of my baby girl and my grandkid." Charlie said, keeping it short. But I do know that Charlie talks to Edward at least once a week to ask about me, not that he doesn't call me, he does. I think it's wonderful to see two important men in my life getting along so well.

After hugs and good-byes, Edward and I left in a small rented car since Alice, Jasper, and their twins decided to stay the weekend in Forks. I knew Rose was dying to have alone time with me and I have missed my non-blood related sister.

I remember dozing off while Edward drove us back, I felt bad that I couldn't keep him company but I couldn't fight off sleep anymore and the classical music he plays doesn't help me stay awake either.

"Wake up beautiful…we're home, love." I heard his soft velvet voice speak. I nodded while fluttering my eyes open and then gasped. Did he just call me love?

* * *

**Will our dear Edward admit his feelings? Or will he back out of the challenge…stay tuned to find out in the next episode of…haha sorry, I think I got carried away.**

**Also guess what? Review for sneak peeks because I think I got a writing bug *shout out to A* and have half a chapter written already, so HOPEFULLY I can update this weekend. **


	18. Eighteen

**AN: Actually I own this! Except the Characters**

**I think I should get some major brownie points or peen, haha, for my almost quick update! I'm so proud of myself.**

**A quick thank you to **_**Twilights1Fan**_** AKA my pregnancy book, so if there is anything wrong concerning pregnancy, FLAME HER. I'm kidding, lol. I can't forget my beta, A, for her ninja skill editing! Also a huge huge thank yous to all my lovely readers and reviewers and anonymous people. You guys are awesome and keep me going.**

* * *

BPOV

"Wake up beautiful…we're home, love." I heard soft velvet voice murmur into my ears. I nodded while fluttering my eyes open and then gasped. Did he just call me love?

My shocked eyes met his confused ones.

"What's wrong? Are you hurting?" He asked as he placed his hands over my tummy, caressing it gently. "Bella?"

I shook my head and unbuckled my seat-belt. Did he not realize what he said? Was it a mistake? "Nothing, it's just I woke up suddenly. I'm okay." I lied.

Was my father right in his judgment? I hoped that Edward wasn't one of those people that take those words cavalierly. Did he say that to all his exes? Did he love them?

"Bella if you think I believe you for one second…" He started saying but was stopped by a tiny blur of blonde hair that flew pass him and into my legs.

"SERENA!" I heard the shrill voice of Rosalie say.

"It's okay Rose, I got her. How are you my little pumpkin? Aunt Bella missed you so much." I said as I picked her up and kissed her cheeks. Edward came around and tickled her tummy, hearing her loud girly giggles that made us all laugh.

"I missed you too." I heard her say and I smiled as I felt my eyes water.

"Hah! Edward wasn't kidding when he said you cry at everything." Rose teased and I poked my tongue out to her.

"Oh god, I have to pee." I said as I put Serena back down and ran inside the house followed by the laughter of Edward and Rose. After I was done, I felt unclean somehow, and throwing up all day made me feel grimy so I decided to take a quick shower. I ended up wearing one of Edward's blue tee with a skinny belt around it. (Picture in my profile)

That should keep Rose from having a heart attack, but it was one of the only things that I felt comfortable in plus it had Edward's scent in them. My tiny bump stuck out a little and I smiled, running my hands over it.

My baby

"Hey." Edward said as he entered our room and pulled me into a hug. I snuggled in closer towards his chest and wrapped my arms around him, sighing contently. I felt him kiss the top of my head as he rubbed my back.

"That feels good." I murmured quietly. "Is Rose still here?" I asked him.

"Yes she is. I think Emmett is still in New York but Rose had enough of that city and came back. She really missed you." He informed me and I nodded my head.

"Go lay down, I know you're tired after that long drive." I told him and kissed him softly, sucking in his lower lip in between mine. He pulled away and then placed few more kisses on my lips as I breathed him in. Somehow being pregnant made me an Edward-addict and I wanted him all the time, although we haven't had sex in a while since somehow I end up puking when we tried to do it.

Edward then kneeled down in front of me and pulled up my dress until he reached my bare tummy, he then placed a million kisses all over my tummy murmuring something that I didn't hear but I did hear a faint, 'I love you.' I smiled, knowing there was no doubt that Edward didn't love his child.

Only if I could say the same about me and then I felt bad for being jealous that the father of my child loves his child and not me. Silly tears began to pour out as I sobbed.

"Bella? Are you crying love?" There it was again and fresh new tears began to pour out. He then picked me up and sat me on the bed.

"I-I'm fine." I sniveled.

We heard a knock, followed by Rose's voice.

"I'm okay now, don't worry. You did say that I cry all the time." I told him, trying to joke.

"I did." He told me but I smiled at him and saw him relax. "I think I should lie down." He said and kissed me softly before discarding his shirt and pants. I walked out of the bedroom to find Rose walking back and forth outside our room.

"I heard you crying Bella, are you okay?" She asked and I smiled back weakly at her. "It's the pregnancy hormones you know?" I told her as we reached our living room.

Rose sat facing me giving me this look that made me feel uncomfortable; I looked away and focused on my nails. She sighed loudly and I looked back at her, and found her holding few folders.

"What's that? Aren't they Edward's…" I asked her and she nodded her head.

"Rose! You can't look into files that's not yours or isn't of your concern." I whisper-yelled at her since I didn't want to wake up Edward or Serena who was snoring softly on the couch.

"Oh it is of my concern Bella, anything that concerns you is of my concern. Before I jump to conclusions…I need to know if you're happy." She asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

I frowned my eyebrows wondering why she needed to know that. Isn't it obvious? I am happy, and even though there are certain things that are troubling me at times, I don't take what I have for granted.

"I am happy Rose, I don't think I was ever this happy…" I told and smiled genuinely while looking down at my tummy and placing a hand over it. She relaxed a little but I could still see her look worried as she pondered few things.

"Is it because I was crying? Rose, ask Edward…I have been crying over everything these days." I told her and chuckled but she didn't laugh. I nervously bit my lips as I waited for her to speak out about what's bothering her.

"Bella…why is there a contract of surrogacy between you and Edward?" Rose blurted out and it felt like everything stopped except my heart that was pumping furiously in my chest. I felt my entire body break out in sweat and everything started revolving around me in circles, making me dizzy.

"BELLA!"

I groaned as I woke up to Rose's scream and Edward's voice. I looked around and found myself lying on the couch with Serena still sleeping on the couch next to me. I gently sat up and followed the voices towards the kitchen and found Edward and Rose in a heated discussion.

"How dare you take advantage of Bella's situation and manipulate her!" she shrieked.

"Rosalie…I didn't force her to do anything. The contract is invalid, I canceled it! It doesn't matter anymore. We are together, why can't you just be happy for us?" Edward told her tiredly as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Because I feel like Bella isn't happy. I saw that girl go through hell and back and I don't want to see her suffer anymore." She retorted.

"I promise you Rose that Bella is happy. Every relationship has its ups and downs but that doesn't mean you give up! Bella is my life, I can't live without her and she knows that. Having a baby with her is something that I can't put into words. " He told her confidently although he did sound annoyed.

"Are you sure because I come here today and hear her crying, I don't see her often…is she hiding something from me? Was it this? If you are together then why does she need to hide it!" Rose yelled angrily.

"Damn it Rose, I love her!" He yelled at her loudly making her jump back few steps. I gasped covering my mouth with my hands, tears pooling in my eyes. Rose's eyes widened at the sight of me and then she smiled and left the kitchen.

Edward looked even more shocked to see me and then looked away, shuffling awkwardly around the kitchen.

"Is it true?" I asked him quietly with hope in my voice. I bit my lip and tried not to cry for once during my pregnancy.

"I umm well." He started but then I quickly walked out. He shouldn't hesitate should he? I noticed that Rose and Serena were gone, so now there wasn't anyone to take me away from him right now.

"Oh god." I cried.

"Bella…please let me finish." Edward said and pulled me towards him. He sighed and closed his eyes for few seconds before opening them and looking at me with pure joy.

"I love you Bella Swan and I have always loved you, ever since the moment I saw you."

"I can't believe this." I murmured and I saw his face fell. "No, I do believe you, it's just that I was convinced that you didn't love me."

"Why? Haven't I always told you that you're my life? I'll admit that I was scared to say I love you but that did not mean that I didn't. Do you remember the first day we met?" He asked and I nodded my head. As if I can forget that. "Bella I was going to ask you out, but then you said how you didn't want any boyfriends…"

I vaguely did remember that and it amazed that he did too.

"I hoped to change your mind about that because I couldn't _not_ have you in my life and blurted out the surrogacy suggestion." He explained. "Bella once I saw you, having a baby wasn't that important anymore. As long as I have you, I knew I would be extremely happy. But that doesn't mean that I'm not ecstatic about having our child."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry that I mentioned that, I think it just slipped out but all I was thinking was having you in my life as well." I told him honestly.

"Wow aren't we a pair of chickens?" He asked chuckling while I giggled. With my bold new confidence, I placed my hands on his face as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close, I looked him in the eye while taking a deep breath.

"I love you too Edward Cullen, I love you so much." I said tenderly while tears gathered in my eyes, but it was definitely happy tears. Edward beamed at me and I pulled him closer from the back of his neck and crushed my lips with his in a searing kiss. He knotted his fingers in my hair and pulled me closer to deepen our kiss. Our lips moved along each other in perfect rhythm. He then slipped the tip of his tongue past my lips to which I granted him access and then licked and sucked my lower lip softly.

I sighed and he took advantage and parted my lips with his tongue, seeking for mine. Both of us moaned. Edward's arms tightened around my waist, while our tongues still tangled with each other. I placed my hand on his strong chest, moaning into the kiss, tangling my other hand in his silky messy hair, I pulled him closer, kissing him with a wanton desire. Excited, lustful shivers were surging through my body.

He loves me and I love him. It was so simple, but I won't contemplate on things that didn't happen earlier and enjoy this amazing man kiss me. After awhile, Edward broke the kiss, nibbling on my lower lip as he parted.

"Make love to me." I told him blushing a little but excited nonetheless.

"With pleasure, my love." He grinned and kissed me few more times before carrying me bridal-style towards our bedroom. Edward then gently placed me in the middle of our bed as he threw his shirt and pants away. I smiled at him lovingly as he helped me remove the belt of the tee-dress I had on.

"Wait…isn't this mine?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I told him biting my lips. I think I faintly heard him say, 'so hot.'

"You will be the death of me." With that he crushed his lips on me as he hovered above me but careful to not put weight on my tummy. My legs wrapped around him and my hands were in his hair, massaging his scalp.

Suddenly I felt something like a bubble popping in my belly followed by a fluttering feeling. I stopped kissing him and gasped as I lay there with a bright smile on my face.

"Umm why did you stop love?" Edward asked as he pulled away from me. I wasn't sure if he would feel anything but I was already four months pregnant and I heard Rose say that she left tiny kicks during that time. I wasn't too sure since my belly wasn't as big as I hoped it should be but the doctor said it was normal for a small woman like me. Alice let me know that she barely looked pregnant until her fourth month, at least I had a tiny bump.

I grabbed Edward's hand and placed it on my tummy, I saw a proud smile appear on his face as he rubbed my belly a little.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you feel it? It's our baby!" I told him happily.

"I don't." He said and pouted. I needed to catch up with my pregnancy books so I know what's going on with our baby more.

"You will soon, I'm sure." I told him confidently.

"I know, I can't believe you feel our baby." He murmured and then scooted down to kiss my belly. "I love you," He said and then looked at me, I smiled as I pulled him up to give him a proper kiss.

"God I'm so happy, you make me happy baby." He spoke softly and then cupped my face and pulled me to his lips again. Our hips were rocking against each other. His arousal was painfully obvious and poking me right on my center. Every time our hips would come together, we would let out moans of pleasure. His hands were now at my ass, caressing it gently and giving it an occasional squeeze.

"Edward…I think I want to sit up." I told him, feeling uncomfortable on my back somehow. He nodded and proceeded to remove my panty while placing open-mouthed kiss from my ankle, to the back of my knees, thighs and lastly my clit making me groan. I gently sat up and pushed his boxers away. Edward quickly sat me on his thighs, his erection in between us. I crossed my ankle behind his back with my arms around his neck.

"Oh god, Edward." I moaned when his lips touched my nipples. His hand moved towards my other breast and started massaging them, he took my other nipple in his fingers pinching them and making me scream in pleasure. He started sucking on my nipple harder as I started grounding my hips onto him. My hands were in his hair, pulling and tugging at it.

He moved his left hands towards my clit and inserted a finger inside me. "Ahh…Edward." I groaned and kissed the spot between his neck and shoulder.

"Jesus, you're so wet love." I heard him say.

"Make love to me." I murmured again quietly as I looked into his emerald green eyes shining with love. "Always." He said and raised my hips a little higher so that he could slip himself inside me, letting out a content sigh.

His thrusts were slow and long but right now, I just wanted some release. Suddenly I was crying because I wanted him to go harder while he was making love to me. I felt like I was using him.

"Bella…shit did I hurt you?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I wanted y-you to go harder and faster…b-but then I asked you to make love…and now I-I'm using you!" I babbled and sobbed out.

"Hey hey listen to me, it doesn't matter how we are doing it, it's always going to be making love, got it?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"Now tell what you want love because I'm not letting out of this bedroom anytime soon." He purred softly into my ears and I moaned, feeling him hardened inside me.

"Faster please." I begged and started sucking on his neck before I was already on the edge of coming. As soon as I said this, he started pounding into me but was careful to not go harder.

"OH GOD EDWARD!" I yelled out when he hit my sweet spot.

"Fuck Bella, you feel so good." He grunted and started thrusting inside me more rapidly, bringing me closer to my release.

"YES…oh." I screamed. The slapping of our skins was making me even more wetter. Our groans and moans were getting louder. Our skin was slick with our sweat that was mixed in together.

My fingers were digging into his biceps and our breathing was turned into panting.

"BELLA!" I heard him roared out pulsing inside me that brought me over the edge as well.

"EDWARD."

My body shook and shuddered with his as we rode out our orgasms together. Then my body went completely limp in his arms as he gently laid me down on the bed, while pulling out of me. I felt our baby's little fluttering which was more like popcorn popping.

"He's moving again." I told him.

"He?" Edward asked as he spooned behind me while placing both his hands over my tummy.

"I think it's a He. What do you want?" I asked him.

"It doesn't matter as long as he or she is healthy." I heard him murmur and kiss the back of my neck.

"It's a He." I told him confidently. Aren't mother's instincts always right? But Edward's right, it honestly doesn't matter what we have, as long as it's healthy.

_My baby…I won't ever have to leave you or ever will._

_

* * *

_

**Aww only if she knew her future…sorry for reminding you about the prologue which is coming soon! But how about that lemon huh? Told you I wouldn't rob you of second trimester. **

**Hah! I would definitely rob Rob *winks* **

**Anyways oo I have a question, would you like shorter chapters and frequent updates or longer chapters and infrequent updates? I know some of you smarty's will go like long chapters and frequent updates cause that would totally be me. **


	19. Nineteen

**AN: Actually I own this! Except the Characters**

**First off, I'M SO SO SO SORRY! I had no internet for the last three, yes three days! I have no clue how I survived but it was a nightmare. My phone was definitely overused when I tried reading all my updates on it, too bad I couldn't upload from it, it would have been up if I could have.**

**Huge thank you to everyone for being so patient! I'll just stop my rambling and let you read the chapter.**

* * *

BPOV

"Right there…so good."

"Oh god…ahh." I panted as I felt sweat run down from my hairline towards my ear. My chest heaved up and down as I tried to catch my breath.

"Are you okay love?" I heard Edward ask and I nodded into his chest while he caressed my back soothingly, massaging them a little. I pulled away only to lean up and kiss his lips. He cupped my face in his hand and deepened our kiss causing me to moan.

"I love you." He murmured lovingly and my face broke out in a grin.

"I love you too." I whispered back, kissing him again.

Just then our baby decided to make its presence known by kicking causing both Edward and I to gasp since my belly was touching his abs.

"Whoa there…don't kick too hard, we don't want to hurt mommy do we?" Edward cooed to our child as he rubbed the spot where our baby kicked. As if to answer its daddy, he or she pushed against his hand. I giggled at Edward's shocked face before placing my hand on top of his.

"Mhhh…that feels good." I mumbled at the magic his hands were doing. "Your hands are god's gift to the world, scratch that, for me!" I said and heard his chuckle.

"I don't think I ever stretched as much as I did today." I told him and noticed him raise an eyebrow. "Maybe I'll make you stretch even more than your prenatal yoga class." He said huskily in my ears causing me to blush.

"Hey Bella, see you next class." Said Jane, a petite blonde who is expecting twins sometime next month while she walked away with her husband Felix.

"I will, bye." I said as Edward gathered my yoga mat in his hand and intertwined his other hand with mine while we walked out to our car.

"What time is your appointment again?" He asked as he pulled out of the parking lot towards our home.

"In about 45 minutes but I need to take a shower, I stink." I said sniffing myself a little. Definitely stunk

"Nonsense, you smell divine as always." Edward said cheekily.

"You're a fool."

"I'm in love babe." He answered while giving me a wink causing me to laugh.

"I hope we get to find out the gender this time, I'm already 26 weeks along!" I told him, well he already knew that but I had to rant and prayed that our baby would co-operate this time around. We have gone to our doctor twice in order to find out the sex of our baby, only to return back home without knowing it because our baby had its legs crossed.

"She is sure a stubborn child." He said and kissed my wrist.

"_He_ Edward, I'm sure it's a he and has definitely got it from you." I told him and poked my tongue out.

"We'll see." He said smirking.

I took a nice warm shower and dressed in a white eyelet short dress with cap sleeves (Picture in profile). It was simple, comfortable and cute. For now comfort was my best friend because my back hurts most of time, my legs are cramping up, and my pelvic area feels heavy from carrying our baby. One of the good thing was that my hair was absolutely luxurious which meant that Edward couldn't stop running his hands in my hair, it did feel great.

No matter the amount of pain I felt, just thinking about seeing our baby in two and half months made the pain much for bearable and I hope I still feel that way when I reach my third trimester in two weeks.

I felt his hands in my hair, the tingles that I always felt when he was near was relaxing. He slowly swept the hair on my shoulder and kissed the back of my neck while his other hand rubbed my belly.

"Ready?" He hummed and I nodded, turning around in his arms to kiss him.

Before I knew it, I was on the laying on the bed with my shirt pulled up just below my breast. Edward was sitting next to me with my hand in his. I noticed his legs bouncing a little and chuckled at his excitement. I had to admit, I was just as excited but we still had to do the routine check-up and the exams before they started the ultrasound.

As soon as the tech started roaming the device on my belly, my heart rate picked up and I smiled when we saw our baby on the screen. Even though this is our third time seeing our baby, I felt like it was the first time.

"There is your baby and looks to be sucking it's thumb." Said the technician who name was Anne. Both Edward and I chuckled and I asked if we can get a picture of it and was told yes.

"God…he is so cute!" I murmured to Edward who shook his head murmuring, 'she is.'

"Here are the hands, the arms, and torso and here are the feet. The baby is in perfect position to find out the gender, are you ready?" She asked and I nodded excitedly.

"Third time's a charm." Chuckled Edward as he gripped my hand in his.

"Okay then, and you're going to be proud parents of a baby boy!" She announced and I think I let out a squeal.

"I TOLD YOU SO!" I couldn't help but blurt it out and then blushed at my outburst. Edward laughed but leaned in to give me a wet kiss, due to the tears that had fallen out of my eyes.

"Boy! Our baby boy…thank you so much love." He said kissing me again.

"I can't believe he will be here in about two months!" I told him gleefully.

Edward and I decided to go check out nursery furniture because I decided to wait to know if our baby was a girl or boy before even looking at the furniture. Both Edward and I had goofy grins on our face as we exited the hospital.

"So you're really happy it's a boy?" I asked him.

"Of course love, why wouldn't I? Plus I can always get a girl later." He winked and I rolled my eyes. Although having a girl in the future that had his green eyes and hair would be wonderful.

"Oh can we stop by to get mozzarella sticks? With some mustard, and ranch and yes, ketchup…lots of it, maybe mixed together." I told him, licking my lips in anticipation and found him gagging.

"It's what your baby wants so don't give me that look." I chided him. He apologized and bought me some extra ranch, so all was forgotten.

As soon as we entered the baby store, I was in heaven and the place was huge. I rushed over the cute onesie that said, 'I was told I would love Football.'

"Edward this is perfect for our son! He kicks me enough already." I told him, holding the onesie close to me. I had to have it.

"Okay love." He told me chuckling while grabbing an onesie that had, 'ipood'on it.

"What? You know it's funny." He said and dumped it in our ever growing pile of baby stuff. We roamed around for a while, testing out the rocking chairs, none of the cribs tickled my fancy until I spotted my dream crib for our baby. It was absolutely perfect.

"This is it!" I squealed running towards it. I can image our son in it, sleeping…maybe playing with the monitor over his head. It was a white sleigh crib. I knew I wanted a blue room, but I also wanted to add burst of different colors in his room.

"That is nice crib and pretty sturdy, good wood." Edward murmured and I rolled my eyes at him. Couldn't he just say perfect and cute? I also found the perfect rocking chair next to it.

I knew I needed Alice's help to make our baby's nursery perfect like I picture it. Edward can be our handyman, a hot one. Just thinking about him sweating without a shirt and low waist jeans brought tingles to my neither regions.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Edward asked and my face instantly flushed red. "Now I have to know love." He said chuckling but I ignored him. I checked the prices and gasped.

"Oh my god, that's a lot. And we still have to get the stroller and car seat." I murmured, doing a math of the money I had received from Maggie as my advance pay.

"Bella…price doesn't matter. Don't you like it?" He asked and I nodded. "But I think it's a bit too much…that would leave me with $140 for stroller and car seat." I murmured.

"Whoa hold up here, who said I was going to let you pay?" He asked looking perplexed.

"Umm I'm doing it for our baby." I told him.

"Yes but as a father, it is my responsibility to take care of you and our baby." He said as if it was perfectly acceptable for me to live off him.

"I am an independent woman Edward, it's not your responsibility to pay for me!" I told him. I knew it was stupid to fight with him when I knew it was his baby as well but at this time, being hungry and pregnant made me a bitch at times.

"The hell it isn't! Bella, I love you…we live together and are having a baby. Of course I'm paying for everything you need or desire." He told me while pinching the bridge of his nose. I was fuming on the inside.

"I can't and will not let you do that Edward! I'm not your whore!" I told him furiously and as usual, angry tears poured of my eyes.

"Bella I never said that, that's what couples do baby. As a man, I was raised to provide for my family." He said calmly, raising his hands and rubbed my upper arms and then pulled me closer.

"But we're not married…it's not your responsibility."

"We could be." He said in a very low voice but I heard him loud and clear, my head snapped up and locked with his beautiful eyes. He cupped my face in his hands, rubbing his thumb over my cheeks and wiping away my tears.

"Didn't you ever think of us being married in the future? I know I want you to be my wife…but we have being doing everything backwards anyways so I thought maybe I should wait until our son is born…" He said nervously and that caused me to burst out in tears.

"Please love don't cry, forget I mentioned anything." He told me hurriedly as he crushed me to his chest and I shook my head.

"I'm so sorry for fighting with you. I don't deserve you." I mumbled.

"Well I hear fights happen a lot in marriages and there are compromises. So how about you pay for clothes but I pay for the furniture, stroller and car seat." He said and I laughed. Basically I wasn't paying for much but I will take what I can get. Edward can be quite the devil when he doesn't get what he wants. He will probably add double the amount in my account if I dared pay for the stuff.

If this is any indication of how my future will be married to Edward, I would marry him right this second.

"Oh my god you want to marry me!" I said suddenly.

"Umm yes I do…did you just realize that now?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"Is that a yes in the future when I do ask you?" He asked giddily and I blushed.

"Yes, I would love to be your wife in the future when you ask me too." I murmured, crushing my lips with his. He picked me up a little and twirled me causing me to pull away and shriek. After receiving several glares and dirty looks, Edward put me down and gave me a quick kiss. I was tempted to give the finger to those jealous bitches but I was way too happy to let them ruin my mood.

I had doubts of life getting any better than what it is now but I was glad to be proven wrong. I couldn't wait for the day I become Mrs. Edward Cullen. I knew it was pathetic but I couldn't stop running that name over in my head, I never knew it was possible and now it is. I will someday be Isabella Cullen.

*o*o*

"Keep going straight…okay a little to your left, yup stand right here!" said Alice's in her chirpy voice when I was feeling anything but that. I knew when I entered my third trimester when I had to constantly go pee-pee, my feet were getting swollen, and I can't forget the painful hemorrhoids, the searing back pain, and burning acid reflux AKA heartburn. Any and every kind of symptom that can happen in the third trimester was happening to me and the only thing my doctor kept saying was, 'it happens.'

Dr. Emily Young was soon going to be in my shit list if she didn't do anything that can make me feel better, but I refused to take Tylenol even though she said I can in desperate situations. I knew I should trust her because besides the normal symptoms, everything was going great. I didn't have any serious issues and no bed rest yet.

Edward was being amazing and when I end up staying up late due to the constant kicking, and going to the bathroom, he gave me some mind-blowing orgasms. I really slept like a baby those days.

And I wish today is one of those days because I really didn't need a baby shower but Alice said I had to have it, which was backed up by Rose and Esme. Even Edward pouted and I couldn't say no to him.

So here we are or I am an almost 30 week pregnant woman blindfolded standing somewhere in our house.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I whined as I shifted a little, it was pain to keep standing in one place, but I don't mind walking. I need to exercise as much as I can since I was hoping to get a walking epidural which would mean I would be much more mobile for my labor.

"Have patience Bella! Okay open them now!" Alice said removing the blindfold. I blinked rapidly at the sudden burst of light but gasped when my eyes locked with our son's nursery. I couldn't believe it, it was way better than I imagined.

"The ceiling…how?" I asked Alice.

"Our men are much more talented than we think they are." Rose said winking causing us girls to giggle.

There was the crib that Edward and I selected along with the rocking chair, there was even a little play area. The room colors were mostly blue, with a little green, white and grey mixed in. The best part was the ceiling with the intricate design. It was contemporary but still had the cute effect to show that it's a baby boy's room. (Picture in my profile)

"Thank you guys so much! I loved everything and I doubt anything can top this baby shower." I told them as I hugged them all, Esme hugged me extra tight and kissed my forehead. She was absolutely in heaven at news of being a grandma to a baby boy.

Later Angela, Maggie and also Stephen joined us. We all then munched on cake and tiny burgers. Most of the people left already, but before Rose left, she pulled me aside. We haven't gotten to speak again until the whole being happy debacle. She is my sister in every way and I knew she was only worried about me and honestly, there wasn't anything to forgive. I love her and I knew she loved me as well.

"Bella…I know I never said sorry for how I acted, I did call Edward and apologized but he thanked me instead. But I would still like to say that I'm very much sorry to have ever doubted what you two have, even a blind man can see the love you both have and honestly, it doesn't matter that is all started from a surrogacy." She said taking my hand in hers, I smiled at her and was about to speak but was stopped by the question I was dreading to answer ever again.

"Surrogacy? What is Rose talking about Bella?" She asked looking appalled.

* * *

**I know….DUN DUN DUN. **

**Also, just wanted to let you know that the prologue is coming up pretty soon if you haven't guessed already. The prologue isn't the end of the story, there is much more to it and the story will continue after that.**

**On another note, my job hours are pretty good right now AKA more writing time, so I hope to update much more quickly now. Umm I'm trying to think of something fun to say but having no internet has destroyed my brain cells.**

**Oh I have a hint for you guys for next chapter, without saying much, all you're getting right now is this…**

**C============================3**

**Your welcome! *winks***


	20. Twenty

**AN: Actually I own this! Except the Characters**

**As usual, huge huge thank you to all my readers and the motivation you all give me to keep writing! Thanks a million. **

**I get nervous to put every single chapter up wondering how you guys would take it. *Bits her lip* I hope you like this one!**

* * *

BPOV

"_Surrogacy? What is Rose talking about Bella?" She asked looking appalled._

Rose looked like a deer caught in headlights as she looked at Alice and then back at me, to make the situation even worse was that Esme was right behind Alice.

I closed my eyes as took a long breath. I love Edward and he loves me and I won't let anyone come in between us, I think we had enough people doubting our love which includes us and I won't have that anymore. I also can't stress myself and harm our baby. Since we have nothing to hide, I don't have anything to fear.

"Alice…it's not what you think, Bella and Edward-" Rose started to say but I stopped her.

"What you heard is right. Edward did ask me to be his surrogate to carry his child." I said and heard three of them gasp, I noticed Rose about to speak up but I reassured her that I had this.

"Can we please take this to the living room and not stand?" I asked but didn't wait for their reply and started walking over to the comfy couch and sat down on it. Our son decided to start playing at the most uncomfortable moments and I giggled which cause Alice and Esme to share a look. They probably thought I had gone insane. Rose sat next to me and took my hand in hers, giving them a squeeze while Alice and Esme sat across from us waiting for me to explain.

"Sorry your grandchild is playing football inside my belly right now." I murmured caressing my belly.

"Is it my grandchild?" Esme asked and I felt a stab of pain in my heart. "I mean not that you…but I don't get why Edward would want to have surrogate? As far as I know he is healthy…"

"Of course it is your grandson! How dare you even question Bella." Rose yelled but I hushed her.

"I need to tell them everything Rose and I know that it is Edward that they should hear this from, but I would like them to know it from me." I said in an oddly calm voice. I smiled when I glanced at my belly and then closed my eyes because I didn't want to see their expression of whether it may be hatred or pity.

"My life before I met Edward…well it wasn't even life. As you all know the only parent I knew was Renee, and to be honest, she wasn't a good one at that. I didn't let her stop me from getting my dreams but I failed and hit rock bottom, literally. I was few weeks away from being homeless…" I started saying. I knew Edward mentioned a little about my background and maybe money problems but from the gasps and sharp intake of breath I can hear, I doubt he went into details.

I told them about the day I met Edward, the way I felt about him but also my situation. Edward's suggestion for me to carry his child and how I agreed to it. I did let them know that somehow I was going to find a way to be in my child's life but wasn't sure how, I let them know that I didn't even think about how I would leave our child but enjoy my time with Edward since I had already irrevocable and unconditionally fallen in love with him. How we slowly started getting closer and closer, I couldn't even believe it but I felt that Esme should know that I was a virgin until I met Edward, and that he was my first. I thought I heard Alice go, 'aww' but I wasn't sure.

I told them how Edward completely cancelled any paperwork or contract we had with each other when we started dating, and that we are a real couple who are having a baby. I also told them about what Edward told me that he was never letting me go, that he knew I was the one since he met me.

"I know our situation isn't the ideal one but I love him and by some miracle, he loves me too. I have never been this happy or will ever be without him." I said and finally opened my eyes. I saw Alice beaming at me and Esme wiping away her tears but my attention was quickly captured by Edward giving me his most loving crooked grin with his arms wide open.

I noticed Jasper holding the sleeping twins Corey and Coroline in his arms, and noticed Emmett discreetly wipe his tears, all the while carrying Serena while giving me a wide grin standing behind Edward.

Before I knew It, I was out of my seat and into the arms of my only love and couldn't stop the sob that burst out of me. All the confidence I had while I told them about our situation and how I tried to be brave was melted when I was in his arms. I knew it was scary to be so vulnerable with him but I trusted him with everything in me.

"Shh…love, it's okay. I don't think I could have explained as well as you did. I love you so much, you know that right. I'm sorry that I left you to deal with it when it was my responsibility to mention it to my family." He murmured quietly in my ears while rubbing my back.

"I love you." I chanted and breathed in his scent. I felt him kiss the top of my head and pull my face up. He then wiped my tears and gave me a passionate kiss, making me forgot where we were or who was there. It was just me and him.

"Bella dear, please accept my apology…I know I should have trusted you, but for a while, I was scared for my son and I can't believe I acted so selfish when it was you that I should have been worrying about. I'm so sorry, would you forgive me?" Esme said taking both my hands in hers.

"Of course I do Esme, we are sorry that we didn't tell you earlier." I said and gave her a hug.

"We all make mistakes but yours turned out really good. And please, call me mom, dear." She said making me blush and gave my forehead a kiss.

"Well I was always team Bella." Alice said making us all laugh.

"Yo Eddie, I should have kicked your ass but I see how happy you make Bells here, so your forgiven." Emmett said patting Edward's back.

"Son, if we never met Bella…I would have asked you why you couldn't wait until you met a decent woman and got married, and then have a baby. But I'm glad you did what you did because no one is more perfect for you than her." Carlisle said which ended up making me cry again. I noticed Esme, Alice and Rose wipe their eyes as well which did make me feel better.

"How about we all go out for dinner as a family and celebrate! Our grandson is going to be here soon!" Esme announced.

"HELL YEAH!" Emmett said.

Edward smiled at me and I kissed him again, wrapping my arms around him. He placed his hands over my huge belly and rubbed it, causing our son to kick back.

"Definitely a football player." Edward said and I giggled.

*o*o*

I was huge, massive, giant…a house. Yup, I was that big and it was a couple of weeks back that I stopped seeing my feet as well.

I was stuck on the bed with all types of goodies around me. My favorite was nachos and cheese for now while I absentmindedly flipped through the channels on the TV.

Our house was cleaned spotless multiple times; our son's nursery bleached clean, the clothes re-folded again until I was threatened with bed-rest from Edward if I didn't stop. Hence, here I was waiting for our baby to come out already. I had the best, the good, the bad and now the worst of pregnancy and I was ready. I knew I should be scared for the labor and pain but after all the pain I had put through for past few weeks, I was ready.

Our hospital bag and coming-home bag were all standing by. Along with the car seat including a brand new SUV. Yup you heard that right because we couldn't possibly drive our baby in an Aston Martin so Edward decided to trade back his old Volvo with a new Volvo SUV. He was about to get a van but I refused to be a soccer mom and drive that thing around when I knew he would still drive around in his Ashton Martin most of the time. It just wasn't fair.

The point was that, everything was ready except our baby who had showed no signs of coming out. Yesterday was my due date and although chances to have baby exactly on your due date was very unlikely, Edward had followed me everywhere and didn't even go to work, which ended up with us in a fight and then hot make-up sex.

You would think I would be in labor after that, but I wasn't.

Of course we did have one thing that wasn't done yet and that was our baby's name. Edward wanted our baby to be Edward Jr and I wasn't having that. How weird would it be to call Edward and see them both answer too, or when I was moaning out his name during sex. Yeah that just wasn't happening.

I did have a name in mind and I hoped he liked it.

Esme was amazing and brought me home cooked meal every day. Rose entertained me by bringing over movies or gossiping and of course I couldn't forget Alice. Even while being 9 months pregnant, she managed to make me her very own pregnant doll and I was dressed up in new maternity dress every day.

Her words were that, I had to be camera ready for birth. Like I would be thinking about looks while popping out our baby from a tiny hole.

"ARE YOU IN LABOR?" I heard his panicked voice over the phone.

"No, but I'm really bored." I whined and pouted.

"Fucking Christ baby, you can't call me to tell me you're bored! I almost had a heart attack." He said and I heard him take few deep breaths.

"How would you like to pop out an 8 pound baby out of your vagina!" I shrieked and started crying.

"Bella…I'm sorry love. You just scared me, I promise I will be home soon besides you were the one to force me to go to work." He reminded.

"I know…it's only when you get too annoying but right now I miss you. _I really miss you_." I purred the last part in my best low sexy voice.

"Fuck I'll be there in an hour." He groaned and hung up. I giggled and proceeded to clean up our bed. I decided to use the gift that Rose gave me for baby shower in use. It was a maternity lingerie in white with pretty black detailing. I took a bath, moisturized myself that made me feel really smooth plus Edward loves the smell of freesias lotion on me. I curled my hair and since my skin was naturally glowy, I just needed a little lipgloss. (Picture in my profile)

I couldn't believe I was tired by the time I was done. I quickly whipped us a nice vegetable pasta for the two of us. Well three of us, if we count the amount of food I consume and I already had a plate of it.

I couldn't help but let out an embarrassing burp, but then gave a mortifying yelp when I heard Edward laugh.

"That was really sexy babe." He said still laughing. I blushed red and glared at him.

What the hell is wrong with him and sneaking up on me! Couldn't he even make a little noise to announce that he was home? No he couldn't.

"Well have a nice dinner." I faked him a smile while unwrapping the robe revealing my barely there slip, letting it fall to the floor. I knew it was a bit dramatic but it did stop his laughter.

"Wow." I heard him murmur while his eyes trailed from my red painted toes towards my legs, my huge belly where he smiled goofily, my boobs where he licked his lips and lastly my eyes.

"Enjoying the show?" I asked smirking and he mutely nodded.

"Well it just ended, so goodnight." With that I sashayed my way out of the kitchen, making sure to put extra effort on my hip movements, hoping that he would still find my ass attractive.

"Wait what? But you said….Bella!" He yelled following after me.

After five minutes I was sitting on our bed with my arms folded across my chest while Edward kneeled in front of me on the floor with his hands joined together in a begging position with a pout on his handsome face. I also did notice his eyes go from my eyes to my lips and of course my breast that were pushed together as I crossed my arms across me and yes, it was on purpose.

"I'm so sorry love for laughing at you, I understand that there are some things you can't control like a burp, while you carry our child and go through the pain so amazingly. Please forgive me of my foolish behavior and let me ravish you, and make love to you, and maybe suck on that sweet pu-" My lips were on his before he finished that sentence.

Both of us groan as Edward carefully picked me up bridal style and laid me down the bed. My ankles wrapped themselves around his waist as my hands tangles themselves in his silky locks as our tongues battled against each other.

"Get naked!" I panted as I pushed the slip strap away, letting my breast free which caused Edward to stop midway in his hurry to remove his pants.

"Fuck!" He murmured, kicking them off along with his briefs as he pounced on me and started placing open-mouthed kiss all over me, especially my breast.

"Ahh I can't stay on my back." I whined and he quickly flipped us over so that I was straddling him. His hands were now on my breast as I sucked in air, I felt the thrill of anticipation washing over me. His hands were hot and hard and strong as his thumbs moved across the tips of my nipples and due to my sensitive skin, it was another kind of sweet agony.

"Yes, Edward." I whispered, huffing in breaths as if I had just finished running a marathon.

"Can't wait another minute. I need to be inside you, love. I need to feel your heat around me." He said in his husky voice as he dropped his head to the curve of my neck and swept his tongue across the pulse point at the base of my throat. I was coming apart in his hands already and we haven't even started having sex. I couldn't help but jerk in his arms, then lifted my hands until I could cup the back of his head and hold him there and kissed him.

"Bella…fuck." Edward groaned as he came in contact with my bare center since I decided to forgo my underwear. He then gently slid his fingers inside me and instantly, I exploded, rocking my hips with the force of an orgasm that crashed down on me with a fury.

"Edward." I whimpered his name out as I clung to him with a tight grip until the last of the tremors.

When I opened my eyes and looked into his eyes, I could see the love shining in his eyes and wondered how I never saw it when we first meet. Edward then picked me up a little, cradling my belly in his other hand as he positioned himself under me. I moan softly as I spread my legs as further as I could and rocked against him.

"Oh god love." He hissed as he plunged completely inside of me.

"More." I yelled and panted as I rocked above him while he thrust inside me gently. I knew not to push against him harder for the fear of hurting our baby, after all I was already past my due date.

"Bella…come for me."

Edward raised himself a little so that he could pulled my face towards his, and dive his tongue against my parted lips. This was heaven and where I always meant to be.

"I love you so much." He grunted in between his thrust and our kisses.

"I love you too."

Our love making was always different but no matter what, it wasn't just sex, it was love. To be one and be completely intertwined with each other in the most intimate way was something I never knew I could have felt. I pulled away only to scream out his name as we both reached our soul-shattering climax.

My back arched off while our hands intertwined with each other and I held on to him while his body trembled and shook.

It was a kind of pleasure that I thought would never end.

It seemed that we were destined to be joined together for the rest of time. But finally, the tantalizing pleasure faded until I was rudely brought back to reality.

"EDWARD!" I screamed as I felt myself going through the worst pain I had ever felt.

"Bella? Love…oh god, what's happening? Tell me." I heard his voice filled with terror and anxiety, but it seemed so far away, the excruciating, piercing pain blocked everything.

"Fuck, your water broke!"

* * *

***Runs and hides inside a dark cave* Please don't kill me because I know this is the shittest cliffy I have ever left you guys in. **

**The puzzle will be solved, I promise I'm typing as fast as I can and will even put my Beta on leash so that I can get it edited ASAP. Again, this will be happily ever after and how I will do it, well you will have to wait and find out. **

**Please feel free to leave me some love in form of little motivation pills. :) I would understand if I get death threats as well.**


	21. Twenty One

**AN: Actually I own this! Except the Characters**

**I'm going to ramble in the below AN *points downwards* but just wanted to say thank you so so much for your wonderful reviews! You guys are awesome and you know it. Ashley…my beta, you know what you mean to me twin and without your input, I don't think I could have written it as well. Sorry about the mushiness.**

**Oh am I the only one who thinks that Rob and Kristen should just come out with their relationship already?**

**I'm done…so let's get reading!**

* * *

EPOV

"_Bella? Love…oh god, what's happening? Tell me." I heard his voice filled with terror and anxiety, but it seemed so far away, the excruciating, piercing pain blocked everything._

"_Fuck, your water broke!"_

It only takes few seconds to turn a world upside down, my world to be exact. I don't even think that's a word to explain what I felt at this moment. It was more like my life getting shattered right in front of my eyes.

I heard her screams, her yells and her cries and yet, I stood there doing nothing.

I failed her.

I failed the love of my life and now I had to face the consequences of my actions as she suffered.

It was a blur of moment where Bella screamed in agony on our bed, few seconds after we made love. We were smiling, in our own cocoon of love and everything was perfect. I didn't even notice anything until I felt her cringe and scream.

I do remember the hysterical call I made to my mom as I tried to calm down a bawling Bella as she clutched her belly. I also did manage to successfully dress both myself and her as I followed my mother's instruction to take Bella to the hospital as soon as I can or call the ambulance if I felt unable to drive. I don't think I could have waited even a minute for the ambulance and managed to pick Bella up and place her safely inside the car. I quickly grabbed our bags and keys, and was out of the door.

"It will be okay my love, tell me what to do to make you feel better?" I asked her in my shaky voice.

"I want the baby out Edward, it hurts too much. I thought the contractions come and go!" She said crying as she tried to breathe in and out, mumbling something about yoga techniques.

"We are almost there, it will be okay and our baby will be here." I managed to tell her as calmly as I could.

"Ahh! Edward I think he is trying to come out already." She half screamed and cried. I might have swiveled the car, receiving several honks in return.

"I'M HAVING A BABY HERE! FUCKERS!" I yelled and earned a dirge giggle from Bella.

"I'm having the baby here." She murmured which caused me to smile a little, regardless how scared and panicked I was feeling at this moment.

"Yes well, still it's my baby too." I told her and kissed her hand, giving them a squeeze. I felt her clutch my hand harshly while screaming out. I am sure she was going through another contraction, which seems to be coming pretty close.

It seemed that my mother had notified the hospital on our behalf and they were able to quickly place Bella on a wheelchair and take her in. I numbly followed her, keeping my hand tightly locked with hers.

Soon Bella was changed into a hospital gown and on the bed.

"Can she get her epidural?" I asked one of the nurses who were filtering around the room.

"Yes, the Anesthesiologist will be here shortly." Said a nurse who looked to be in her early 20s and didn't seem to care much about Bella's cry. I really wanted to say something but Bella's hand tightened in mine causing my attention to divert onto her.

I ran my fingers across her cheek and leaned over to kiss her lips, I felt her sigh softly and relax. I breathed in her unique scent mixed with freesias, vanilla and something else that I could never place. It must be her own charming aroma. I felt her suck in my bottom lip making me lose my train of thoughts as I cupped her silky smooth face in my hands and lick her honey-like lips. A throat clearing caused us to pull away. We noticed it was the same snotty nurse along with an elder lady who announced herself as Martha, the Anesthesiologist.

"Hello dear, I wouldn't ask how you are since I have been in your position thrice and they didn't even have epidural back then!" She said smiling softly at both of us. I couldn't help but laugh and thank her for being here. I couldn't bear to hear Bella's cries or see her pain.

It wasn't fair for me to just sit there while she suffers as she gives birth to our son.

Our son.

I couldn't believe that in maybe few hours he will be here.

"There…it should start kicking in soon." Announced the Anesthesiologist.

"I love you." I told her simply.

She smiled at me, her big warm chocolate orbs lighting up her entire face and I couldn't stop the involuntary smile that graced my face as well. It was a reflex action. Her happiness was my happiness and now I will have another person to include, our son.

"I love you too, so much and I can't wait for Evan Cullen to be here." She said tenderly as I smiled. Suddenly I realized what she said which made me gasp.

"Evan?" I asked.

It was a wonderful name and when I think about, it fits our son perfectly, although we haven't seen him yet, it fits him. Evan Cullen, but we still do need a middle name.

"I love it, it's perfect baby. But what about his middle name?" I asked her, kissing her hands as I smiled at her like an idiot. She seems to be calming down a little and not screaming either, she still did cringe every 2 minutes or so.

"What about your name? Evan Edward Cullen." She said proudly.

"You want…you want him to have my name?" I asked her, getting hold of my emotions.

"Of course, I couldn't think of any other name more perfect than yours. Plus you get your wish for him to have your name as well." She said smirking which caused me to laugh out.

"Yes I do and thank you." I murmured leaning over to capture her lips again.

Soon my parents were here, so were Emmett, Rose, Serena, and then Jasper, Alice and their twins joined us right after them. I was told that Charlie was on his way as well.

My mother fell even more in love with Bella in the past few weeks, she treated her like her own daughter and I knew Bella felt the same about her. I knew it was only a matter of time before its legal because I couldn't wait to marry her already.

Then Dr. Emily Young came in to check and said she was almost 9 centimeters dilated now and they were getting everything prepared because it could be any time soon. I was scared, nervous, excited, trilled and absolutely happy.

"Owww…fuck that hurt!" Bella screamed and we all stood up rushing towards her. It was time, and everyone was ushered out of room excluding me and my mom.

"Alright Bella, get ready to push when I tell you okay?" Asked Dr. Young and Bella barely managed to nod in between her breathing and panting.

I was told to get on the bed and sit behind Bella, supporting her and giving her better leverage to push. I kissed the back of her neck, murmuring words of encouragement in her ears, earning a small smile from her. I will take what I can get knowing she is the pain that I couldn't even begin to imagine.

"Okay push!" The doctor said and I felt everything go in slow motion.

Bella surprised me by not screaming for the first few pushes which scared me but she assured me that she was fine and using her energy to rather push than scream. I couldn't be more proud of her.

"He is crowning, daddy would you like to cut the cord?" Asked our doctor as I froze.

"Go…I want you to do it." She said panting.

"I can't...I feel like I'm cutting the connection between you and our son." I told her. I couldn't do something like that, it just didn't feel right. Before Bella could say anything, we were running out of time and our son seemed to be impatient.

"Ready or not, here he comes?" Said the doctor as I laughed when I noticed my son's head, I couldn't help but cry at the pure joy I felt at this moment. Before I knew it, Bella gave the last push and our son was born just as the sun rose.

My eyes met her instantly and I saw her cry while giving me a wide smile. The nurse wrapped him up, handing him over to me and I quickly walked over to my love, kissing her sweaty forehead and then placing our son in her arms.

"Oh my god." She cried smiling, so I knew it was happy tears. "He is so beautiful."

"He is, just like his mommy." I said looking at her, unable to stop myself and gave her a quick peck.

"Evan Edward Cullen." Bella announced and I heard my mother squeal and cry at the same time. Bella then handed Evan to my mother who just ended up in a blubbering mess causing both Bella and I to laugh.

The nurses then took him over for check-ups and examinations before handing him over to us.

"Let me go tell the others." Said my mother beaming as she left the room.

"You were wonderful, love." I told her.

"I couldn't have done it without you." She said and then smiled down at our son in her arms who stretched and yawned, his tiny mouth forming an, 'O' shape. He had some dark hair already and I knew that it was going to be a beautiful shade of brown just like Bella. His skin was creamy and pale, almost porcelain like hers, and I couldn't forgot those lips. My son is going to be a really good kisser since he had Bella's lips.

"He looks so much like you already." She gushed, running her fingers gently across his tiny body.

"Are you kidding me love, he is so much like you." I said smiling and just then our son opened his eyes causing Bella to gasp.

"See they are light blue which means it will turn green, just like yours." She said, almost dreamily and I chuckled. Just then we heard a knock and then we surrounded by our family. I walked over towards Charlie shaking my hand but he enveloped me in a hug.

"You have given me a grandson Edward, enough with the formalities and congratulations." He said, his mustache twitching a little as I smiled. He then walked over towards Bella, giving her forehead a kiss while she beamed up at him. My family decided to give the father and daughter a little space while my mother told them how great Bella had been during her labor.

"I remember almost kicking Carlisle right in the family jewels for telling me to calm down! But that daughter of mine…amazing." Esme said proudly which caused us all to laugh at my father's mortifying look. Jasper and I shook our head at our crazy parents, but we also admired them and wished to have a marriage like theirs.

I look at Bella and had no doubt it in my mind that we would.

All of a sudden, it was all clear to me on what I had to do. Evan was taken into the newborn care while Bella gets some rest because I knew it would be hectic when we would be home alone with a newborn. Good thing I had my mother to ask any questions and Bella also had Rosalie and Alice.

After receiving many congratulations, hugs and kisses to Bella and I, everyone left to give us some private time. I noticed Charlie still sitting in the waiting room as I walked out to get myself some coffee since Bella had already fallen asleep. He looked to be stressed about something but managed to give me an uncertain smile as I walked over to him.

"Everything okay Charlie?" I asked him. He seemed to be debating about something before taking a long sigh.

"Bella's mother contacted me few weeks ago since she couldn't get hold of Bella. Of course I gave her a piece of my mind and few colorful words and said how happy Bella is, with you in her life and being pregnant. Renee hung up on me after that and somehow I feel like I'm missing something. I never knew why she even called in the first place and I have been trying to get in touch with her, but the call isn't going through." He said sounding frustrated.

"I have never met Renee in my life, but from what I know…I don't like her. But she is Bella's mother and if Bella wants her in her life again, then so be it. But for now, I just want her to relax and focus on getting better." I told him as I thought over the reason of Renee's call.

"Yeah…you're right, enough of this. How do you feel being a father now?" He asked as we walked over towards the hospital cafeteria. A huge grin took over my face and I guess that was the only answer Charlie needed who patted me on my back.

"You're a lucky man." He said wistfully.

"I am and which is why I'm glad you're here because I need to ask you something." I said shifting a little under Charlie scrutiny.

"Go on." He said gruffly.

"I well…I would like to ask your permission to marry your daughter, sir." I asked him taking a deep breath. My mind was blank, simply focusing on my breathing until I waited for him to say something.

"You surprised me Edward, and as much as I would like to have my baby girl to myself, we all know that she is very much yours as you're hers. So yes you do have my permission." He said smiling at me and I noticed him look a bit sad. It was expected since Charlie barely got to raise Bella and now he had to walk her down the aisle and hand her over to me.

"Thank you." I told him.

There was only one thing to do and that was to pick up Bella's ring. I had already picked it out but left it at the jewelers to do some finishing touches and size it. I knew that if I had it with me, I would have asked her couple few weeks ago already. I didn't want to do that without asking her father, it must be the way I was raised.

I had an elaborate plan in my head but when I think about it, I knew my Bella would like it simple with just me and her, and now our son.

"Hey Charlie, I know Bella is sleeping but do you mind being with her in the room because I need to run few errands, but I will be back within 30 minutes." I asked him while he smirked at me.

"Of course Edward, you don't even need to ask." He said.

"Thanks Charlie, I'll call Rosalie and Alice as well since they have been wanting to come back and see Bella." I told him and he told me not to worry.

I walked back into our room and saw my beautiful angel sleeping and walked towards her. I sat at the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss her forehead, tucking a piece of hair behind her ears.

"Edward…" She murmured shifting a little.

"Go back to sleep love, I just have to run few errands but I'll be back before you miss me. Charlie is here, and Rose and Alice are on their way over as well." I informed her leaning down to kiss her lips.

"Kay I love you." She said in her sweet sleepy voice making me smile. It hurt to be away from her but to do what I need to do is important as well.

"I love you too." I said, kissing her again.

I walked out, looking back at her sleeping peacefully and shut the door quietly. Charlie was right outside the door, and I nodded at him before leaving my love. I stopped at the hospital nursery and watched our son sleep in his little bassinet.

Unbelievable.

It feels like a dream but the pinch I gave myself notified me that if was real. I quickly walked out of the hospital and straight to my car towards the jewelers.

I groaned at the traffic, worried that it would make me late. I quickly called the Jewelers and asked them to keep my ring ready so that I can just pay and leave since I had already picked it out. I was debating to turn around and come back later when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward, it's Charlie. I have to leave for an emergency case; I'll be back as soon as I can." He said sounding upset. The roads started clearing up and I was almost there.

"It's alright Charlie, I understand that duty calls. Listen, I should be back soon so don't worry, besides Rose and Alice should be there soon." I told him.

"Alright take care, I'll see you soon." He said hanging up.

I quickly parked my car and entered the store. I was greeted by the manager who had the ring ready. I opened the box, and it was perfect. I knew Bella liked it simple and I tried to keep it as simple as possible like a platinum diamond rose-cute ring that cost about as much as a car. Maybe it wasn't as simple.(Picture in my profile)

I walked out of the store feeling excited and rushed back into my car to see Bella and Evan.

The traffic was all clear on my way to the hospital, and I walked inside and couldn't keep the ridiculous smile off my face, earning few weird glances. I shrugged not caring about what they think, the only person that I do care about it currently at the end of the hall as I walked hurriedly towards her room.

"Hey Edward, thank god, where is Bella? I checked the bathroom but she isn't there, is she getting any test done?" Rose asked, Alice right behind her.

"No…what do you mean she isn't there?" I asked as I entered the room and found it empty.

My heart rate picked up as I checked every inch of the room, asked the nurses and few people walking down the hallway.

Something wasn't right.

"Edward." I heard Alice call me. I looked at her to found her holding a piece of paper shakily in her hands. I rushed towards her, snatching the paper out of her hands and reading it.

_Dear Edward,_

_I can't live like this anymore, trapped with you, being your cook, maid, whore or even a mother. It suffocates me to be with you. I'm sorry but I have to leave you and Evan. I don't love you and please don't come after me._

_Bella_

If I think what I went through about few hours was the worst torture I felt when I saw her in pain, then it was nothing compared to what I felt at this moment. There was no life in me to be even shattered when I read her words.

Nothing made sense and yet it did. I knew she deserved much better than me but I also knew I would love her more than anyone else could ever in this world.

I was wrong.

I collapsed onto the floor, tearing the offending paper in to shreds. It wasn't true,it couldn't be but I knew her handwriting. No body could have forged this.

I wanted to hate her for all the things she made me feel but I couldn't. She didn't just destroy my heart or my life, she completely destroyed me.

"Mr. Cullen, it's time for the feeding." Said the snotty nurse in her bored tone.

"WELL IF YOU CAN FUCKING SEE, HIS MOTHER ISN'T FUCKING HERE!" I screamed at her, unable to stop the anguished sob inside me.

* * *

***Blows her nose through a tissue* this was a hard chapter for me, but I'm really happy with it. So there, now you all know that Bella didn't die…**

**I have Evan Cullen's picture up in story blog, link in my profile as well so be sure to check it out. I don't have much to say except that I'm writing as fast as I can because I'm just as desperate to post the next chapter up as you guys are. Leave me some love! **


	22. Twenty Two

**AN: Actually I own this! Except the Characters**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS SUPER LATE UPDATE. Real life came in the way too much for the past two weeks, but I really missed you guys and thank you for always being so patient. Also to my dear beta A, for yelling at me constantly for not updating fast enough, oh how you keep me moving. Umm that's it for my rambles.  
**

* * *

EPOV

I don't remember how a month had passed by, but somehow it did. My body worked as an autopilot but everyone knew I was miles away.

My parents were beyond shocked when they found that Bella left me and our son, Esme refused to believe it and it did give me hope that maybe there was something wrong. I tried calling her nonstop for hours, but it was an useless attempt.

That was also the first time I saw our strong Chief of Police break down and cry. He tried sending out a search party for Bella but they said that they can't do it, since Bella wrote a letter with her own handwriting mentioning that she didn't want to be found.

Rosalie and Alice were in denial and hired a private detective, but so far, there was nothing regarding Bella's whereabouts.

I tried to think of a reason that would make her take such a drastic decision, but came up blank. I saw the love in her eyes, the happiness when she laid her eyes on Evan. It has to be true.

As if on its own accord, my hand found my cell phone and dialed the familiar number. It rang for a while and then, then there was silence. I gasped as I sat up straight on the chair.

"Bella…love? Please tell me your there." I said but there was nothing but silence.

"Please baby talk to me, say something." I said hoarsely.

"Edward." I heard her sweet melodic voice but it sounded so detached.

"Bella? God…where are you love? Are you okay? Tell me and I can come get you." I said, happy tears poured of my eyes as I stood up looking for my keys.

"I told you that I don't want to be with you."

"Don't say that…please, tell me what I did wrong. I'm sorry…I'm sorry if I did anything that made you leave me but please love, give me a chance and I'll make it up to you." I said taking sharp intake of breaths as my heart thumped widely inside my chest and I ran my hand through my already messy, greasy hair.

"I j-just don't want to be w-with you…" I heard her strained voice say. Before I could say something I heard a thud and then it was silence again.

"Hello? Bella!" I screamed and threw the phone against the wall.

I pulled my hair in aggravation. She would have said something if she was in trouble, won't she?

An idea struck me and I called Charlie, hoping that he will give me some answers after I told him about my phone conversation with Bella.

My brain and common sense told me that she really left me and I should just concentrate or at least try to be a much better father for Evan. But my heart on the other hand told me that my Bella would never do that. I didn't know what to do or believe, but I do know that I can't lose hope.

I need to hear this from her face to face before I really believe that she left me.

My phone rang and I noticed that it was Charlie.

"Yes, Charlie, any news?" I asked.

"Sorry Edward…I tracked down her number and we found her phone at an airport's dumpster." He said sounding frustrated.

I slumped down on the chair and hung up.

_She really doesn't want to be found, does she?_

Another month had passed by and we had no news from either Charlie or the detective. My family were endlessly planning on how to find Bella, and I finally had enough of it and left them by themselves to figure it out.

I entered our bedroom and I closed my eyes shut, drifting off to sleep. The only moment where I'm not in constant pain. I smiled at the memory of her beautiful face laughing, and most importantly, her being in my arms.

I rolled her onto the bed, while hovering above her, placing open mouthed kisses from her neck to right below her ears. A spot I knew would bring out that desirable moan out of her. I inhaled the scent of her deeply into my lungs and she appeared to be doing the same thing to me, this tender intimacy was shooting a bolt of lust throughout my body. I felt her hands move to my naked back as they roamed over while I gripped her thighs as leverage. Her ankles deliberately wrapped around my waist as I grinded myself against her hot core.

"Edward." She gasped and pulled my face away from her neck where a hickey was sure forming, onto her red scrumptious pouty lips. Both of us groaned in pleasure from the touch of our lips that send sparks inside and within us. I sucked in her bottom lip between my own while she did the same with my top. Her soft hands ran their fingers through my messy hair, making me purr. I grinded harshly against her, causing her to gasp out again and push herself onto my straining member through my boxers.

"Bella…" I breathed her name in between our hot desperate kisses as she took the opportunity to enter her tongue into my mouth and I lapped mine around hers.

I cupped her beautiful heart shaped face in my palms and gave her an Eskimo kiss. Her eyes fluttered close as I nuzzled my head near her neck. This was heaven. I felt her place a kiss on my head, causing me to gaze up at her.

I looked into her doe brown eyes as she smiled up at me with that same adoring look.

_I love you_

With that I dipped my head down to meet her awaiting lips and we moved along each other, caressing and kissing in perfect rhythm. Memorizing the moment.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I jolted awake at the sound, while my heart pounded in my chest and my body covered in sweat.

Fuck, it was just a dream. But it felt so real.

I slammed my head back onto the pillow as I looked around my room. Of course to anyone who didn't know me or us, wouldn't see anything wrong with it. But it was all wrong. She wasn't anywhere, I couldn't bear to keep her things lying around, and my heart could only take so much. The frames were empty along with the spot next to me on the bed.

I grabbed her pillow in my hands and inhaled it, the scent was faint but I could still smell the freesias, _her_. A tear slipped out instinctively and I irately wiped it away and sat up. My hand went up to my chest and rubbed it. It was another unconscious habit of mine since she left.

My life was empty. She came and was gone with the wind, and I have been beating myself up ever since that because I couldn't hold on. Couldn't hold on to her or to us.

"Bella." I pathetically called out to her softly.

Just then a wail erupted from the monitor next to my bed and I quickly walked into his room. The ache inside me felt a little bearable once I was near him. He was a part of us, created by our love. He was all I had left, the only memory of her.

"Shhh, calm down son. Daddy's here." I cooed to him as I took him in my arms. I still felt scared when I would hold him, after all he was only two months old. They were two long months, but I quickly banished all the thoughts and smiled at him. It was the only honest smile I could conjure up.

He was a perfect mixture of us, so would my family say, but when I look at him, all I can see is Bella. He had her porcelain skin, her hair color, her lips and her chin. I bit my lips so that I wouldn't break down in front of our son.

I quickly changed his diaper and feed him, but he wouldn't stop his wailing. His cries were piecing through my chest and then I broke down. I cuddled him into my chest tenderly and rocked him while tears silently fell from my eyes.

I was a broken man.

"Come on son, please it's okay…shh calm down. I know you miss her, I do too. You have no idea how much I do. But I promise I won't leave you ever. I promise." With that I heard his cry slow down, until he was just hiccupping. I hummed him Bella's lullaby and his eyes started drooping.

It always worked. She worked.

I placed a loving kiss on his forehead, smiling at our beautiful son. The only one that remotely came close to my love's beauty.

"Bella…I miss you." I said to no one while still rocking our son in my arms.

I looked up to find my mother standing near the doorway, her eyes were blood shot red as she gave me a sad smile, I looked away and rocked Evan in my arms until I heard his soft snores announcing that he was finally asleep. I carefully placed him inside the crib, placing a soft kiss on his forehead and quietly shut the door.

My mother followed me outside towards the kitchen, as I sat on the bar stool with my head in my hands.

"Sweetie…I made your favorite tonight, please eat son." She said.

"I'm losing hope…I'm not sure how I will survive without her, mother. It's getting so hard, if it wasn't for Evan, I'm not sure what would have happen." I said and cringed at the cold stare I received from her.

"You Edward Anthony Cullen will do no such thing. Everything will be okay, got that. You better eat this, I'm going to go fix up the living room before I leave. Bella will be devastated to see the house in such a mess." She said murmuring to herself as she left the kitchen.

"She's not coming back mom." I told her and noticed her halt her steps.

"You're wrong, she loves you and Evan too much to do that."

"Well then why did she leave! I want to believe you…but now, I'm not sure. It's been two months and no sign of her except that phone call where she basically told me to leave her alone." I said. Esme didn't even respond and left me to my own misery.

I knew I was trying to convince myself just so that I wouldn't be in this pain, but if only I could stop it. The only way I knew how was to ignore it or move on and none of that was working. The more I tried to forget her, the more I remember her.

There was nothing in this world to make me stop loving her, not even her or myself. I pulled out the tiny folded picture from my wallet and couldn't help but sob at her cheery picture as she cradled her huge belly in her hands. Even during such a melancholy moment, I laughed at the memory of this day.

_I heard her giggles as her body shook with every little chuckle; her beautiful sound was music to my ears as I looked up at her smiling down at me with pure love in her eyes._

"_You do know that you're getting nail polish all over my toes right?" She asked still giggling._

"_Hey I never said I was a pro, at least I'm trying." I chided her as I carefully applied hot red nail polish on her pinky toe, admiring my work. Maybe the rest of the nail polish that wasn't on her nails will come off as she takes a shower, and then it would look much better. Of course I would assist her for that as well, you know just to make sure it comes off._

_Who was I kidding, we both know what would happen if we are naked in close proximity._

"_Sorry…it's perfect. The best pedicure I have ever gotten." She said complimenting at her red painted toes with dazzling smile on her face._

"_You're always welcome, love." I said as I stood up and kissed her pouting full lips, moaning a little. I pulled away and leaned down, pulling her top up and kissed her giant belly as she was already 8 months pregnant which only made her more beautiful in my eyes, hence I was stuck with the job to paint her toes since she couldn't see them anymore._

_Things love makes you do, but I wouldn't change it for the world._

"_I love you so much." She said as I pulled her in my arms and while she cuddled closer, wrapping her arms around my waist._

"_I love you too." I murmured kissing the top of her head._

"_Ow."_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing, I think our son just wanted some attention." She said chuckling. "I love you too baby." I heard her say as she rubbed her belly lovingly._

I shook my head at the memory. I don't know what's right or wrong, but what I do know is that no matter what, Bella loves our son and whether she likes it or not, I'm going to find her.

I was just about to go check on our son when the doorbell rang, I groaned knowing that it would be either my mother again, Carlisle, or even Charlie and I also can't forget Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice who would constantly watch me like a hawk as if I would commit suicide the moment they turned their heads the other way.

The thought did cross my mind but I bashed it when I saw Evan's sweet innocent face. I can't steal him of his father as well.

The doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I threw the door open that revealed a woman in her middle ages, with short brown hair, blue eyes and laugh lines on her heart shape face. The shocking thing about her was her distressed face full of worry and guilt.

"How can I help you?" I asked her confused.

"I'm not sure if you know me, but my name is Renee Dwyer and Bella is my daughter." She said.

* * *

**Dun dun dun…**

**So I'm not going to tell you a specific day or time when I'll update, except that I will try my very best to update as soon as possible. Again, I know I left you at the cliffy…only cause I love hearing all your theories. :)**


	23. Twenty Three

**AN: Actually I own this! Except the Characters.**

**Yes it's been about a month, there isn't any excuse except RL getting in the way…again. Instead of my sorrow-filled words of apology for not updating, I think it would be wise to just let you guys read the update instead of my usual blabber. **

**Thank you all for sticking with me! Special thanks to my Beta for threatening to kick my ass if I didn't update now. One last thing, I really missed you guys and I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

EPOV

"_How can I help you?" I asked her, confused._

"_I'm not sure if you know me, but my name is Renee Dwyer and Bella is my daughter." She said._

My face morphed into anger as I glared at the woman standing in front of me. Of course I knew her, she was the person that made my Bella suffer. She was the reason for all her troubles and even possibly the reason why Bella left me.

From what I do know, she left Charlie giving the same reasons that Bella gave me.

I hated this woman and seeing from the fear etched on her face, she was cleaver enough to back away from me.

"What the fuck do you want?" I hissed at her and noticed her eyes get larger and then she stood up straighter, taking in deep breaths.

"Well I guess you do know me and I completely understand your anger, you don't even have to tell me how much of a terrible mother I was to my daughter because I already know. But right now, I'm begging you to give me a chance because I know where Bella might be." She said without wavering. I couldn't detect any signs of her being shady, but I knew I couldn't trust her either. What shook me was that after keeping numerous tabs on Bella' whereabouts, Renee was the one to tell me where she could be.

"How can I trust you? Besides, Bella doesn't want me or Evan…she wants us to leave her alone." I told her and noticed her shaking her head sadly.

"Silly boy…after living with her, didn't you find out that once Bella made a decision, it's final. She is never the one to change her mind and she got that from Charlie. I admire them for that and only wished I could have been like her and maybe my life wouldn't be such a mess like it is now." She told me sadly. A burst of cool air passed by causing both of us to shiver and I noticed Renee stuttering and rubbing her hands together. I wasn't inhumane and asked her to come inside. Besides, I didn't want the house getting chilly and Evan getting a cold.

"Thank you." She murmured standing awkwardly against the wall.

"You can have a seat while I make coffee." I said and dashed out of there. I rechecked the monitor to make sure Evan was sleeping and he was. I wasn't sure if I should contact Charlie or not, but then I made up my mind and texted him, along with Emmett and Jasper.

Once the coffee was done, I entered the living room and found Renee crying quietly while running her hand over the folded picture of Bella that I had left on the table.

I had a strong urge to snatch it back from her, but decided against it and let her see how happy Bella was.

"She looks so beautiful, pregnancy really suits her. I was never like this when I was pregnant with her, I was a fool to think that it ruined my life when in reality, it gave me one." She said almost like she was talking to herself. I kept my mouth shut, when in reality I wanted to tell her that it's true, she was a stupid bitch to do what she did to both Charlie and Bella.

"So you said…you know where Bella is?" I asked her straight up, not running around the circles because quite frankly, I didn't even have time for it. I had my own plans on how to look for Bella but if Renee says she does, then I was willing to listen.

"I said I may know where she is…more specifically with whom she may be with." She said sounding angrier by the minute.

"What do you mean, who she is with?" I scorned back at her, keeping my fury and jealously in check. It's another thing for Bella to leave me because she couldn't handle being with me, but a whole another thing when she leaves because of someone else, some other fucker. I couldn't trust Renee and let her get to me, I knew Bella wouldn't do something as low as that.

"I think I should start from the beginning." Renee murmured quietly as she glanced at my murderous face and took few deep breaths.

"I had such high hopes for myself and everything was going perfect, Charlie and I got married but right after that I got pregnant, I realized that my dreams to go out there in the big world were going to get crushed. I wouldn't be able to live freely the way I wanted, not in a small town at least. Charlie loved that town and the people too much to leave, and after a huge fight, I decided to leave him after I gave birth to Bella. I wanted to leave her with him because she would have been better off, but I was selfish and I did love her, I couldn't leave my baby girl. I knew I was a horrible mother when I brought in men to our house just because I needed some attention, trust me, I already hate myself for it. I was also selfish to tell Bella that her father died, and I had to keep making lies after lies, breaking all my connection with my mother just so Bella won't find out and leave me. But she did just when I found _Phil_, my current husband." She said his name with such malice and took a breath before continuing, " I thought we would be a family but she found out about Charlie and everything went downhill after that. She wouldn't speak to me and I understood that, but I always kept an eye for her, making sure she was okay." Renee said and I saw tears fall from her eyes. I shifted awkwardly and stared at the baby monitor in my hands.

"You still haven't told me where or who Bella is with." I reminded her, I didn't want to hear her pity story. I just wanted my Bella back.

"Phil!" She spat his name and sobbed.

"Your husband?" I asked her shocked. Can I even trust this woman?

"I know what I saw! I have been following him for a while after I saw him with a blonde. I think I saw him leaving with Bella and the blonde in the car outside the hospital." She said the last part quietly.

"WHAT?" I roared. "Why the fuck haven't you come to us right then or at least try to stop them! What kind of a mother are you? How dare you say you care about Bella when you're let her go with your husband!" I seethed.

"I'm sorry! I know I made a mistake, I was blinded by love or infatuation I guess. I tried to talk Phil into coming back to me, saying that I will give him the college fund I had saved up for Bella but never got around giving to her, but he laughed in my face saying he has something much better."

I turned around, I couldn't even look at her. I ran my hand through my hair, tucking at the ends in frustration.

"If Phil wants money, I'll give it to him! I just want my Bella back." I told her.

"I offered him money, he refused." She replied.

"Well maybe I can offer him more money." I said and heard a knock at the door. I quickly opened it which revealed a furious Charlie flanked by two deputies, Emmett and Jasper.

"Where is that bitch?" He roared, pushing past me.

"Oh Charlie! Our baby girl!" Renee said crying.

"She isn't yours Renee." Charlie said to her and then turned around facing me. I told them everything I knew and then, there was silence.

"Can you call him?" Charlie asked Renee who nodded her head.

"Okay, we can trace the call and get the location." He said and went off to talk with the other two officers.

I knew I needed to be strong but everything crashed down on me as I thought about what Bella must have been going through for past two months. Here I was blaming her and everything around me while she was somewhere, suffering.

Emmett placed his hand on my shoulder saying it will be okay, but I just shook my head. Even when we do find Bella, I wasn't sure how I would ever face her. What if she hates me for not coming after her sooner? Never wants to me see me? Or maybe even take Evan with her.

"Oh dear, we will find her you hear that?" I heard my mother's voice say from somewhere as I felt her give me a hug, but I was numb except the tight grip I had on the baby monitor.

"Excuse me, I need to check on Evan." I said and left the room.

I took a deep breath as I entered the nursery and glanced at my son who was sleeping with his thumb in his mouth. I ran my hand over his tiny body and leaned down to kiss his head.

"Your mommy will be home soon, I promise you." I murmured.

He was looking more and more like Bella every day, well except his eyes which were all me. Bella would have been ecstatic to see that he had my eyes. A tear slipped out of my eyes and I wiped it away.

I sat down on the rocking chair by his crib and glanced outside the window smiling at memory of one of the best days of my life.

"_Is it gross that we are in our son's nursery naked?" She asked, scrunching up her cute nose. I smiled and placed a loving kiss on her nose._

"_Well he isn't born yet…so as of now, it's still just a room, isn't it?" I asked as I placed hot open-mouthed kisses on her shoulder and neck while my hands found their way towards her huge belly that carried our son. As if in tune with his parents, he gave a slight kick making us chuckle._

"_I love you." She said turned around and locking her beautiful brown eyes that I hope our son receives with mine._

"_I love you more." I murmured, leaning down and enveloped her red pouty lips with mine, moaning as she shyly pushed her tongue past my lips while I tangled mine with hers._

"_Na-uh, I love you more." She said pulling away._

"_Well I guess we are at an impasse." I told her and she nodded back._

"_You know this house has two more rooms that we need to fill in." I told her as I ran circles on her bare thigh. We had already established that we were going to get married, and while I had already planned on getting her ring soon, I wanted to know how she felt about having more babies. I have heard that the last thing a pregnant woman wants to hear is more babies but I couldn't help it._

_She didn't say anything for a while and that worried me. I took her palm in mine, giving the ring finger a kiss._

"_I just wanted to know, love. But it's okay…you don't have to answer if you don't want too." I murmured, burying my head in the mess of brown curls. _

"_No I was just thinking that maybe two bedrooms won't be enough. What happens if we end up having a pair of twins?" She said softly as she ran her hand over the stubble that I hadn't shaved off._

_I looked up to find her beautiful face beaming at me which matched mines and I couldn't help but crushed my lips with hers in a searing kiss. After another heavy make-out, I pulled away._

"_I love you so goddamn much Bella Swan." I heard my voice say all the while my lips hovered above hers. _

I heard a soft knock on the door that pulled me out of the bittersweet memory and I went to open it, only to find Carlisle giving me a small smile and said, "I think we found Bella."

* * *

**I know it's been sad from past couple of chapters, but hang in there! We are really close to finding out the mystery. I would love to hear your thoughts or theories. **

**xoxo**


	24. Twenty Four

**AN: Actually I own this! Except the Characters.**

**I would really like to thank all of you for being amazing with your reviews and PMs, also a shout-out to my awesome anonymous people. You guys are simply amazing and keep me going.**

**I'm excited to see that 'Breaking Dawn' filming has began! I can't wait for it. I know real life gets in the way, but don't worry…I will always come back! **

* * *

EPOV

Feelings unknown to me for past two months flooded inside me. Excitement, love and lastly happiness. I glanced at our son and then looked back at my father.

"Your mother is here and Rose said she is going to be here, also Emmett decided to stay as well, along with one of the deputies to keep an eye on Renee. Evan will be safe here, son." He said and I nodded at him.

I rode in the car with Charlie, one of his deputies, my father and Jasper. They were talking in some code along with the other officers patrolling the area right outside Seattle , the place where they tracked Phil. My fist kept on clenching and uncurling itself in an effort to control my anger.

Questions kept popping in my head as to why would he want to kidnap Bella. Fear, that he might have hurt Bella which made me even more angrier.

"I don't get it! Why would he do this?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Don't worry Edward, we will find out soon enough." Charlie replied as we took the ramp on the highway that took us outside of Seattle.

Before I knew it, we were following a small road that lead us towards an old beat-up trailer home surrounded by forest on all sides. I was about to get out, but Charlie stopped me and took out his gun and got out, followed by couple of other police officers that came out of another police cars. I saw them circle around the house while Charlie banged on the door. No one opened it and I was once again about to lose my hope.

"I see him running towards west!" I heard a man in his thirties wearing a police uniform shout as he ran in the same direction.

"Fuck this! I can't just sit here. Let me go Jasper." I told my brother who had a strong hold on me. "LET ME GO!"

"Son please calm down, if Charlie told us to stay in then we should trust his judgment and wait." My father said in his usual calm voice.

I punched the car seat in front of me and buried my head in my hands.

All our heads turned around when we heard the gun shot and Jasper couldn't hold me this time, I ran towards the sound and found a man wearing jeans, hoodie and a baseball hat in his fifties , who I assumed to be Phil on the ground with Charlie pointing his gun at him.

"Don't fucking try to run away again Phil or I will shoot you right in your head this time." I heard Charlie growl at him all the while Phil trashed and tried to break free of the handcuff.

"Chief, there is no one in the house." Said the deputy who came with Charlie.

"EDWARD!" I heard Charlie yell as I stormed up towards Phil and kicked him in the guts, before I knew it, I was held back by two other police officers who tried to calm me down or threatened to take me to the jail along with Phil.

"WHERE IS BELLA YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" I screamed at Phil who was lying on the ground with blood dripping from his arm when he tried to block my attack.

"Edward, you need to calm down, I want to find her just as much as you do." Charlie said as one of the officers dragged Phil inside the police car and sat him down. I ran my hand through my hair in frustration and decided to check the house.

The house …to put it in better term was disgusting and I hoped to god that he didn't keep Bella here for two months. Everything was trashed, so were the couches which were turned upside down. I followed the mess towards the hallway and found a room which had an opened lock on it. I opened the room, which was more like a broom closet in our house and only had one pillow with blanket, along with other stuff lying around on the ground. Something sparkled in the light on the blanket and I walked towards it for a closer look. I couldn't hold the gasp as I picked up the chain with an emerald pendant dangling on it.

"Oh god…Bella." I closed my eyes as I tried to keep my tears at bay. My Bella was here, she was definitely here. I remember the necklace I gave her when I saw at it a store one day while coming back from work. I knew that she wasn't a huge fan in receiving gifts, but loved giving them. As soon I as saw the necklace, I knew I had to get it for her. She always went on and on about the color of my eyes and hoped that Evan gets them and the emerald on the pendent came pretty close to my eye color.

I remember her crying and refusing but finally accepting the gift. She never once took it off.

"Edward? I think Charlie is getting successful to getting to Phil so that he will tell us where Bella is." Jasper said and then stopped when he noticed me clutching the necklace in my hand.

"It's hers…she was here, he really did take her away. I will kill him." I snarled as I stood up and stormed out of the house.

"Edward, let the law punish him. You need to be strong for Bella, she will really need you once we find her and you can't let this anger take over yourself because you need to be calm, for _her_." He said putting his hand on my shoulder and I grudgingly nodded my head.

_For my Bella._

"Phil…you're going to jail for a very long time, so maybe you can start telling us where Bella is and why you kidnapped her before I find a way to get you executed." Charlie said harshly.

"It wasn't my idea, let me tell you that. That bitch promised me twenty grand to help her kidnap Bella. They left with my money! Bitch took everything." Phil said incoherently and mumbled under his breath.

"What the fuck are you talking about? WHERE IS BELLA?" I shouted at him, my patience reaching its limit.

"Well _your_ Bella is with that lil' girlfriend of yours." He sneered back in my direction and then laughed manically and then proceeded to spit the blood out of his mouth onto the ground. I couldn't hide my disgust with the man and was about to reach and strangle him when he said the name.

"Tanya!" Phil spat out her name. I froze on spot as fear gripped me. No, this couldn't be right because why would Tanya want Bella.

"Tanya? Are you talking about Tanya Denali?" My father asked confused.

"Yeah that's her, tall, blonde, sexy and also a bitch." Phil replied.

"That's her alright." Jasper murmured looking just as confused as my dad.

"But why would Tanya…" I started saying when everything fit in place. I knew why she had Bella now, and now that I think about the treat she gave both Bella and I, I wouldn't put it past her.

"Oh god, it's all my fault!" I said as Phil laughed like a crazy man all the while nodding his head. Charlie threw a disgusted look at him.

"Why would you say that Edward? Listen to me, it's not your fault." My father said but I refused to believe him. I knew that I wasn't Tanya's favorite person in the world and neither was Bella. I just couldn't believe that she would stoop to this level.

How did she keep Bella away from me for two months and I never found out? I will admit that I wasn't keeping tabs on her, but how did I let this go on for so long. Suddenly I remembered the phone call and the nuisance in the background. Tanya had made this plan very carefully, she thought it through and I couldn't believe that I let her be successful at it.

My stomach churned as I tried to keep the bile from rising.

"Edward? Listen…from what we got from Phil, he believes that Tanya is on her way to go to Alaska. We have notified all transportation security and there is a good chance that we will catch her very soon." Charlie said as we all got inside the car, while Phil was taken to the nearest prison.

"So why do you think this bitch took my daughter, Edward?" Charlie asked.

"Cause she wanted what Bella had." The words flew out of my mouth smoothly as all the puzzle pieces fit together perfectly and I hung my head guiltily, knowing that this was my entire fault. I should have been able to protect Bella, it was my responsibility. How did I even let this happen?

"You need to stop feeling guilty because it's not your fault. You never forced Tanya to do anything. If anyone should feel bad, that should be me. As a father and chief of police, I couldn't even protect my own daughter." I heard Charlie grumble, and I was about to tell him that it was my responsibility when his phone interrupted us.

"Chief Swan speaking." He grunted into the phone while I sat rigid on the car seat hoping for good news.

"WHAT? NO…where on the interstate, are you sure it's Denali's car?" I heard Charlie say, his voice sounding as if he was in pain.

This wasn't good.

"Speed up! I don't give a damn about the speed limit." He said to his fellow deputy and then hung up.

"Charlie?" My father asked and Charlie turned around locking his eyes with me. The moment I saw a tear fall from one of the strongest man I knew, the last shred of hope I had was shattered.

"No! No no no…" I sobbed out. It felt as though there were a hundred knives being stabbed into my heart and twisting around and around. Everything was spinning and crashing around me, but somehow I still fell numb, void of every emotion, as if my life had just been sucked out of me.

"What happened?" I heard my father say, his voice sounded much weaker and not the calming strong one it was before.

"One of the police cars was following Denali's car speeding down the highway and they saw Bella in the car as well. Before they knew it, the car was crashing down the hill and burst into flames." Charlie said as he gasped and heaved, wiping away his tears.

"We're here, Chief." I heard the deputy say as the car slowed down on the side of the road where I noticed multiple police cars and ambulance standing by. What did stood out was the a dark, black puff of smoke emitting from the fire that was burning the car.

The fire that was burning my Bella…my life.

* * *

***Sniff***

**Alright I know you guys are probably either crying, yelling or are plotting ways to hunt me down. Trust me, this was a really hard chapter for me too. Those of you who know me from IMMEB know my writing style, and although this is a very different plot from it, I'm still me.**

**I'm going to say this again; IT WILL BE HAPPILY EVER AFTER. Just please hang in there and I will try my best to update the next chapter soon. **

**- V**


	25. Twenty Five

**AN: Actually I own this! Except the Characters.**

**I'm so sorry about being MIA, all the holiday season was making me lazy. No excuses. Although a very Happy New Year to all of you. I wanted to start the new years by updating and making a resolution to update more often from now on. *crosses her fingers***

**Thank you all so so so much for all your pms and wonderful reviews. A major thank you to my wonderful Beta A, who is now Pandora's Box is Heavy since she changed her previous pen-name no1twilightluver. Don't worry, she is still as infatuated with twilight as ever. Check out her new story Bella the Babysitter. It's cute, funny and amazing like rest of her stories and not to mention, she is much better at updating than me.**

**I know I left you guys at a very bad cliffy, so I will ramble more at the end.**

* * *

EPOV

I screamed as I ran towards the car but was held back by strong hands, I tried to shake them away but it was impossible. I could hear a loud heart wrenching wail and realized that it was coming from me.

"Bella!" I screamed her name over and over again until my voice was hoarse and I had to gasp for air. Never had I experienced so much excruciating agony. I faintly remembered collapsing down and wringing my hands through my hair, pulling harshly at it.

This couldn't be true, this was a dream. I just had to wake myself up, this can't be true. My Bella can't be dead.

I looked up when I heard my name being called, but found no one to be looking at me. All their faces showed pain as they looked towards the fire while the firefighters tried to extinguish it.

"Edward." I heard it again, a faint weak sound, but also a beautiful one. I knew I wasn't hearing things and I quickly stood up looking around. I walked closer towards the small trees and the noticed faint redness in the grass. Upon closer inspection, I knew it was blood.

"Edward." I heard her as I turned towards my left and there she was.

My feet ran on its own accord at full speed towards her. My beautiful Bella. My love, as she lay on the ground with blood smeared all over her body and dirty ruined clothes.

"Bella! Oh god…baby, you're alive. Your okay." I fell to my knees in front of her and slowly took her in my arms. Somehow the huge hole in my chest sealed up as I noticed her strong breathing and a faint smile tugging her lips.

"Edward." Her melodic voice said as one of her hands reached up to cup my face. I beamed at her as tears fell freely from my face. I kissed her hand, no matter how rough or dirty they were and cradled her head in my hand. I couldn't help but lean down and kiss her chapped lips, feeling the familiar electricity and sparks shooting up within me. The warmth I felt and absolute bliss when her lips moved attentively against me.

"I'm here baby, your okay, you're alive." I chanted while she kept on smiling. I heard several footsteps running and then heard them all gasp.

"ISABELLA!" I heard Charlie cry out her name while he crouched down in front of us, his smile taking over his entire face.

"Hi daddy." She said and then her eyes fluttered close.

"Bella!" I said her name in panic but my father kneeled down and checked her pulse, announcing that Bella was breathing, just unconscious. The paramedics came in with the gurney and tried to take Bella from my arms but I refused and was about to go punch him when my dad stepped in, kindly asking me to place Bella on the gurney.

*o*o*

"Son…you need to eat something. At least have a coffee?" I heard my dad say but I shook my head as I made holes in the floor while I walked back and forth in front of the room where they had Bella. As we were on our way to the hospital, my eyes drank in her beauty as she slept peacefully with no worries or frown marring her beautiful face. She did have scars and several purple and yellow bruises all over her face and body, but it was nothing that won't vanish over time. It didn't even look like she had a baby two months ago because all the weight that she had gained during her pregnancy was lost and she looked like what she did when I first met her. I vowed that she would never be this thin again.

Nevertheless, she was here and alive.

I heard a little commotion right outside the hallway and couldn't help but chuckle when I saw my entire family running towards me. My mother had tears running down her cheek as she cuddled a blue bundle in her arms. I quickly ran up to her and she handed Evan over to me.

"Hey buddy…how are you? Did you know that your mommy is here? She is alive, son!" I cooed to him and he yawned, his green eyes twinkled just the way Bella's does when she is extremely happy.

It seemed like my dad was telling them all that had happened and how we found Bella, Rosalie looked pissed off, Alice seemed to be in shock and my mom had silent tears pouring out of her eyes. I looked away and rocked my son as I waited for the doctor to come out and tell me how my love is.

My wish was granted when the Doctor stepped out and made a bee line for Charlie who stood in corner looked exhausted, but his eyes look bright. I walked towards them but was stopped by the doctor.

"It's alright Doctor, Edward here is more of her family than I am." Charlie said and I smiled at him gratefully.

"Isabella is out of harm's way. She was pretty dehydrated and was lacking a lot of nutrition so we have her on IV as of now. Apart from couple of bruises, some of her ribs were damaged, she also has a hairline fracture on her left leg so we have put a cast on. If everything processes the way it is, I can discharge her in few days and she can go home. I can allow one of you to visit her now, if you would like?" Said the doctor.

"You go ahead Edward and hand me my grandson." Charlie said as he discreetly wiped away his tears, beaming at me. I couldn't contain my wide smile as I nodded at him and handed Evan over to him.

I slowly entered the room and quickly closed it as well. I turned around and couldn't hold my gasp when I saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes blinking up at me. Her face was even paler than usual, but she was still the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life. I rushed towards her and gently took her in my arms. I felt her clutch my shirt as she sobbed. My heart broke at the sound but I let her cry it all out. I have no idea on what had passed these two months, what must have happened…all I could do was just be there for her.

"Shh love, I'm here and your safe baby. I promise. I'm so sorry; I know it's all my fault." I was about to go on but I was effectively shut up by her amazing although cracked sore lips, not that I cared and groaned in pleasure as I cradled her head in my hand as I moved my lips along hers. It had been way too long and I was glad that she still wanted to kiss me. I cupped her delicate face in both my hands as I slowly pulled away, lingering a little while placing a couple more pecks on her red pouty lips and finally leaned back a little and saw her giving me her stunning smile. Her eyes were a little red, and so was her nose from crying, but that only made me kiss her more.

"How do you feel baby?" I asked her as I tried to sit on the chair next to her bed, but she refused to let me go and I sighed and sat on the bed as she cuddled into my side.

"So much better now that I'm here with you." She murmured and I smiled, placing a tender kiss on her temple.

"I know you all have a lot of questions and I will answer them, just please let me have this few minutes of peace with you." She said, her voice sounding much stronger.

"Anything you want, love." I told her and she looked up at me, running her delicate hands that had slight bruising near her wrist over my scruffy face and around my eyes. She did that for a while and then leaned up a little to kiss me and I happily obliged.

I felt her suddenly tense and cry out a sob.

"What? What's wrong Bella?" I asked her.

"Evan." I heard her say his name softly, sniffing a little.

"What about him, love?" I asked her gently, tucking a piece of hair behind her ears.

"I'm such a bad mother! I should have thought of him first before anything else…oh god, he must hate me. Wait he probably doesn't even know me!" She wailed.

"Bella, you just woke up and no one is going to blame you for anything. He is here…would you, would you like to see him?" I asked her tentatively and she looked up at me with fearful eyes.

"Bella he is your son, he is been waiting to see you for two months." I told her and she bit her lips in that nervous habit of hers.

"I'm so scared! I have no idea how to be a mother, I missed out on so much." She replied, her voice wavering and in verge of tears again.

"Baby you gave birth to him, you carried him for 9 months…that's a bond that can never break, not even time. I'm bringing him in alright?" I asked and she is nodded her head. I gave her a quick kiss and walked out.

I was quickly swamped by our entire family, asking me a million questions at one time.

"GUYS! She just woke up and she is fine, but I just want to take this a little slow. No, I have no idea what has happened but that's not important right now because she is here and safe. I know you all want to see her and you will, but right now, she wants to see Evan." I told them and they all nodded at me.

Charlie quickly handed me Evan who seemed to be playing or just waving around and kicking his tiny legs.

"Aren't you excited to see your mommy?" I chuckled at him as I took him in my arms and walked back inside. I opened the door and heard Bella gasp as she covered her mouth with her hands while tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh Evan." I heard her say as I sat next to her on the bed so that she has a closer look at him.

"You want to hold him?" I asked her, I knew she was still weak and I wanted to be sure. I noticed her nod her head shyly, but her gaze never wavered from him. I gently placed Evan in her hands while I surrounded her in my arms as well, it doesn't hurt to be more careful.

"Thank you…" She said, sniffing and all I could do was kiss her head tenderly. Her stiff posture immediately relaxed and if felt like everything stopped. It was the most wonderful sight I had ever seen. I have waited for two months for this, but I knew Bella waited even more.

Her eyes were bright and shining and she seemed to be in awe with him, running her fragile hands over his features and Evan let her. Which shouldn't surprise me because she is his mother, I remember Alice or my mother trying to do the same thing but he won't let them or even stay still.

"I love you baby boy." She whispered as she leaned down and kissed his cheeks. Just then a tiny small smile appeared on his face which then turned into a wide one that showed his gums.

"Oh my god, is he smiling?" She murmured and I nodded my head, still in shock.

"You just witnessed his first smile." I murmured to her. "I mean there were times where I noticed a hint of a smile, but never one like this." I told her.

"I guess he was waiting for his mommy after all." I said and she nodded her head happily.

"It was worth it, just to see him so happy and healthy." Bella said wistfully which left me confused.

"What do you mean love?"

"The day Tanya came in with Phil, they threatened me and when I refused to go, Bree – the nurse had Evan in her arms. I was so scared and terrified and I did whatever they asked me to do. I'm so sorry Edward, I wasn't thinking straight but I was so scared for him. He was crying and they didn't even let me touch him before they forced me out of the hospital." She said and wiped her tears, all the while rocking Evan in her arms. I quickly tightened my arms around her and tried to get her to calm down.

"Let me take him to Esme and we can talk alright." I told her and she sullenly handed Evan over to me, not before placing a kiss on his head. He was snoring softly and I knew it was his nap time which was good because it would give us time to talk about what happened.

*o*o*

Bella didn't want to repeat herself again, so we had an attorney with us, and I couldn't keep Charlie away any longer so he was there along with two FBI agents.

"Miss Swan, I would like to inform you that from the dental records we found at the crash site that Tanya Denali is dead and her partner, Mr. Phil Dwyer is under custody. It seems that he is not in a right mental capacity and would most likely be in an asylum all his life." Said the short plump FBI guy. I noticed Charlie smirking at this information and Bella just looked exhausted but nodded her head, relaxing her shoulders a little. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she smiled at me.

"Bree Tanner has also been arrested and I assure you that none of them will ever be able to disturb you again. Chief Swan has informed me that Phil admitted to kidnapping you along with Miss Denali, but would you mind telling us what exactly happened?" He asked. I noticed our lawyer Mr. Jenks, was furiously typing away on his mini laptop. I wanted to make sure that all of this is wrapped up and my Bella never has to think about it ever again.

Bella took a deep breath and I held her tighter in my arms.

"I remember Edward telling me that he had some errands to run, and then I fell asleep. I was jolted awake at the sound of door closing harshly and Tanya was there. We argued a little, and I just wanted her to leave me alone, but then Phil came in along with Bree, the nurse who was there during my delivery. I was shocked to see Tanya and Phil together and knew there was something fishy going on. Bree had Evan in her arms and when I got up to take him, Phil held a knife near his chest." Bella sobbed a little and I clenched my fist. The only thing keeping me here was that I knew Phil was going to lay rotten rest of his life.

"I begged her saying I will do anything she wants and she told me that I needed to leave with them, leaving Evan and Edward behind. I was planning on distracting them and crying for help, but I couldn't since they had Evan. Tanya made me write a letter to Edward knowing that I couldn't just up and leave and Edward would come after me. It was so hard Edward…I didn't want too, but Evan!" She said looking at me and crying.

"Shh baby, I know. I understand." I told her.

"Bree helped them leave the hospital along with me. Before I can try to run, they forced me to drink something and the next time I woke up, I was in a dark room. They pretty much left me alone for past two months. I would hear Tanya and Phil fight sometimes…Tanya was planning on trying to get you Edward. Phil kept a watch on you all the time, they showed me picture of you and Evan when you were outside, or when he was with Esme or any of our family. I knew he wasn't joking when he said he will hurt Evan if I didn't do as they said. Tanya believed that you will forget me and fall in love with her." Bella said crying even more. "I didn't believe her though, but what broke me was that call. Do you remember?" She said and I nodded. I now understood her words.

"Oh god baby, did they hurt you?" I asked her, my voice shaking with terror.

"I thought Phil would but he didn't, sometimes he would call me Renee. Tanya slapped me sometimes, and believe me I wanted to slap her too, but I resisted. She was planning on taking me to Alaska and I was hoping to run away while we traveled." She said smirking a little. I have no words for her, she makes me proud but I would do anything to take all her pain away. I leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"What happened then?" Asked the FBI agent.

"Tanya lied about the money to Phil and managed to get both her and me in a car. In her hurry, she didn't tie me properly. I heard police cars while we were on the highway and I lunged at her so that I can get her to stop, but she screamed yelling that if she can't have Edward, then neither can I. Before I knew it, she swirled the car towards the hill and I knew she was trying to get us both kill. I managed to open the door and jump out right before it went down the hill and burst into fire."

"I think we have everything we need Miss Swan. Thank you for taking your time, and I hope that we don't see each other in this circumstance again." Said the FBI guy who stood to shake hands with Charlie and I. Mr. Jenks nodded his head at me and let me know that it was all over, Bella won't need to make anymore statements. I took a deep breath and turned around to find Bella hugging her father.

"I'm so proud of you baby girl." Charlie said hoarsely as he patted her back gently.

"Thank you daddy."

"I will give you two a minute, but I'm afraid that I won't be able to hold back the family anymore." Charlie said winking at us and left the room.

"Bella, I need to apologize to you. I'm so sorry for everything you had to go through. I was supposed to protect you and I didn't. I failed you and I'm so sorry that I believed that letter, I should have had more faith but it was like my worst nightmare. I was always afraid that you would leave me and that's what happened. I know you didn't do it intentionally and I'm not justifying my behavior, it's just what I thought. Please forgive me love. I can't live without you." I told her hanging my head down in shame.

"Edward, look at me please?" She pleaded and I looked up at her.

"I don't blame you, you know that right? I refuse to let this come in between us anymore. Dad told me how it was for you without me, he told me how you told off my mother and almost killed Phil. But I don't need to know any of that because I do know how much you love me, from your words to the way you look at me." She said softly.

"I love you so much." I told her simply.

"I love you more." She said.

"Well I love you most." I replied back, earning a giggle from her.

* * *

**It's not the end, we have one more chapter to go and then the epilogue. I couldn't live with myself if this didn't end happy, so I hope you all liked it. It's hard to say goodbye to this story, but with the new year, I can start another story which I hope you like is as much as you like this one! **

**I do have many ideas running through my head for a new story, I haven't picked what I want to write. I might just write an entire story before posting it so the updates are more frequent…or would you like me to post it as soon as I write it? **

**Again thank you all for reading, I'm going to try my best to post the next chapter and epilogue as soon as possible, I might just post it this week before I leave for a mini-vacation on Thursday before we go back to real world. Love ya and be sure to leave me some love as well! :)**


	26. Twenty Six

**AN: Actually I own this! Except the Characters.**

**I seem to be saying this a lot, but I'm sorry for my late update. I think I was having separation anxiety with this story because I can't believe this is the last chapter besides the epilogue. **

**I'm probably going to ramble at the end so I'll just let you guys read and see you down there *giggles* sorry, I'm a perv. **

* * *

BPOV

I gasped as I woke up and found myself on our white bed, sunlight steeping through the open windows where warm summer air blew through around the curtains. My heart was pounding in my chest as my hair stuck to my face due to sweat. It felt so real, I was sure that I was still stuck in that cold, eerie dark room where Tanya and Phil left me to survive.

Due to Edward's pleading, I did see a psychiatrist once every two weeks, and Dr. Kate let me know that my nightmares won't go away over night although with time, it will.

I was home…I was with my Edward and our son.

With that, my breathing turned normal. I quickly looked at the monitor near our bed and saw Evan sleeping soundly in his crib. My baby boy. I did have a hard time leaving him, but I couldn't help myself. I knew I would have to relax and know that nothing will happen to him, but like Dr. Kate said, it will all take time. After all even Esme said so on several occasions this past month that she felt the same way when Edward and Jasper were born, all mothers go through that but with time they learn.

"Love?" I heard his voice say as I turned towards him, his lazy sleepy smile making me melt. I quickly leaned down again until I was cuddled towards him in the nook of his shoulder and neck. I placed a kiss right over his strong jaw and wrapped my arms around him.

"Nightmare?" He asked circling his arms on my naked back due to my camisole riding up in my sleep.

"Yes, I felt like I was _there_ again. But as soon as I woke up, I knew it wasn't real. I'm fine now." I told him.

"Are you ready to meet your mother?" He asked and I tensed. It's been a month since I have been discharged from the hospital. I knew my mother was back and dying to speak with me, but I couldn't do it. Charlie let me know that he will keep her away until I was ready. During that time, I wanted to make up for the time I had lost with my son. I wanted to know all of his several cries and all his likes and dislikes. It was hard at first to be his mother and not know what he needed. But with Edward by my side, he made it easy. He was a wonderful father and an even better boyfriend. That term wasn't enough to describe him but it will do for now.

"Not really, but from what I hear from you and Charlie…that she honestly cares about me and has been understanding and nice, I will give it a try. Although I have never heard dad say 'Renee' and 'understanding' in one sentence." I told him, chuckling a little.

"I know love, but I do agree with him. Seems like she has changed." He told me and I believed him. If I was going overboard with my protectiveness for Evan, then Edward gets a gold medal because he definitely beats me in that department where mine and Evan's security is a concern. He knows that there isn't anything for me to forgive, I never blamed him for the past recent events, but I do hope that he stops blaming himself for what has happened.

Just then we heard a very hungry boy's cries through the monitor and the door because let me tell you, that boy can scream his heart out if he doesn't get food soon.

"Someone needs his mommy's boobies." Edward said chuckling while I blushed, slapping his chest lightly. After talking with my gynecologist, she let me know that I can breastfeed Evan and make my breast produce milk again. I was glad to hear that I wasn't robbed of that experience and neither was our son. I grabbed the robe on the chair next to our bed and stood up to tie is around me, but before I can do that I was quickly pulled against Edward, my thin curves molding again his lean body, his eyes looked down at me in hunger. His head swooped down and his mouth pressed deeply and fiercely against mine as my hands held onto his strong shoulders while his arms held me possessively towards him.

"Whoa there honey, the day has just began and we will have plenty of time for that." I said pulling away.

"I know, I was just wishing you good morning." He said winking and then smacked my bottom lightly. I giggled and walked into the nursery.

Evan had stopped crying but as soon as his tiny head moved towards the noise, and noticed me walking towards him, he resumed his high pitch crying while his hands held out in front of him.

"You're such a drama king my baby boy, I wonder where you get it from?" I snickered as I heard Edward grumble, 'I heard that.' After I was done feeding him, Evan let out a loud belch causing me to laugh out and then I heard Edward chuckle.

"That good huh, bud?" He said and kissed Evan's little head. I handed Evan over to Edward so that he can change his diaper. It always mesmerized me the way father and son interacted, and also made me end up in tears. Very happy tears.

"I'll just go take a shower." I told him.

"Okay love." He said, giving me a small kiss.

*o*o*

I fidgeted with my hands as I grabbed the lint remover again, running it over my black pants.

"Bella there isn't a speck of lint on that pants, please calm now. If you don't want to see her, we can cancel this okay?" He said and before I could say anything, the doorbell rang.

I didn't know what I should have expected when I see my mother after such a long time, I didn't know if I would feel violent towards her or if I would feel anything at all. But I definitely didn't think I would feel sad and hurt when I saw her. She didn't look the same, her dress and hairdo was far from prim and proper and her nails weren't perfectly manicured like they used to be. Her eyes looked hollow and she had dark circles under them, I saw a little dusty grey in her hair as well.

"Isabella..my Bella." She choked out and it was then I realized what was different. It was my mom, not the mother I suffered with for so many years but my mom who took me to park when I was six, or made clay pots when I was eleven. There were many bad times, but there were also few good times that made me held on to her for so many years because I knew she had to be somewhere in there.

I felt Edward wrap his arm around me, pulling me to him and I smiled at him gratefully. I looked back at her and managed to give a small smile or what I hoped was a smile. I knew I won't be able to forgive her this fast, but I also didn't want to hold a grudge against her all my life.

"Can I hug you?" She asked and I bit my lips while nodding my head. I noticed Edward didn't loosen his grip so I glanced back at him, telling him that it's okay. I stepped forward towards her and she quickly wrapped her arms around me. I smiled at the familiar scent of aromatic incense of jasmine and other herbs.

"I'm so sorry for everything I put you through and I know it's not easy to forgive, but believe me I hate myself for it." She said sincerely and I knew she wasn't lying, but this wasn't something that I can easily overlook. I nodded my head and pulled away.

"I know you are, but I do need some time Renee." I told her.

"That's fine, as long as you won't shut me out of your life again. I will do my best to be the mother you need and the best grandma for Evan." She said sniffing. I heard a throat clearing and noticed that Charlie, Esme and Carlisle were there as well. I gave them a wide smile and hugged my dad as well as Edward's parents.

"Oh dear, it's good to see you! You look much healthier…beautiful." Esme said giving my forehead a kiss.

"Thank you." I told her blushing.

Everyone oohhed and aahed over Evan when Edward brought him downstairs. I noticed Renee sitting awkwardly in the chair while my dad, Esme and Carlisle joked around. She was trying and Evan seemed to be the apple of her eye. My mother seemed to be back and for good, and that made me happy.

I knew that no one was happy with the choices she made, especially my dad but we all saw her trying and struggling. We also found out that Phil had been cheating on her for a while, and somehow met Tanya at some pub. I didn't even want to think about that anymore because it was all behind us now.

At some point I heard the loud booming voice of Emmett, followed by Rosalie, Serena and also Alice, Jasper and their twins.

"Hey kiddo!" Emmett said, tousling my hair while I growled at him, or tried too. "Is food ready?"

"Emmett! We just got here." Rose scowled at him.

"Yeah daddy." Piped up Serena making us all laugh.

"Shesh I'm hungry, what do you want me to do Rosie and you, mini-Rosie." Emmett said tickling his daughter as we heard her shrieks of protest.

"Don't worry Em, the food is ready." I told him.

Once we all had our lunch, Alice said she had an announcement to make. I think I knew what it was but I didn't want to take away her thunder. I sat next to Edward as I held sleeping Evan in my arms, I couldn't help but lean down and kiss his cute little nose and once I was done, Edward did the same to me.

"All done lovebirds?" Alice said winking at us causing both Edward and I to turn red.

"So I was saying, Jasper and I are expecting our third child! It's not twins this time, thank god." She said squealing while Rose and I jumped up to hug her. Well I tried while quickly handing over my son in Edward's careful hands.

"Well I have one too." I said and Edward looked at me with intense curiosity since he had no idea what it was. Esme did and she gave me a thumps up.

"Maggie contacted me and wants to publish my book next month! Also, I have started writing another one which she is eager to publish as soon as I'm done." I told them as they cheered and congratulated me. Edward gathered me in his arms and placed the most passionate kiss on my lips.

"I love you." He stated simply.

"I love you too." I told him.

*o*o*

"Does everyone know where we are going, except me?" I shrieked. I knew it was dramatic but I couldn't help it. How is this fair?

"Trust me love, you will love it." Edward said pulling me in his arms and kissing the hell out of me.

"Oh I know I will, so why does it matter if it's a surprise or not?" I said and started placing open-mouthed kisses on his jaws, chin and neck. Especially the little spot below his ear.

"Fuck." I heard him groan and then gently pried my arms away from him, making me pout.

"Soon." He said kissing my pout away.

So here I was sitting on a plane while I held our son in my arms, cooing to him and telling him all about clouds passing through on from the tiny window inside the plane even though he didn't know a thing I was saying while Edward chuckled. Behind us were Rose, Emmett and Serena. Alice was up front with Jasper and their twins along with Esme and Carlisle on their other side. Charlie and Renee ended up sitting next to each other. I honestly thought it would be world war III, but apparently they have been doing just fine or it could be a number of beers my dad had or wines that my mother had.

This was all Edward's idea, saying we all needed a vacation. And also a celebration. Seems like Maggie, Edward and Esme were right and my book was a hit. It sold millions of copy and was also on New York's Bestseller list. To say I was shock would be an understatement. There were many offers for book signing or tours but I refused. I never wanted to do that, knowing that I hate attention. I asked Maggie that I would only accept it, if it was for a worthy cause, if not, then I didn't want to go through it.

Now I was sitting here on a plane, wondering where we were going since Edward had blasted earphones in my heads and blind folded me when we were at the gate. I wouldn't know until we get there. Great. Not.

I noticed that Edward's feet kept on the annoying tapping and I knew he does that when he is nervous or excited. But from the blank look he gets on his face, I hope it's not something that he is nervous about because him being nervous, makes me nervous.

"We're here?" I asked. It wasn't that much of a long trip, at least I knew we were still in the country.

"Yup." He grinned and then helped me put Evan in car seat as we all exited out of the plane.

"Napa Valley?" I said gasping as I noticed the lush greenery and the mountains and the warm air.

"You like it?" He asked and I furiously nodded my head. It was the perfect escape for all us, extremely relaxing.

"My dad brings mom here on weekend getaways and I thought you might love it too." He murmured but then I saw him smile at something while gazing ahead. It seemed to me that there was something else he wanted to mention, but held back. I trusted him and I knew that he will let me know when he is ready.

We ended up arriving at a Tuscan style villa or was it a hotel? It was beautiful with mountains on one side and then the sea on the other. Simply magical.

Once we were all settled, Edward handed over Evan to his parents for babysitting duties while he ushered me out of the hotel.

"What? Why isn't Evan coming with us?" I asked.

"Cause I want some quality time with you, don't worry…it won't take long because I already miss our son." He murmured and I smiled at him, wrapping my arms around his waist. We drove towards a winery and the sun was barely above the ground since we had an early flight. It was breathtaking as we stood in the middle of a small passage in-between the vineyards and scenic view of verdant hillsides.

"Bella?" I heard him say my name in that smooth velvet voice, I turned around to find him giving me my smile, the crooked one as his beautiful green eyes that sparkled with what I know is love. His grin widened as he slowly kneeled to the ground and pulled out a black velvet box from his pants pocket. I couldn't hold the gasp.

"Oh my." I said as tears poured out of my eyes and I giggled and then sniffled at the same time causing Edward to chuckle.

"Bella, you know that I'm not perfect in any way but I do love you with all that I am. My love, my life and my everything. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive? Be my wife?" He asked, but before he finished completely I was in his arms, kissing him all over.

"I love you so much." I kept on murmuring as he chuckled and balanced us in the awkward position we were on the ground. He gently helped me up and wrapped his arm around me so that I was snuggled close to him, breathing in his unique scent.

"You haven't answered me love."

"YES!" I shouted. "Yes yes yes yes..hhmp." I was stopped by his mouth claiming mine with aching tenderness and I melted against him. We tasted, and savored each other as the electricity and sparks spread throughout my body with passion and love I had for him.

"I love you Bella." He murmured in between our kisses and then pulled away to slide a beautiful ring on my ring finger. The ring was covered in diamonds along with a huge one in the middle; the sun rays made the diamond sparkle in a way that I could see all colors of the rainbow.

"It's beautiful." I said in awe.

"I know it's a bit big than what you like but I wanted the whole world to see your mine." He growled the last part as I lunged at him, molding my mouth against his again as our tongues collided and danced along each other. I couldn't believe I was getting married to Edward, my love.

"And I do as well,become Mrs. Edward Cullen as soon as possible." I told him as I smiled up at my fiancé sporty a goofy smile, I was sure.

"You do? Because I can't even wait a minute Bella." He said.

"How about a week? I'm sure Alice and Rose can help me set up a small ceremony, just you, me, Evan and rest of our family." I told him, my voice filled with giddiness.

"How about now?" He asked, his eyes twinkled and then I realized.

"Oh my god! Are you serious? All this time…you were so sure I would say yes?" I asked him but we both knew that I was teasing.

"I told you I can't wait. It's all ready, Alice has three dress options for you and the hotel has arranged for a perfect location. Our family is ready and just waiting on us. So what do you say? Wanna marry me today?" He asked grinning.

"Yes I do!" I told and jumped in his arms as he twirled me around.

"Did you know this was the same place my father asked my mom to marry her?" Edward said.

"Really? Wow…is that what you were thinking throughout this trip?" I asked him and he sheepishly nodded his head.

"I was 99% sure but there was still 1% that doubted that maybe you may think I'm not worth it after all." He said and I couldn't bear to see those eyes turn sad.

"Never Edward, you're stuck with me forever." I told him with absolute certainty.

"The day Evan was born…" He started saying and I nodded my head. "Well that was the day I bought this ring and was going to ask you, but when I arrived back to the hospital…" He didn't have to finish his sentence, we knew what had happened.

"They didn't succeed Edward, our love is too strong for them…for anyone in fact. Let's get married, I need to pick out my dress!" I told him and he smiled, placing another fiery kiss on my lips and walked me back to the car and to the hotel.

From the shrieks and squeals I heard when we entered our hotel, I knew that it was our family waiting for us. After hug, kisses and congratulations, it was a blur of activity when I was pulled towards the hotel spa. After the painful waxing, and primping, I was allowed to take a relaxing massage and bath. Alice showed me the bridal dresses she got for me, assuring me that she will return the other two. The first one was too showy and grand, and the second was plain, too simple. The third one was it. It was white strapless dress that hugged my curves and flowed at the bottom, it had beautiful pattern near the bust and a long flowy train that I fell in love with. (Picture in my profile)

Rose did my hair in natural waves that shined and I insisted that I wanted it down, just the way Edward likes it. My mother and Esme arrived and started crying at the sight of me. Renee surprised me by handing me diamond earrings as my something new. Esme placed a delicate bracelet with tiny blue stones as my something blue and old in my hands. Rose handed me the garter and winked.

"Ready Ladies?" I heard my dad ask from the other side of the door. He entered and his gaze landed on me as his eyes grew wide and watered.

"Oh Bells, you look beautiful my baby girl." He said and I bit my lips to keep the tears at bay but hugged him tight.

"Thank you daddy." I whispered to him as we walked around the hotel towards the back where I noticed the path that let towards a magnificent site. It wasn't the lovely mountains or the wonderful rose pathway that let towards the altar made of vines stems and flowers. It was my Edward standing there looking handsome in a tux with a beautiful smile on his face. His eyes were drinking me in and I had to say that I loved the effect, I felt like the most beautiful woman on the planet.

I then noticed Esme and Renee huddled close towards each other, dabbing their eyes with handkerchief while Carlisle, Emmett, Rose and Alice stood smiling, Serena, the twins standing next to them. Jasper was standing next to Edward holding Evan, my baby boy who rivaled his dad in his mini-tux.

It felt as if my soul was whole as my dad placed my hand in Edward's, the ceremony was quick and before I knew it we were saying 'I do.'

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. You may now kiss… hold up son, OK never mind you can kiss her." The minister chuckled at Edward's impatient look causing me to giggle.

I was then circled up in his arms as our lips joined together enthusiastically as we shared our first kiss as husband and wife in front of our family and friends. We kept it short, but it was filled with love.

"I love you." He whispered softly to me.

"I love you too." I whispered back and kissed him again. I pulled away and Jasper handed me our four month old son who squealed and bounced in delight.

"I love you my baby." I said to him and kissed his cute pink cheeks while Edward kissed the other one. Our private table was adorned with flowers and beautiful chandelier that huge from the grape wines that intertwined on the roof. (Picture in my profile)

It was enchanting and I couldn't believe I was Mrs. Cullen now. A dream come true.

"What are you thinking love?" Edward asked as he fed me another spoon of cake.

"I can't believe your mine, we're married." I gushed.

"Me too." He murmured, leaning over to kiss me. He managed to give tiny piece of cake to Evan who loved it, although I stopped him after his fifth piece. But I couldn't be angry when he looked so stunning today as he held our son.

We danced together for a while, then with Evan and then I shared the father-daughter dance with my dad. I was ready for my honeymoon and so was Edward.

"So my parents have decided that they can take care of Evan for us while we are here, but they will leave tomorrow. How long do you think you can manage without him?" Edward asked and that was a very hard question. I haven't been away from Evan for an entire day and to leave him for more than a day was terrifying. I looked at my husband and the answer was easy.

"I think I can do a day, but what do you think?" I asked him.

"How about three? I know that even a day is tough for you, it is for me as well." He said and I smiled at him.

"Four days it is."

*o*o*

After tearful goodbye to Evan and happy ones to our family, Edward whisked me away from the hotel we were staying and drove towards the endless rows of grapevines, bucolic Napa farmland and scenic apple orchards. That's when I noticed a tiny cottage in middle of nowhere.

"Here?" I asked him excitedly.

"Hmm this way I can have you naked the entire time we are here and no one to stop us." Said my husband.

"Oh aren't you romantic." I said leaning over towards him and letting my fingers drag from his strong pecks towards his abs and finally towards the bulge in his pants.

"Bella." He groaned while I lightly massaged him and then promptly removed my hand, threw the car door open and walked out giggling.

"Oh you better run." I heard him growl as I squeaked and ran towards the cottage door on the gravel path that crunched beneath my feet. Thankfully the door was unlocked and I stepped in, only to gasp at the site in front of me. I was surprised at the vast space inside the cottage, there was a sitting area and the kitchen, but what threw me off was the huge canopy bed at the end of the room that had French doors all around, so that I could see the rolling hills and vineyards. It was breathtaking. (Picture in my profile)

"GOT YOU!" I heard Edward say as he picked me up bridal-style and walked in.

"Like it?" He asked grinning.

"I love it." I informed him as he settled me on the bed. Edward proceeded to remove his tux and belt, and suddenly butterflies erupted inside me. My hands felt sweaty and I quickly ran towards the bathroom.

Edward and I haven't had sex in four months. Well I couldn't really count first two months after Evan was born, but after that it was a whirlwind of hospitals and me trying to get healthy again. Then came publishing the book that took most of my free time as well. It wasn't as if Edward and I didn't make out like teenagers, we did. I even gave him plenty of blowjobs, but we never really had sex.

I felt like a virgin all over again.

"Bella? Love what's wrong?" Edward asked and I quickly opened the door and found him running a hand through his hair nervously.

"I'm sorry, I guess I got a little nervous." I told him honestly.

"Nervous?" He asked and I bit my lips anxiously. "Is this about us being finally intimate?" He asked again to which I nodded my head. He gently took my hand in his and kissed it, holding it against his chest.

"I know it's been a while but I can't wait to be with you again Bella. I missed you so much and in so many ways. I will always want you no matter what, but if you're not comfortable then we don't have to, love." He murmured tenderly rubbing my back and kissing my hand again.

"I want to be with you too, it's just that…my body isn't the same." I said sighing.

"Nonsense Bella…you were beautiful then, you were beautiful while you carried our son and you're beautiful now. Plus didn't you feel my excitement earlier in the car?" He said huskily as warmth flooded throughout me and straight to my core.

He was right, I needed him just as much.

"Make love to me, we have waited long enough." I murmured as I tiptoed and pulled his head down as I closed my lips over his full pouty ones. Edward pulled me closer until there wasn't any space in between us and traced in the inside of my mouth with his expert tongue while I did the same with his. I moaned and heard his hoarse muffed groan as well.

"I need to get you out of this." He grunted out as he tried to figure out how to get me out of my wedding dress. I giggled and turned around to show him the numerous tiny buttons while he muttered something like 'going to kill Alice' as he furiously started unbuttoning and in the end, ripped the last few.

"Edward!" I gasped.

"What? It's not like we're getting married again." He said shrugging and pulled down the gown. Once it pooled down near my feet, I carefully placed it inside the closet and turned around to see Edward with his jaw hanging open. I smirked as I watched his eyes go wide, going from my toes till he reached my eyes as I stood there in a white lace corset and throng I had worn along with garter and lace thighs.

Like a predator, he started unbuttoning his shirt at a slow pace as I bit my lips and walked over towards the bed. Edward's emerald eyes darken with lust as he watched my every move while licking his lips. He then tossed the shirt aside and started pulling down his zipper while he stood at the edge of the bed and I clutched the pillow in my hands. Edward would have made a wonderful male stripper, not that I would let him because he was all mine.

Once he kicked away his pants, he climbed onto our huge bed and crawl over to me while I scooted further into the bed towards the headboard. My heart thundered inside my chest as I saw him coming closer towards me and finally settling in front of me.

We didn't need words because our eyes spoke volumes. Our need, our lust and our love was all pouring out today. He kneeled and pulled me up against his chest, making me kneel in front of him as well and captured my lips with his. My hands went to his hair and tangled themselves in his bronze locks while his hands unclipped the corset and threw it somewhere in the room. Edward bend low and took my nipple in his mouth, nipping and licking them while I groaned at every jolt of pleasure that swept through my body. His hands went down towards my throng as he grabbed hold of my bare bottom. I gasped when he squeezed them and then removed the throng by sliding them down my hips, slowly lowering me onto the bed while he removed it rest of the way.

His hot kisses started getting lower and lower as he reached my almost hairless center since I asked the esthetician to make a heart shape right above my clit. Edward chuckled looking up and grinned at me and then placed a kiss right over the heart making me gasp in anticipation as I clutched the bed sheet in both my hands.

I felt his hot breath on me and before I could tell him to hurry up, he plunged his wet hot tongue inside and all thoughts vanished and it was only pleasure. All his nipping and tugging, and licking and sucking, it was all too much and I was so close.

"Edward!" I cried out as it all crashed down upon me in waves, my back arched off but Edward kept on his licking. He placed few more open mouthed kisses on my clit and moved upwards, paying special attention to my breast and then kissing me until I lost all my breath. My legs wrapped around his hips as we roamed our hands over each others body, my hands stopped at the edge of his boxers and pushed them down while Edward reached and completely discarded them.

"I want you inside…god, I need you." I gasped when I felt his member stroking me up and down. I couldn't take it anymore and grab hold of him in my hand as I ran my hands over his impressive length and placed it right over my entrance.

He cupped my face in his hand and took my lips in his as he plunged in and we both moaned together in pleasure. His thrusts were gentle, long and sensual. It felt like were making our own music with our strokes and caresses. We were completely wrapped around each other along with our mouths that were playing a symphony of its own.

Edward pulled away to kiss the tears that must have poured out of my eyes at our lovemaking. It was beautiful and filled with love, like it should when we first consummate our marriage.

"I'm close love." His velvety smooth voice spoke softly in my ears as one of his hands moved towards where we were joined and rubbed my clit.

"Edward." I screamed out as I clutched his well-built shoulders and felt him groan, spill inside me as both of us came together. He flipped us over so that I was hovering above him as I laid my head on his chest until we stopped convulsing.

I tried to get up but was held down by Edward's arms.

"I'm not done with you Mrs. Cullen." He said nipping my jaws and I smirked back at him.

"Who said I was leaving? I am just getting started." I replied as I sat on top of him and felt him getting harder inside me. I moaned and rocked against him while he lifted me and pushed me back down on him.

"Is that the best you can do Mr. Cullen?" I teased him.

With a primitive growl he gathered me to his chest and then we were rolling and writhing together in a tangle of limbs and hands and mouths on the bed, until I felt the familiar tightening of coil inside, ready to burst as I my walls clenched all around me.

"I'm…Edward, harder!" I screamed as he flipped me on my back and then kneeled in between my hips, and pulled me roughly against him as his balls slapped against my ass with every wild thrust of his.

"EDWARD!" I yelled, screamed, shrieked as my entire body pulsed and shook around him and I couldn't hear or see anything except feel him. I was in heaven or up in the sky because all I could see were sparks like fireworks bursting in front of my eyes.

I did hear him roar loudly along with me as he clenched his hands around my thighs whilst his body jerked violently and uncontrollably as orgasm took over him.

"FUCK BELLA!" He grunted as he slumped down next to me and gathered me in his arms.

"I love you baby, god I love you so fucking much." I heard his breathless voice say.

"I love you too." I murmured sleepily and placed a kiss right over his chest.

That definitely wasn't the end of our day, since we continued this throughout the day until the sun set and we were covered in blanket of stars as we gazed up in the sky wrapped in a bed sheet. As Edward promised, I haven't worn clothes at all because it was pointless since we were jumping each other every chance we got, which was pretty frequent.

I snuggled closer towards his chest as we sat in the rocking chair out on a tiny porch that was wrapped around the cottage with me on Edward's lap and him kissing my neck and collarbone.

I took one of his hands that was possessively on my breast in my hand and intertwined them and brought them closer to my heart as his other hand pulled me closer to his chest from my waist. I turned my head to the side so that I could kiss his five O' clock shadow. He grinned crookedly at me and enveloped my mouth with his for a fiery kiss that was almost as good as making love.

"So what's going on in that head of yours?" He asked.

"I remember having this dream for the longest time and it still makes me pinch myself every now and then, that it's real. Well almost real." I told him smiling as I pushed back the hair that was in his eyes.

"What dream, love?"

"You know the one most girls have, I guess. One with husband, white picket fence, two point five kids and a dog." I told him giggling as I noticed the look of astonishment on his face.

"Wow well… you got your husband, we have a lovely son so I guess one point five kids left. Wait, what does that even mean?" He asked looking adorable and cute when he is confused, although I doubt he would take any compliments where cute is involved when he is naked.

"I have no idea but I guess it means having two kids and being pregnant. But my point is, it has come true. You're my dream Edward, you and our son. I couldn't ask for anything better. I love you." I said dotingly.

"And I love you."

==T H E E N D==

* * *

**There will be an epilogue up soon and no, I'm super sorry but no sequel for this story. **

**I want to say thank you from the bottom, well not just the bottom but my entire heart to every one of you who is reading this. You guys are amazing, inspirational and without you, I wouldn't be here writing. **

**I know there are times where a flamer would put me down, but I can't let one person affect me and disappoint so many of you. It's been more than two years since I found FanFiction , and those have been the best. Every morning, the first thing I do is check my mail and see your lovely reviews or PMs and it really makes my day. Also Ashley, my awesome sudo-twin, you are the peanut butter to my bread and I'm so glad I met you, thank you! **

**There will be a while before I post my new story because I'm planning to write out either an entire story or about 10 chapters before I post because that way, there won't be a long gap between chapters. It may take a month or two I'm not sure but trust me, I will be back with a new story very soon! **

**I would love to hear how you feel, so leave me some love and see you again very soon with the epilogue and a new story. Love ya!**

**xoxo V**


	27. Epilogue

**AN: Actually I own this! Except the Characters**

**Happy Super Bowl Sunday! I thought today might be a good day to post the last chapter to this story. So here is it. The long awaited epilogue…I think I'm a bit sad, but happy at the same time. It's just an end of one chapter and beginning of another, literally. **

**Ashley, you're the battery to my machine and the best BETA Ha ha. So thank you for constantly threatening and kicking my butt for updates! To my readers, thank you all so much for all your love and support, you guys kept me going. **

* * *

BPOV

"I want this mommy." Informed my stubborn son as he clutched onto to the book as if his life depended on it. It wasn't as if he was going to read it, it was either going to be Edward or me.

"Baby you have four books in your hands and I told you that you can only have two. You picked these two and we bought them, now put that book back please." I told him as he looked up to me with watery eyes and his bottom lip trembled while he grudgingly put the book back. Yes, people would expect my heart to break and give in, but this happened every time we were at the bookstore and it wasn't anything new.

He was my son after all, we love books.

Evan ignored me throughout the entire ride back home while I managed to keep my chuckles to myself. He was so much like Edward. Although his hair color was chocolate brown just like mine and he did end up getting my non-tanable skin, nevertheless he was a lot like Edward in looks and of course his beautiful emerald eyes. I parked the car in our garage and went back to unbuckle the seat-belt for him. As soon as he was free, he stomped out and inside the house. I bit my lips and followed him inside.

Evan was the perfect baby. He never really cried unless he was hungry or pooped. He smiled and laughed at almost everything. Much to Edward's and mine amazement he could stand at six months and started walking at eight months. Edward and I had always taught him to be polite and respectable, and he was. But he also had our stubborn genes that always came out when it was related to something he really wanted, which usually were books.

"And then…mommy said no! Daddy I want the book, Alex has it too." Babbled my three-year old son to Edward who nodded his head.

"You could've gotten the book bud, mommy said two. It wasn't her fault that you didn't pick the book Alex has." Edward told our son as he went through some files and papers he had in his hands.

"Evan, how about I take you to the store tomorrow but you have to eat all your veggies or else I will take the book away. Got it?" I told him who face perked up and he ran towards me.

"Slow down son, what did I tell you?" Edward rushed behind our bouncing son.

"To be careful around mommy." Evan replied blushing. I laughed at my son and picked him up, kissing his cheek.

"Sowry Mommy." Evan sniffled as his eyes brimmed with tears.

"Oh it's okay Baby." I smiled at him wiping his tears away and then proceeded to blow raspberries on him causing him to chortle cutely.

"Bella, you can't hold him." Edward chided as he took Evan in his arms and then placed him on the floor who ran towards his toy chest, removing all the contents enthusiastically. Edward then took me in his arms and circled me in, well as close as he can with my big belly in between us and then proceeded to massage my sore back that caused me to moan.

"If you keep doing that, I'll just have to seduce you into labor like last time with Evan." He growled in my ears and nipped at my ear playfully, then placed a kiss on my neck.

"Are you sure it was you that seduced me…" I murmured back as I ran my hands down his chiseled chest through the t-shirt and towards the growing bulge. I noticed his adam's apple bobbing which only caused me to lick it and then kiss his neck, jaws, chin. Before I could do anything more, his large hand grabbed the back of my neck and crushed his lips on me.

"Eww!" I heard Evan shout that caused us to pull away chuckling.

"Hopefully you will say that 15 years from now." I told him, ruffling his already messy hair that he inherited from his father.

"Girls are gross. Boys rule." Evan chanted it like it was some sort of a prayer, no doubt taught by Corey, Alice and Jasper's five year old son while Coroline, his twin said the opposite. I couldn't forget Mia the youngest kid of Alice and Jasper, who is now two that follows Serena around everywhere. My Ree is now six years old and is a self announced princess and also a big sister to two lovely boys. We found out Rose was pregnant right after we were back from honeymoon, so it was fun to see two hormone ridden woman in the same room. Rose gave birth to Nolan who was born two months after Mia followed by William, who was born just three months ago.

Yup it was baby boom all over again and the grandparents couldn't be any happier.

Of course this made me want to have another baby since Evan was already three years old and although Edward was happy to be a father to Evan, he confided in me that he would love to have a baby girl. So here we were, hoping to have a baby girl since I decided to keep it a surprise this time around.

*o*o*

"Deep breaths love…in and out." I heard Edward's smooth voice say but I could tell he was anything but that. His hair was a greasy mess from the amount of times both Edward and I ran our hands through them and it could also be due to a certain strenuous activity, his face wasn't shaved either. But he was still beautiful.

I groaned and let out a cry.

"Your almost dilated Mrs. Cullen, I will come back in few to check on you." Said our nurse, a sweet old lady.

"God it's all your fault. Since when do babies actually arrive on their due date?" I asked him as I yelped when another contraction hit me.

"Bella…how was I supposed to know that having sex would cause you to be in labor. Again. " He replied chuckling and quickly snapped his mouth shut when he noticed my glare. He then took my hand in his and placed tiny kisses all over them, effectively melting away my anger towards him.

"I love you." He murmured.

"You're good Edward Cullen." I told him giggling, "And lucky you cause I love you too."

"Definitely lucky me." He said huskily as he leaned in to kiss me properly on the lips.

"Jesus, isn't this what got you guys in this mess anyways." I heard the booming voice of Emmett say as both Edward and I pulled away.

"Not really, I think I just sped up the process so I can meet my baby girl early." Edward replied cheekily. I rolled my eyes at him, blushing red and hugged Rose as she walked towards me near the bed. Alice and Jasper arrived shortly after. I was being told that the grandparents were babysitting all the kids.

"Oww!" I gasped clutching my giant belly. Edward's eye widened as he slammed his hand on the button near my bed. The nurses arrived quickly and announced that I was fully dilated. Everyone was ushered out of the room except Edward.

It only took few more pushes and our baby girl was here. Edward was right, it was a girl.

"Shoot I didn't even think of a name cause I was so sure she would be a boy!" I told him as they cleaned her up, I could hear her loud wails and my heart broke. Even though I knew she wasn't in any danger. She was tiny and weighed six pounds, but absolutely perfect.

"I think I have something in mind." He replied back as he walked over to where our daughter was.

Edward was enthralled by her and fussed to the nurses and doctors but they all laughed at him. As soon as she was in his arms, I noticed the look of serenity take over, his face was beaming as he carried her over to me and gently laid her in my arms.

I gasped at our tiny new baby girl. She was absolutely beautiful and tears fell from both our eyes. Edward pulled my chin up and kissed me lovingly murmuring, "Thank you."

"You helped. Oh god, she is…" I choked on my words as I stared at her in awe. Her eyes fluttered open and were a dark shade of blue. We knew she would have my chocolate brown eyes and Edward couldn't hold his cheer, causing him to fist bump in the air.

"Aveline." He said softly looking at her.

"I love it! Aveline Esme Cullen, it's perfect." I told him, smiling widely.

"It is, you picked my mother's name?" He asked.

"She has been there for me for everything. I know she is your mother, but I think of her as mine too." I told him sniffling. I know Renee stayed true to her words and was always there for all functions, she never went back to her old self, the bad one. But I could never have that mother-daughter relationship with her, the way I do with Esme.

We have never been that close, but somehow with Esme, I already feel so much close to her in past few years than I had ever been with Renee.

"Oh dear, you are my daughter!" I heard Esme's voice say. "I was worried sick and I had to see you. Don't worry, Carlisle and Renee are taking care of the kids. Charlie is here with Evan because Evan wanted to see the new baby. " She said rushing towards me.

"Here mom." Edward stood up and offered Esme the chair next to the bed. Esme smiled at her son, kissing his cheek and scooted closer towards me, giving me a hug.

"I'm your daughter?" I asked biting my lips.

"Of course you are! You have been since I laid eyes on you as a baby all those years ago. I fell in love with you and my heart broke when Renee took you away, I felt as if my own daughter was taken away. You have no idea how happy I was the day Edward brought you home and even so on the day both of you got married. He officially made you my daughter."Esme said as she wiped away her tears with the tissue.

"I just didn't want to you to choose between me or Renee, because she is your mother. But I love you like my own daughter, don't you know that?"

"I do now! I love you too Mom. Can I call you that?" I cried hugging her, well tried to as I held Aveline in my arms.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said kissing my forehead. "May I?"

"Of course, meet your grandma Aveline Esme Cullen." I said as I handed our daughter over to Esme.

"Thank you so much, this means a lot to me." Esme said and I smiled at her, nodding my head. Soon we were surrounded by our family and everyone was congratulating Edward and I.

"Mommy!" I heard Evan yell as Edward carried him over to me and onto the bed. I knew Evan was a little jealous of the new baby taking all the attention, but when I told him that he is a big brother, and his sister will depend on him for many other things. He was quickly satisfied, promising Aveline that he will share all his toy trucks.

Edward came around, wrapping his arms around my waist as I laid my head on his shoulder.

*o*o*

I sighed as I gave myself a fleeting look in the mirror, then squinted my eyes for any white hair that I was sure I saw just now. This can't be happening to me, and I knew I was freaking out and being over dramatic. I blame it on Edward.

He really is bad at jokes, especially to a woman who just turned thirty. Yup the big three O'. I mean who wishes, 'Happy Birthday my old woman.' Thirty wasn't old right? I mean Rose is thirty-four, and she still looks gorgeous.

"HOLY FUCK! What are you doing love? Giving me a heart attack." I heard Edward shout out as he held his hand over his heart. His eyes all but popped out of its socket and I'm pretty sure he was drooling. I smirked but promptly gulped when I noticed his half naked self wearing pajamas that hung really low, I mean really low, enough for me to see that lovely bronze hair trail end.

"I can't be naked in our bathroom?" I purred at him as I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He groaned as he brought his hand over my hip and then to my bare ass, massaging it gently. Our mouths collided together as our arms explored each other's body. Edward deepened the kiss, forcing me to mold against every inch of his body as I always did. We fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

I let my hand trail towards the waistband of his pajamas, circling them and lightly gazing across his crotch. I giggled as I noticed his excitement which caused him to growl and bite my lips playfully. Just when I knew he couldn't take it any longer, I pulled away and wrapped my robe around me and walked out of the bathroom.

"What the fuck was that Bella." I heard him roar, yup pretty much roared as he quickly caught up to me and pulled me against him.

"It's my birthday right? I can do whatever, and since I'm old and cranky…"

"It was a joke love, I'm sorry if that upsets you. I thought you knew how fucking gorgeous you are, and the fact that frat boys are always checking you out when you were those shorts and hoodie. Why do you think I'm always with you when you wear them?"

"Cause you love me?" I answered.

"I do, but I also want to show them who you belong to." He stated possessively. "And who I belong to as well." He added that later making me laugh out.

"Now get ready, our family is waiting at the restaurant. I'll go get the kids ready." Edward said, smacking my butt and left the room.

I quickly got dressed in deep v-neck silk dress. My hair was in my usual big curls that flowed down my back, and my makeup was light but I wanted something bold and put on red lipstick. (Picture in my profile)

I walked down towards the living room to find Evan coloring, dressed in jeans and white shirt just like his father, looking cute.

"Happy Birthday mommy!" He said looking up and beamed at me. I kissed his forehead and said thank you. He's being doing this all day, waking me up at 7am to wish me, but it made my day.

I went to check on my husband and found him in Aveline's room, clutching something blue in his hands and our two year old daughter standing in front of him with trembling lips. Just like Evan was a mini-Edward, our Aveline was all me from her eyes, nose and lips. Her hair wasn't as chocolate brown as her brother or mine, they were lighter with hints of red in them.

"Don't you want to wear these nice blue pants for daddy?" Edward cooed at her and offered her the stuffed doll as well, to which she shook her head and pointed at the pink dress thrown on the floor. Edward sighed and grudgingly handed her the pink dress causing her to squeal.

"I still think you will look pretty in blue pants." I heard him mumble.

"No daddy! I want pink."

I laughed at the duo and shook my head at Edward. Ever since a kid kissed our little girl on cheek at the playground, Edward has been acting crazy and trying to dress Aveline in boys clothes. But she was after all his daughter, and was pretty stubborn.

"Love, don't you think Aveline will look beautiful just like you in blue?" I heard him ask me when he noticed me.

"I think she will look beautiful in whatever she wishes to wear."

"Yes but don't you think she will look extra pretty in blue…" He asked pouting. I wrapped my arms around his neck and made him bend his head down so that I could whisper, aware of the little ears in the room.

"How do you feel when I wear your shirts? I certainly remember what happens after that…"

"OK I think you should wear pink Ave." He yelled.

And the crisis was avoided.

*o*o*

"Happy Birthday to you!" I heard everyone shout, the loudest they can at the restaurant we were in. "TO YOU!" Evan and Aveline said at the end, making sure I heard them too. I was blushing red at the attention we were receiving from everyone else at the restaurant. Our family had taken up almost half of the restaurant and were pretty loud when they wanted to be. My parents were here, Charlie was joined by Sue, his girlfriend and shocked not only me but Renee as well. I think she was hoping to reconnect with Charlie since they were getting along so well, but it seems like my dad found his one and I loved Sue, she was amazing. There was mom and dad AKA Esme and Carlisle looking as beautiful as they were about five years ago, definitely don't look like they were in their late fifties. Emmett and Rose accompanied by their three kids, Serena, Nolan and William. Then there was Alice and Jasper, along with their Twins Corey, Coroline and their youngest Mia.

"So I've got something for you." Edward told me eagerly getting a huge blue box from Jasper and presented it to me. I knew he was keeping it somewhere and not in our house, and now I know where he did.

"I didn't spend any money on it, just like I said I won't." He added and I was sure my eyes were bright with excitement. Evan helped me open it looking just as excited as me, and as soon as I opened the box, Evan let out a shriek and I gasped.

"Oh my god!" I said jumping up and down and pulled out a tiny white westie puppy who had a bow around its tiny neck. (Picture in my profile)

"It's a he and Mrs. Wiess next door let me know her dog was giving birth to puppies and was offering me one, and I let Edward know about it." Esme informed me.

"This is the best present ever!" I squealed sounding a lot like Alice who was bouncing next to me as well. I jumped in Edward's arm and gave him a loud smooch on his lips.

"Teddy?" I heard Aveline ask Edward who shook his head saying it's a puppy.

"TEDDY!" She announced again and I let her hold our new puppy.

"You know what sweetie, I think we just found his name. Teddy Cullen." I told her and kissed her cheek. Evan then stepped behind my legs and tentatively patted Teddy who was being smothered by Aveline. I laughed when I found out the gifts I was being gifted, well it was more like gifts to Teddy. He received things from dog bed, to squeaky toys to even dog clothes.

"Thank you all so much." I said to all of them and proceeded to hug all of them. The dinner was amazing and delicious, all the women commented saying I don't look a day over twenty-five, receiving 'I told you so' look from Edward who was holding a sleeping Aveline in his lap.

I looked at my other side and found Evan cuddled closer towards me while playing with Teddy.

"I know you're going to ask what I'm thinking, so I'll just tell you." I said to Edward who was about to open his mouth. He laughed making me feel warm, it always had that effect on me and then gave me his crooked smile, nodding his head.

"I'm so happy and I have nothing to wish on my birthdays because I already have what I want right here with you. I see our daughter in your arms and our son here, it's perfect. Of course Teddy completes our family now. I love you so much and I will always love you." I murmured to him. Edward cupped my face in his hand and wiped the few fallen tears and pulled me in for a kiss.

"I love you too and I always will love you, even when you get white hairs, your face gets wrinkly. You will always be the most beautiful woman in the world." He said making me giggle and I brought his lips on me for another kiss.

Just then I heard a plate smash that woke up Aveline, who bursted out crying. I noticed Evan holding Teddy tightly in his arms with a guilty look in his face. Edward quickly started rocking Aveline in his arms while Esme helped Evan calm down a terrified puppy while the server gave us all frustrated glares.

I couldn't help but smile because even when things didn't always go perfectly, it kept me rooted. I didn't have to pinch myself to know that this was real. I really did have the best husband in the world who loves me irrevocably as I did him. Two beautiful and wonderful kids, a cute dog, I even managed to have two sets of parents, and amazing friends.

This wasn't a dream, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**There we have it. The happily ever after. I knew the story was pretty sad but I hope you love the end! **

**I have been asked a lot about my next new story, and I just wanted to let everyone know that I will be back. As of now, it's just an idea in my head and I haven't started writing for it but I can't wait to do so. It might take me a while to post, but if you guys follow me on twitter (Link in my profile), I will be sure to keep you posted on what's happening.**

**Again thank you all so much, you're amazing and be sure to leave me some love. :)**


End file.
